SABAKU versus YAMANAKA
by leontinees
Summary: No sólo ninjas sino también magia, adaptado de Harry Potter. Gaara susurró un murmullo ahogado, dejando escapar una declaración tan inesperada como sincera… y ella le respondió con las dos mismas palabras. ¡AMOR Y PELIGRO, PASIÓN Y DOLOR!
1. Reunión de jounin

**SABAKU VERSUS YAMANAKA**

_Esta historia no es mía, le pedí permiso a AlexiaRiddle para que me dejase adaptarla al fandom narutero, puesto que originalmente era un dramione. ¡Gracias, Alexia-san ^o^!  
_

**Título original:** _MALFOY VERSUS GRANGER_

**Autor original:** _ALEXIA RIDDLE_

* * *

**Ep. 1: Reunión de jounin***

Un nuevo año comenzaba en Konoha. La _Bola de Cristal_* había realizado ya la selección de alumnos de primer año, el Hokage había dado su discurso, y Chouji Akimichi devoraba con emoción los exquisitos manjares dispuestos sobre la mesa de _Kyuubi_* en el gran comedor. Shikamaru Nara, a su lado, estaba sumido en pensamientos oscuros en torno a pesadillas, la muerte de Asuma, funestas profecías y un siniestro velo negro desde el cual llegaban a su mente las voces de otro mundo… ¿de cuál? Era precisamente lo que él querría saber. Sin pensarlo casi, sus ojos buscaron en la mesa de _Nanabi_* hasta encontrarse con la graciosa jovencita de cabellos alborotados y expresión soñadora que leía distraídamente su ejemplar de _El criptólogo_*, mientras llevaba una cuchara con pudín a su boca. Su presencia en la mesa coloreada de azul era punto de reflexión de dos conversaciones bien distintas, sin participar ella de ninguna. Shiho vivía en su propio mundo, pero era un mundo que quizás Shikamaru compartiera en algún modo. El joven se sonrió al pensarlo.

- Shikamaru... - silencio - ¡Shikamaru! - volvió a exclamar Ino, trayendo a su amigo de regreso a la conversación de los Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué? - respondió como despertando de un sueño.

Ino le lanzó una mirada profunda, indagando en sus pensamientos hasta que, atribuyendo aquella actitud a la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi, suspiró dolorosamente y colocó su mano en el rostro del chico. Palabras de consuelo no servirían de mucho en ese instante. Y ella lo sabía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ino?

- Nada... - se puso de pie, tomando un par de libros que había traído consigo desde su hogar.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- A la reunión de jounin.

- ¡Pegrrrro... - Chouji tragó un pedazo de pollo que le impedía hablar - pero si faltan como dos horas para la reunión! - exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sé, pero quiero llegar antes para terminar este libro mientras estoy allá, aquí hay mucho ruido y me desconcentro - Chouji movió reprobatoriamente la cabeza como si su amiga estuviera loca, Shikamaru sonrió - Te esperaré allá, Chouji.

Éste asintió sin cambiar su expresión, mientras engullía un trozo de pan. Shikamaru volvió a sonreír, mientras su amiga caminaba hacia la salida del comedor algo avergonzada. Y es que solía sentirse así cada vez que le recordaban que era exageradamente comprometida con el estudio. Para gran parte de Konoha era la "Señorita-sabelotodo", calificativo que solía ir acompañado con un tono burlesco; y para el resto... era "Floripona-Yamanaka". La rubia torció los labios con tristeza al pensarlo, mientras caminaba en dirección a la mazmorra de Baki, donde se realizaría la reunión ese día. Se detuvo ante la puerta y golpeó. Del otro lado no hubo respuesta.

- _¡Claro!_ - pensó para sí misma - _¿A quién más que a ti se le ocurriría llegar dos horas antes, Ino?_

Dejó caer su frente sobre la puerta, dando cabezazos contra ella a modo de reprimenda, y giró la manilla para entrar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse del otro lado con la última persona que quería ver en ese momento (o en cualquier otro), sentado sobre un amplio sillón de la sala, leyendo despreocupadamente de un pequeño libro verde.

- ¡Yamanaka! - exclamó torciendo los labios en una mueca sarcástica - ¡Ya había olvidado como luce una floripona! - se mordió los labios sonriendo.

Ino entornó los ojos, disimulando bien su furia y comenzó a retroceder.

- _Un momento, Ino_... - habló su voz interior- _¿Por qué tienes que irte tú? ¡Eso es precisamente lo que él quiere, y tú le estas dando en el gusto! Mejor quédate y lee tu libro tranquila. ¡Que se vaya él!_

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y adelantó el paso hasta sentarse justo en el sillón frente a Sabaku. Abrió su libro, dispuesta a leer. El joven pelirrojo la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó notoriamente enojado.

- Leo - respondió ella sarcástica.

- ¿Piensas quedarte conmigo a solas? ¿Y sin guardaespaldas? - ella no respondió - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Leer - masculló cansada, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Sabaku cerró el libro sobre sus piernas y se echó hacia atrás, poniendo las manos en su nuca. Examinaba acuciante a la joven frente a él como si se tratara de un animal de exhibición sumamente curioso.

- ¿En verdad piensas quedarte? - dijo incrédulo, ella asintió con seguridad.

- Si no te gusta la idea de compartir el espacio con una floripona, te recomiendo que te vayas - exclamó desafiante.

- Yo llegué aquí primero... Eres tú quien debe irse.

- No, a mí no me afecta tu presencia en lo más mínimo. Me eres completamente indiferente - Sabaku le sostuvo la mirada un momento, con incredulidad, y luego soltó una fría carcajada.

- Bien. Entonces sólo nos ignoramos mutuamente, ¿no?

- Como quieras - y volvió a sumirse en su lectura.

Pasó un largo rato, en que Sabaku no le despegaba los ojos de encima, como intentando explicarse a sí mismo por qué la joven se había quedado, cuando la reacción más lógica era dar la vuelta y marcharse. Ino podía sentir esa mirada, impidiéndole concentrarse en su libro. Al fin el joven lanzó un largo suspiro y retomó su propia lectura. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en qué pensar como para añadirle a éstos la reciente locura de la floripona.

- _A medida que se quiere aumentar la Sensibilidad se pierde la Especificidad, y viceversa_... - intentaba leer Ino, aún pendiente de los movimientos de Sabaku; su presencia ahí la tenía intranquila - _Por lo que ambos valores deben examinarse en conjunto..._

Pensó que no había sido una buena idea quedarse ahí. Con él frente a ella, definitivamente no podía leer tranquila. Alzó la vista por encima del borde de su libro, intentando que él no lo notara. El joven parecía no tener problemas para concentrarse, estaba sumido en su lectura. Una de sus piernas caía descuidadamente sobre la otra, acomodaba el libro con una de sus manos, mientras el otro brazo se apoyaba elegantemente sobre el reborde del sillón. Ino pensó que en verdad la forma de sentarse de Sabaku era muy distinta a la de Chouji, quien siempre se dejaba caer como un saco de papas en los asientos de Konoha. Sabaku, en cambio, lo hacía con una dignidad propia de su apellido y posición.

No llevaba puesta la capa, y su uniforme lucía elegantemente dispuesto sobre su cuerpo, sin ninguna arruga, ninguna pelusa, ninguna mancha. La corbata en un nudo perfecto bajo su cuello blanco. Los labios rosados cerrados en una expresión entre seriedad y risa, tenían aquella forma estilizada de las estatuas griegas. Su nariz guardaba una perfecta proporción con su rostro, y la frente pálida era surcada por un mechón rebelde que escapaba al resto de su cabello pelirrojo. Sus iris aguamarinos daban la impresión de un océano contenido en una esfera perfecta, y la maravillosa expresión de sus ojos, fijos en ella... ¡en ella! Ino bajó la vista de regreso a su libro, con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando, Yamanaka? - sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente que le estaba mirando a él, pero ella no respondió. Siguió pasando las páginas de su libro, ignorándole. Gaara exploró la expresión de su rostro. Tenía los labios rojos capturados en una mordida, eran unos labios verdaderamente tentadores. Su cabello rubio y liso contorneaba maravillosamente su cabeza. Un par de pecas graciosas dispuestas sobre su nariz, y los ojos azules fijos en el libro. Pero no se movían, y Gaara estaba seguro de que la joven no estaba leyendo. Volvió a sonreír. Bajó con la vista por la capa de ella, que se abría hacia abajo dejando ver sus piernas, que estaban tan estrechamente juntas que no permitían ver nada por debajo de su falda. Gaara torció los labios en una mueca de decepción.

- ¿Qué miras? - preguntó ella enojada, y Gaara sonrió al saberse descubierto.

- Tus piernas - Ino las cubrió rápidamente con su capa y volvió a sumergirse un su lectura, él se encogió de hombros - ¡Ni que fueran tan bonitas!

- ¿Y entonces por qué las miras?

- Curiosidad...

- ¿De qué?

Él se encogió de hombros. Ella intentó regresar a su lectura.

- ¿Qué lees? - le preguntó el pelirrojo al cabo de un rato.

Ino le analizó con la vista. Parecía ser una pregunta casual.

- Bases de la medicina ninja - contestó cortante.

Él asintió y siguió leyendo. Ino le analizó nuevamente. En verdad el chico era muy atractivo, verdaderamente atractivo... No era de extrañar que la mitad del colegio suspirara por él en los pasillo (la otra mitad eran hombres). Definitivamente le venía ese título de _Príncipe de Ichibi_* como le había llamado Sakura Haruno en una ocasión.

- _¡Si tan sólo no fuera tan desagradablemente Sabaku!_ - exclamó para sí - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué lees? - los labios del joven se arquearon en una sarcástica sonrisa.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? - preguntó, e Ino asintió insegura - "101 Formas de insultar a una floripona".

Ino abrió los ojos con furia.

- ¡Imbécil! - gritó, caminando a la puerta enfurecida.

- ¡Al fin! - exclamó él riendo - ¡Empezaba a creer que nunca te irías!

Ino volvió a cerrar la puerta y lo encaró. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te ibas ya?

- No - respondió ella volviendo a tomar asiento frente a él y dejando su capa sobre el sofá.

Estaba decidida a no darle en el gusto. Gaara dejó de reír.

- Yamanaka... - separó sus piernas, apoyando ambos brazos sobre ellas e inclinándose hacia Ino en tono amenazante - Te advierto que haré lo que sea necesario para sacarte de aquí.

- ¡Inténtalo! - le desafió, y Gaara soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Bien, tú lo has querido.

Ino le inspeccionó con la mirada, algo asustada, pero Gaara no se movía, seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, en la misma posición, sin hacer nada. Llevó las manos a su falda, en busca de su varita, y se percató de que la había dejado en la capa. Intentó ir por ella, pero Gaara en un rápido movimiento cogió su muñeca y la jaló hacia sí. Ino intentó soltarse, pero él era más fuerte y la cargó sobre su hombro, caminando en dirección a la puerta

- Te dije que... ¡AUCH! - gritó cuando una patada de la chica se incrustó en su estómago.

El dolor le hizo tambalear y ambos cayeron sobre el suelo. Ino intentó correr en dirección a su capa, pero él la jaló por la falda hacia sí y cargó su cuerpo contra ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

- Escúchame, Yamanaka... - dijo con voz entrecortada por su agitada respiración tras la pelea - Todo lo que quiero es que te vayas.

- ¡Suéltame! - alegó ella, sus pulmones apretados le dificultaban la respiración.

- Te soltaré, si me prometes que tomarás tus cosas y te irás.

- ¡No! - replicó, no le daría en el gusto, no se mostraría débil frente a él.

- ¡Entonces, tendré que sacarte a la fuerza! - susurró en su oído.

En verdad comenzaba a molestarle esa insistencia de la joven por quedarse. Él todo lo que quería era estar solo, y resolver sus problemas en completa soledad... ¿Por qué tenía que venir ella a fastidiarlo? Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, y puso el otro a la altura de su pecho, para inmovilizarle los brazos, y se levantó aprisionándola contra él.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó ella pataleando por liberarse.

- Una vez que te saque de aquí.

Caminaba trabajosamente hacia la puerta, mientras Ino seguía pataleando contra las piernas de él. Logró liberar uno de sus brazos y jaló el cabello del chico. Gaara la soltó por el dolor, y ella corrió nuevamente hasta su capa. Él volvió a intentar aprisionarla.

- ¡Tan sólo vete!

- ¡NO! - gritó, mordiendo la mano de él.

Gaara la sujetó por los hombros. Ella le golpeó la rodilla, haciéndole tambalear, y ambos fueron a dar contra el piso en un golpe seco, cayendo él encima de ella. Sus respiraciones agitadas por la pelea a una misma altura, los ojos de océano de él fijos en los celestes de ella, intercambiando miradas furiosas.

- ¡Vete!

- ¡No!

Comenzaron a tranquilizar sus respiraciones, y de pronto, los ojos ella cambiaron la expresión. Acababa de darse cuenta de que los labios del joven estaban a sólo centímetros de los suyos. Su respiración agitada golpeaba con violencia sobre los de ella, y algo en su estómago se removió. Gaara analizó aquel cambio repentino en la expresión de la joven, hasta notar la inapropiada posición de su mano, capturando las caderas de la chica. Pero no la retiró, no hasta que ella se lo pidiera. Podía sentir el latido agitado del corazón de Ino, golpeando con fuerza a la altura de los pechos de ella, que él aplastaba con el suyo. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- _Piensa, Gaara, piensa _- se decía a sí mismo, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración; acercó sus labios al oído de ella, que se estremeció bajo su cuerpo - ¿Te irás ahora? - preguntó con sus labios rozando el lóbulo de sus orejas.

- No - respondió con voz quebrada.

Sabaku sonrió al percatarse de ello, faltaba poco para convencerla. La mano que estaba puesta sobre su cadera se deslizó lentamente por su muslo, apretándolo contra él. Ino abrió los ojos incrédula. El rostro de él se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta encontrar sus ojos. Rozó su nariz con la suya.

- ¿Y ahora?

Ino no respondió. ¿La estaba amenazando?

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres besar a una floripona?

Gaara la miró contrariado.

- _¿Besarla? ¡No!_ - pensó Gaara para sí - _¡Esto era solamente una amenaza…!_ - pero el aliento de Ino seguía impactando sobre sus labios, generando un agradable cosquilleo - Si no te vas... ¡te aseguro que lo haré!

Ino bufó bajo él. Por un lado, no quería ceder y mostrarse débil; pero por otro lado, él la besaría si no se iba. Pero... ¿sería tan malo que la besara?

- ¿Te irás ahora? - sonrió acercándose peligrosamente.

Ino se tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- No.

Gaara la miró contrariado, eso no estaba resultando como debía. ¿Con qué más podía amenazarla? ¿Con violarla? No sonaría convincente.

- Bien, tú lo has querido...

Se fue acercando lentamente, esperando que en cualquier momento ella le detuviera. Pero no lo hizo, definitivamente no parecía dispuesta a irse. Sus labios contactaron con los de ella e Ino se estremeció, pero se contuvo. No cedería. Gaara ladeó la cabeza y capturó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos. La sensación era mucho más agradable de lo que ambos esperaban, y buscó los ojos de ella. Los tenía cerrados, parecía estar... ¿disfrutando? El joven detuvo el movimiento de sus labios, y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también los movía. Por alguna razón irreal e incomprensible, Ino Yamanaka estaba correspondiendo su beso.

Gaara sonrió sin saber muy bien porqué, y siguió jugueteando con los labios de ella. Eran blandos y dulces. Separó los labios con su lengua, e Ino se lo permitió; recorrió el interior de la boca de ella, hasta encontrar su lengua. La sensación que ese contacto provocaba en Ino era en verdad indescriptible. La mano de él que estaba sobre su muslo ascendió por debajo de su falda, y la otra se ubicó bajo la nuca de la chica, alzando su cabeza contra la suya para aumentar la presión entre sus labios. La mano de Ino que quedó libre se fue a ubicar sobre el cuello de él, acercándolo a su vez contra ella...

... Y justo cuando Gaara comenzaba a descender por su cuello, la manilla de la puerta hizo un ruido sordo al girarse, trayendo a ambos de regreso a la realidad. Compartieron una mirada de espanto y se reincorporaron tan rápido como pudieron de regreso a sus asientos, justo cuando la puerta estuvo suficientemente abierta para mostrar la larga y oscura figura de Baki.

- Sensei... - le saludó Gaara, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.

Ino se percató que los labios del chico lucían particularmente dorados, su cabello estaba despeinado y la corbata del uniforme torcida. Ella no debía lucir mucho mejor, y pasó la mano por sus cabellos despreocupadamente. La nariz ganchuda de Baki se detuvo sobre ella.

- Señorita Yamanaka...

- ¿Sí, Baki-sensei?

- Le recomiendo que arregle su falda.

Ino se cubrió de colores al notar que ésta no sólo estaba torcida, sino que el fleco se había doblado de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su muslo. La arregló rápidamente, mientras Gaara esgrimía una sonrisa. Baki volvió a lanzar una mirada preocupada a éste y luego salió por la puerta, tan lentamente como había entrado.

- ¿Dónde estábamos? - sonrió Gaara con malicia, pero Ino ignoró el comentario.

- Ya deben estar por llegar - aclaró consultando en su reloj.

Gaara torció el labio en una mueca y tomó el libro verde otra vez. Ino le miró con insistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te dije que no me iría - sonrió desafiante.

El chico iba a responder algo, pero Chouji apareció por la puerta, y tras él comenzaron a llegar los distintos jounin.

Sobre qué se discutió durante la reunión, Ino no tuvo la menor idea, pero sí notó la poca atención que Gaara ponía en las palabras de todos. Sus pensamientos parecían vagar por otros mundos. De pronto, sin decir nada e interrumpiendo casi las palabras de Matsuri de la Arena, se puso de pie.

- Señor Sabaku, ¿qué ocurre?

- Tengo que salir - respondió indiferente caminando hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo para clavar una sonriente mirada en Ino - Necesito una ducha muuuuy fría...

Acto seguido cerró la puerta, y las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo mientras le maldecía mentalmente.

- ¿Qué diablos le picó a ése? - preguntó Chouji a la chica, mientras Tsunade seguía con las explicaciones de sus deberes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué le ocurría a Sabaku, pero sí lo que le iba a pasar cuando le tuviera en frente: ¡le mataría!

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Jounin _- en lugar de prefectos, por su alto rango.

*_Bola de cristal _- sustituye al Sombrero Seleccionador. El Tercer Hokage tenía una.

*_Kyuubi _- una de las cuatro casas, correspondiente a Gryffindor.

*_Nanabi _- una de las cuatro casas, correspondiente a Ravenclaw.

*_El criptólogo_ - se refiere a la revista "El quisquilloso", porque Shiho es criptóloga.

*_Ichibi _- una de las cuatro casas, correspondiente a Slytherin.


	2. Jounin

**Ep. 2: Jounin**

Las cenas en el gran salón eran, de lejos, el momento preferido del día para Chouji Akimichi. Podía llenarse la boca a sus anchas con exquisitos manjares de gran variedad que reconfortaban su estómago, y le hacían olvidar aquella terrible ansiedad que era el tormento constante de sus días en Konoha. ¿Ansias de qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía... pero su condición de adolescente sin mucha gracia, mediana inteligencia y familia numerosa, excesiva en amor pero escasa en lujos, le hacían sentir constantemente como un completo perdedor. Había momentos en que se convencía de que su amistad con el famoso Shikamaru Nara era lo único que le salvaba del anonimato, y los comentarios de sus bromistas hermanos durante el verano no habían hecho más que afianzar su teoría.

Aun así, lo que sentía por el chico de la cresta estaba lejos de ser envidia. Era un cariño abierto y sincero, le veía en verdad como a su mejor amigo... porque lo era, y es que, si bien para todo el mundo más que un dúo Nara-Akimichi eran un bien equilibrado trío (que incluía a la kunoichi bruja más inteligente de Konoha), el castaño estaba lejos de considerarla a ella simplemente una amiga... muy, muy lejos. Volteó a mirarla, mientras engullía una patata. Ella estaba ahí, al otro lado de Shikamaru, con el entrecejo parcialmente fruncido y mordiéndose el borde del labio inferior. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Solía poner esa cara cuando algo cavilaba en torno a temas preocupantes, como las calificaciones, los trabajos, la PEDDO, o algún otro grupo que resguardara los derechos de los más desvalidos.

_- Sí, seguramente piensa en eso... -_ inquirió Chouji, llevándose otro vaso de jugo de calabaza a los labios, pero sin quitar los ojos de ella; en momentos como ése le resultaba particularmente hermosa.

- ¿Terminaste el ensayo sobre ortigas venenosas para Baki? - preguntó Shikamaru a su lado.

Chouji negó con la cabeza desviando la vista de regreso a su plato, de donde tomó con la cuchara una nueva porción de puré.

- ¿Y tú, Ino? - la chica no respondió - ¿Ino? - Shikamaru pudo advertir en sus ojos azules una chispa de furia - ¡INO! - gritó, con Chouji haciéndole coro.

La joven se estremeció sobre su asiento, y volteó a mirarles confundida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Parecías en otro mundo - ella llevó un sorbo de jugo a sus labios - Te preguntaba si...

- ¡NARA! ¡AKIMICHI! - le interrumpió una conocida voz gruñendo a sus espaldas - Recordad estar a tiempo en el campo de _Fuinjutsu_* mañana - les recordó Hana Inuzuka con una adusta mirada de advertencia especialmente dirigida a Chouji, mientras se retiraba del comedor - Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo de ensayo.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron sumisos, con una mirada amedrentada, recogiéndose sobre sus asientos. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Que alguien le consiga un novio...! - sugirió Chouji cuando Hana estuvo lo suficiente lejos para no oírle.

Los tres amigos dieron una carcajada, e Ino volvió a concentrar su mirada en el problema que le tenía casi sin comer durante toda esa cena... un problema que estaba justo frente a ella, a tres mesas de distancia, golpeando su tenedor contra el plato pero sin comer más que un par de bocados; sonriendo parcialmente ante los comentarios de sus compañeros, respondiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a una pregunta de Matsuri de la Arena, y luego fijando su mirada aguamarina en la nada.

Ino pensaba en él, en el beso... en aquel primer beso que ese mapache le había robado.

- _Bueno... - _se corrigió luego - _t__ampoco es que haya sido mi primer beso, debo considerar el de Sai - _arrugó la frente con incredulidad - _Aunque comparado con éste, no fue más que un insípido contacto de labios. Mientras que éste fue más... más... más..._ - se perdió en el recuerdo de la maravillosa sensación, entrecerrando los ojos -_ ¡Ah, sé sincera, Ino! Éste sí fue un beso, un verdadero beso... Lástima que fuera con ese cretino -_ mordió su labio inferior, bufando.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ino? - preguntó Shikamaru con sus ojos negros clavados en ella.

- Nada... - se encogió de hombros, dando otro sorbo a su jugo de calabaza - Pensaba en que no tendré tiempo para completar mi trabajo para Tsunade... Tengo que hacer ronda esta noche.

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Chouji, como recordando algo - Ésas son el tipo de cosas que me hacen odiar el ser jounin. ¿Cuándo me toca a mí?

- Dentro de cuatro días, supongo... - suspiró Ino.

- ¿Y con quién te toca hoy? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Matsuri de la Arena - frunció el ceño.

- ¡Weck! - Chouji torció la boca, haciendo una mueca de asco; Shikamaru dio un largo suspiro y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven, compadeciéndola.

- Bueno, pudo ser peor - murmuró Chouji, y los otros dos le miraron como si estuviera loco - Pudo ser Sabaku...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ino dejó la sala común en dirección al primer piso, donde debía encontrarse con Matsuri para comenzar la ronda. Chouji, para que pasara mal rato, le había dado una bolsa con grageas de todos los sabores que le enviaron los gemelos. Ella bajó las escaleras examinando acuciante el paquete, asegurándose de que no se tratara de una desagradable broma de _Chouro y Chouke_* para su hermano, en la cual ella pudiera caer por accidente.

Los dulces parecían normales. Llegó al primer piso, y tomando un caramelo de color amarillo, lo acercó a la luz... no se veía nada extraño a través de él. Lo llevó lentamente a su boca, y testó el sabor con su lengua... vainilla. Dando un respiro de alivio, introdujo toda la gragea en su boca sonriendo socarronamente, y se dispuso a esperar a su compañera de ronda como si aquel agradable sabor en su garganta le hiciera más soportable el trago amargo que le esperaba.

Unos pasos interrumpieron el silencio, proyectando una larga sombra en dirección a la escalera. Ino revolvió el dulce en su boca. La figura fue haciéndose más nítida al dejar la oscuridad, acercándose lentamente... la luz le dio de lleno a la insignia del mapache de Ichibi, e Ino dio un paso atrás cuando le tuvo en frente.

- ¡Sabaku! - él le dedicó media sonrisa fría.

- Yamanaka... - arrastró cada letra como solo él podía hacerlo.

- ¡Deberías estar en tu sala común!

- No - negó chasqueando la lengua en su sonrisa helada - Es aquí donde debo estar. Soy jounin, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero hoy es el turno de De la Arena - le aclaró.

- Pero ella no puede, me pidió que tomara su lugar - Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba muda; ni toda la bolsa de grageas le ayudaría a soportar eso - ¿Comenzamos?

Pasó la mano por su frente, retirando aquel mechón pelirrojo que escapaba de su perfecto peinado. Ino seguía ensimismada en una etapa de negación. No podía aceptar lo que ocurría. Gaara pasó su mano por delante de su vista, como para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Todos los floripones ponen cara de estúpidos, o es una particularidad tuya, Yamanaka?

Ino dio un manotazo sobre el brazo de Sabaku, corriéndolo de enfrente de su rostro, mientras dejaba traslucir claramente la ira a la que había dado paso la comprensión de lo que ocurría. Le miró con fiereza. Él examinó sus ojos azules mordiéndose el labio, mientras sus iris contraídos y coronados de océano brillaban con fascinación.

- ¿Estás enojada, Yamanaka? - preguntó, aparentando inocencia, pero con picardía; ella acomodó un fleco de su cabello rubio por detrás de su oreja, y le desafió con la mirada - Supongo que sí... - suspiró, con las manos en los bolsillos y meciéndose sobre sus pies - ¿Quieres vengarte?

Ella asintió confusa.

_- ¡Claro que quiero vengarme, maldito cretino! ¡Quisiera borrarte la sonrisa a patadas! -_ gritó con los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Sabaku se atusó la barbilla aparentando analizar la situación.

- Lo siento, tu venganza tendrá que esperar - resolvió al fin dándole la espalda - No tengo tiempo para besos.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - gritó ella, mientras él soltaba una burlesca carcajada, subiendo la escalera.

- Partiré vigilando por los pasillos del ala Este. Procura no atravesarte en mi camino, ¿quieres? No me gustan los ambientes contaminados.

Ino apretaba la varita en su mano, conteniendo la ira. Si la joven no hubiera sido jounin, y no hubiera sido responsable, y no hubiera sido consciente, y no hubiera sido Ino Yamanaka, le habría lanzado ahí mismo su primer intento de _kinjutsu_*. Pero se contuvo, y descargó su ira en un grito.

- ¡Maldito mapache! - Sabaku, varios escalones más arriba, volvió a reír.

Aunque aún no se recuperaba de la desagradable escena vivida con el Ichibi al pie de la escalera, siguió su ronda responsablemente, intentando repasar en su cabeza un par de hechizos nuevos para la clase de encantamientos.

- ¡Maldito Sabaku! - se detuvo, volviendo a recordarlo; tomó otra gragea de la bolsa y se la llevó enfurecida a la boca - ¡¿Quién se cree que es?

Un granuloso sabor inundó su aliento... _madroño_*. Respiró profundo y volvió a repasar la entonación usada en el _Obliviatte no jutsu_, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la _halconería_* llamó su atención. Caminó hasta allá sigilosamente, con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios: había encontrado un alumno infringiendo las normas, alguien en quien podría descargar, sin remordimientos, toda la furia contenida desde aquel episodio con...

- ¡Sabaku! - gritó, abriendo la puerta con sorpresa, para encontrarlo dejando ir un halcón.

El joven bufó con cansancio al advertir su presencia.

- ¡Te dije que no te atravesaras en mi camino! - le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber cuál es "tu camino"? - le espetó con ambas manos en las caderas; Sabaku le lanzó una mirada acuciante a la enfurecida jounin parada frente a él - Además, ¿no deberías estar haciendo la ronda, en vez de mandar halcones en mitad de la noche?

- ¿Mitad de la noche? - preguntó confundido, y luego sonrió sarcástico - Yamanaka, aún no son ni las diez. Si éste es tu concepto de "mitad de la noche", no me queda más que pensar que el gordo y tú nunca han salido a dar un paseo nocturno - sonrió, cerrando la ventana con tranquilidad.

Ino estaba muda preguntándose cómo había llegado Chouji a esa conversación.

_- ¿Es que este imbécil piensa que Chouji y yo...?_

Sabaku caminaba hacia ella dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero Ino le bloqueó el paso.

- ¡Quítate!

- NO.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Sus iris aguamarinos brillaban con aparente furia. Ino intentó corresponder con igual expresión.

- No te metas conmigo, floripona... - se mordió la lengua.

- ¿"Floripona"? - sonrió burlesca - ¡Qué poca originalidad, Sabaku!

Él se mojó los labios con la lengua. El rebelde mechón rojizo volvía a interrumpir su frente, y la vista de Ino se desvió hasta ella. Gaara aprovechó la distracción para avanzar a la salida, pero Ino le retuvo empujándole con su mano en el pecho.

- Yamanaka, Yamanaka... - siseó amedrentador, caminando con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en ella, burlándose de la incapacidad de la chica al obstruirle el paso, mientras lentamente avanzaba haciéndola retroceder.

Ino bufó algo similar a una maldición, furiosa, dispuesta a dar media vuelta aceptando su derrota. Pero la ágil mano de él la retuvo por el brazo, volteándola hacia sí y aprisionándola contra su pecho. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron asustados y un frío temor la invadió, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió intentando mantener la calma, mientras se recriminaba a sí misma haber pretendido enfrentarse a él.

Siendo quien era, no tendría miramientos en hacer uso de su superioridad de fuerza para apartarla del camino... Sabaku se movió, dejando espacio suficiente para encontrar sus ojos. La miraba burlesco, recordándole su error. Ino comenzó a retorcerse intentando soltarse, ocultando bien poco su desesperación. Gaara frunció el ceño, y se detuvo como si algo muy curioso atrajera su atención. Ino inspeccionó su mirada aguamarina, mientras él inspiraba profundamente el aire que ella exhalaba.

- Madroño... - susurró él mordiéndose el labio.

Ella recordó el caramelo en su boca, e inconscientemente lo movió con su lengua. Gaara sonrió, acercando su boca a sólo milímetros de la de ella, que le miraba paralizada; él se detuvo ahí y aspiró el aroma con fruición. Ino sentía golpes eléctricos recorriéndole el cuerpo, mientras él apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y volvía a aspirar el frutal aroma. La respiración de ella se aceleró inconscientemente. La nariz del joven buscaba su nariz, sus ojos oceánicos clamaban por sus ojos, sus labios de estatua implorando por los suyos. Pero el contacto no se producía.

Uno de los brazos de Ino fue liberado cuando él llevó sus dedos a la boca de ella, pero la joven no se movió. Era su oportunidad para zafarse del "forzado" abrazo, pero seguía ahí, esperando...

_- Corre, Ino, corre -_ se decía a sí misma, pero su cuerpo no respondía - _Es tu oportunidad..._ - pero otra vocecita muy, muy oculta le sugería esperar - _¡__Aguarda un poco! __Ya podrás sellarle luego..._

Y se quedó, mientras él entreabría con su pulgar los labios rojos, aspirando cerca, muy cerca, capturando aquel agradable olor a madroño. Y con su otra mano enredándose en los lisos cabellos rubios, acomodando la cabeza de la joven a su antojo, mientras ella con la respiración agitada aguardaba el contacto... Ya después podría abofetearle.

El pulgar se introdujo en la boca de Ino, separando sus dientes... ella aspiró profundo, le faltaba el aire. Los labios de la estatua se acercaron más, el pulgar se retiró y una cálida lengua ocupó su lugar, recorriendo cada espacio de su boca, jugueteando con su compañera, descargando sensaciones, hurgando en los contornos, buscando... Los dos pares de labios se separaron rojos, les faltaba el aire. Ella cerró sus párpados, queriendo detener el tiempo, maldiciéndose por tener que respirar, clamando por otro beso; necesitaba un beso más antes de verse en la necesidad de golpearle fingiendo enojo y salir corriendo... Inclinó su cabeza buscándolo, pero sólo encontró aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente, despertando de un sueño... él le miraba con sorna, moviendo algo entre sus dientes.

- Me encantan los madroños - sonrió, revolviendo el caramelo dentro de su boca.

Y ante la boquiabierta incredulidad de Ino, salió por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada altiva y saboreando el dulce que unos instantes atrás estaba en la boca de ella... Y ella, Ino Yamanaka, se había quedado sin abofetearle, sin insultarle y sin su caramelo, esperando por otro beso. A la incredulidad siguió la ira y bufó furiosa por un largo rato, hasta que su mirada se posó en un interesante objeto olvidado por el chico de ojos aguamarinos.

Frente a ella, bajo la ventana, un pequeño libro verde le recordó la dolorosa ofensa. Caminó hacia él lentamente, levantándolo del suelo, curiosa. Revisó las tapas, sin encontrar el título que esperaba... no habían insultos, ni mención a la palabra "floripona".

_- Sólo lo hizo para fastidiarme -_ pensó, ojeando el libro - _Claro, ¿para qué iba a necesitar Sabaku un libro así, cuando conoce mejores formas de arruinarme el día?_

Lanzó un gruñido, pero a una socarrona mirada de incredulidad, le siguió una de gloriosa fruición al comprender lo que tenía enfrente... y lo guardó en su capa mordiéndose el labio, saboreando la venganza.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras tanto, el chico de ojos aguamarinos recorría los pasillos de regreso a su sala común. Había dado por terminada la ronda de jounin después de ese espectáculo.

_- ¿Por qué lo hice? - _se preguntó, pensando en aquel beso.

La idea había sido arrebatarle el caramelo, burlándose de ella, pero sin besarla. No era correcto contactar de cerca de una "hija del campo". ¿Qué dirían los demás Ichibi si se enteraban?

_- Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Matsuri - _resolvió - _Esto de no tenerla disponible me está afectando... - _pensó al recordar que desde que la joven comenzara a salir con Ittetsu, ya no se preocupaba de él ni de sus necesidades de adolescente - _Tendré que hacerlo antes de que Yamanaka se me ponga enfrente de nuevo... o terminará gustándome el sabor de la floripona._

Sonrió para sí mismo, y negando firmemente con un movimiento de cabeza, dirigió la mano al bolsillo de su capa, en busca de una cuestión más importante que sus fatídicos besos con la "sabelotodo Yamanaka"... pero la sonrisa se le borró instantáneamente al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Incrédulo, detuvo su marcha y se volteó a mirar en dirección a la halconería. Se dirigió hasta allá en aparente calma, pero con los latidos de su corazón palpitándole precipitadamente en las sienes. Abrió la puerta, y un vuelco en su estómago le indicó que la situación era en verdad comprometedora, y la lista de sospechosos sólo tenía un nombre:

- Yamanaka... - susurró con voz trémula, de pie bajo el umbral.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Fuinjutsu _- la práctica del sellado equivale al Quidditch.

*_Chouro y Chouke _- supuestos gemelos inventados, hermanos mayores de Chouji, en los papeles de George y Fred Weasley.

*_Kinjutsu _- equivalente a las maldiciones imperdonables, por ser técnicas prohibidas.

*_Madroño _- es un pequeño fruto rojo de textura granulosa, semejante a arena, que me pareció apropiado para Gaara. En la historia original se menciona menta fresca, más similar a Draco.

*_Halconería _- en lugar de lechucería, porque los ninjas utilizan halcones como mensajeros.


	3. El diario

**Ep. 3: El diario**

La tranquilidad del sueño de la noche anterior, hizo que Ino Yamanaka se presentara a la clase de ninjutsu del día siguiente con una sonrisa de notoria superioridad, dirigida especialmente para el pelirrojo de Ichibi. Desde el momento en que comprendió que el libro verde que había caído en sus manos no podía ser otra cosa que un diario, donde Sabaku pondría sus pensamientos más profundos, se sintió en poder de un arma invencible contra su eterno enemigo, y las insistentes miradas que Gaara le lanzó durante todo el desayuno no hicieron más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Si bien Ino no tenía intención alguna de leer aquel montón de páginas que no debían contener más que insultos a los hijos de civiles campestres, o alabanzas para los ninjas hechiceros, esperaba con ansias el momento en que Sabaku lo pidiera de regreso... Probablemente estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarlo, y ella debía saber hacer muy bien su petición.

- Shikamaru... - se dirigió a su amigo, que caminaba junto a ella en dirección a la mazmorra, mientras Chouji pretendía inútilmente memorizar los últimos sellos de un ninjutsu de agua para el trabajo de ese día.

- ¿Qué? - levantó la cabeza como despertando de un profundo pensamiento.

- Si, por algún motivo, Sabaku se viera obligado a obedecerte... ¿qué le pedirías?

- ¡Que desapareciera! - respondió Chouji, al tiempo que él y Shikamaru se lanzaban a reír.

La joven frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que tú no deberías estar estudiando? - preguntó irónica al castaño; éste, tras lanzar un bufido ininteligible, volvió a esconder el rostro en el pergamino.

- Pero... - comenzó Shikamaru - ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

- Curiosidad - el moreno le lanzó una mirada poco convencida.

- Bueno, si algo así llegara a ocurrir... le pediría que dejara de ser un tunante malintencionado y desagradable _akatsuki_* en potencia.

- ¡Akatsuki! - exclamó la joven, como si esa idea le resultara tan nueva como amedrentadora.

- Es lógico, siendo su tío Sasori la mano derecha de _Pain_* - siguió Chouji, inmiscuyéndose nuevamente - Debe estar esperando para hacerse akatsuki, a no ser que ya lo sea...

El asentimiento de Shikamaru a aquella conclusión del castaño terminaron por confirmar la teoría, e Ino, que en ese momento entraba a la clase de Baki, se sintió más que estúpida por no haber pensado en ello antes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A los pocos minutos de iniciada la clase, un accidental estornudo de Chouji fue motivo suficiente para que Baki decidiera separar al trío bullicioso, reubicándolos maliciosamente. Chouji junto a Zari Mikoshi, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido desde antes incluso que el joven tomara asiento a su lado; y Shikamaru junto a Matsuri de la Arena, pese al intento de alegato que hizo ésta por reservar el puesto a su lado para Sabaku, quien aún no aparecía. Shikamaru no podía tener menos deseos de ocupar el puesto del pelirrojo, pero la mueca desagradable de De la Arena y sus constantes amenazas en susurros la hacían parecer muy convencida de que Shikamaru se sentaba ahí adrede.

Ino, que había quedado sin compañeros en su pupitre, agradecía silenciosamente que no quedaran asientos como para reubicarla a ella... hasta el instante en que, con un fuerte portazo y con toda su elegancia, hizo su entrada Gaara Sabaku.

Los rostros atónitos de los presentes contemplaban la escena expectantes, pensando mentalmente que o Sabaku reclamaría a Baki para que hubiera una nueva reordenación, o que Yamanaka haría algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de impedir aquella cercanía. Incluso Baki, al ver la situación en que se había puesto por molestar a los Kyuubi, se maldecía mentalmente por su torpeza. Así, nadie... absolutamente NADIE consciente de quiénes eran él y ella, habrían esperado lo que ocurrió.

Gaara caminó lentamente hasta su puesto, retiró la silla con elegancia, torciendo la sonrisa pero sin hablar, y doblando las rodillas, se sentó sin mirar a nadie más que a su profesor, quien atónito no se atrevió ni siquiera a formular algún reclamo por el atraso, dada la inestabilidad de la situación. E Ino, para sorpresa de los Kyuubi, no hizo mueca alguna ni manifestó intención de moverse más que para acercar su pluma. Si él no hablaba, no sería ella quien hiciera una ridícula escena para pedir otro asiento.

Segundos después, en un mutismo extremo, Baki comenzó con su interrogatorio sobre los ninjutsus de agua, disfrutando enormemente del poco dominio que mostraba en esto el castaño de Kyuubi.

Ino, que había decidido no mostrar afectación alguna ante la presencia del Ichibi, siguió tomando apuntes con indiferencia hasta que, de la nada, apareció un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro sobre su pergamino. Gaara seguía mirando atentamente a Baki, e Ino titubeó. Aquella nota sólo podía tratar de un asunto: el pequeño cuadernito olvidado por Sabaku. Probablemente exigía su devolución, pero Ino no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo tan fácil. Era su oportunidad de molestar al mapache_,_ y no la desperdiciaría. De un manotazo lanzó el papel lejos del pergamino, como quien quita un molesto insecto, mientras con una satisfecha sonrisa, comprobó cómo Gaara se mordía disimuladamente la punta de la lengua. Ella aparentó seguir tomando nota de la clase mientras añadía mentalmente un punto a su favor_._

_- Si lo quiere de vuelta... -_ pensó para sí - _tendrá que pedírmelo personalmente -_ sonrió regocijada en su pensamiento - _El gran Gaara Sabaku rogándome, frente a toda Konoha... ¡qué mala eres, I-!_

Pero no logró terminar sus cavilaciones, pues una fría mano tomó posesión de su rodilla, paralizándola, al tiempo que ascendía descaradamente por su muslo. La joven soltó la pluma, llevando ambas manos a detener lo que fuera que ocurría debajo de la mesa. El pelirrojo seguía mirando despreocupadamente a su profesor, asintiendo frente a un comentario de éste. Nada en su rostro evidenciaba lo que una de sus manos hacía, mientras ella, roja de vergüenza, juntaba las piernas e intentaba inútilmente con su fuerza de niña detener el avance.

- ¡Gritaré! - amenazó en un susurro apenas audible para su compañero de banco, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

- Hazlo y Baki gozará quitando puntos a Kyuubi - murmuró, acercándose disimuladamente a su oído.

El profesor de ninjutsu comenzó a trazar sellos en el pizarrón, las cabezas de los alumnos descendían, el ruido seco de plumas sobre el papel inundaba la sala, y el corazón de Ino latía con más fuerza que nunca. La mano entre sus piernas no daba muestras de una pronta retirada, y su dueño volvía a acercar sus labios al oído de la joven.

- ¿Ya tengo tu atención? - sonrió, presionando sutilmente el muslo de ella con su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres? - su voz era un susurro amedrentado - _Contrólate, Ino._

- Tienes algo que me pertenece - recién entonces volteó a mirarla, clavando sus profundos ojos aguamarinos en ella, e Ino comprendió que la posibilidad de negarlo quedaba descartada.

- Te lo entregaré... - susurró, dejando de hacer fuerzas contra la mano de Gaara, que ya no avanzaba - pero sólo si prometes dejarme en paz.

La petición le pareció estúpida desde el instante mismo en que las palabras dejaron sus labios, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pretendiendo inyectar entereza en su mensajes como para evaluar el contenido. El joven mordió su labio inferior en una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras aparentaba escribir para distraer la mirada inquisitiva de Baki, que buscaba el origen de un lejano murmullo.

- No estás en posición de pedir nada - volvió a mascullar risueño, mientras su fría mano retomaba su avance.

Ino dio un brinco sobre su asiento. Un par de cabezas se voltearon ante el ruido, pero tras toparse con la amedrentadora mirada de Sabaku siguieron escribiendo.

- Déjame... - imploró con rabia.

- No. Me gustan las zonas cálidas.

Volvió a avanzar entre las piernas apretadas de la joven. Ella podía sentir su dedo meñique a punto de rozar algo más que muslos, mientras mil golpes eléctricos le recorrían el cuerpo. El ojo indagador de Baki, fijo en ambos, le quitaba el aliento. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, el instante era eterno, algo se revolvía dentro de ella, y él... él sonreía.

- Entrégamelo, Yamanaka.

- No lo tengo aquí - confesó en un susurro doloroso.

La fría mano se retiró lentamente, dibujando el camino de regreso a su rodilla. Ino ahogó un suspiro aliviado... derrotado... humillado.

- Esta noche... - volvió a soltar a su oído, y las palabras parecían arrastrarse más que de costumbre - en el baño de jounin.

Sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie en dirección al sensei, consultando sobre uno de los ingredientes de la poción. La media hora de clases restante ambos mantuvieron un glacial mutismo, tanto así, que el mismo Baki acabó recompensando el silencio de Ino con diez puntos para Kyuubi.

- Esperemos que haga un hábito de este inusual acontecimiento, señorita Yamanaka - añadió con su ganchuda nariz puesta justo sobre ella, e Ino pudo sentir las risas semiahogadas de los Ichibi... incluso la de Gaara - Me ahorrará varias pociones para el dolor de cabeza - siguió resoplando Baki.

La joven se mordió la lengua para no responder, haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por conservar los inesperados puntos para su casa... puntos que Shikamaru y Chouji se encargaron de perder cinco minutos después, por el simple hecho de ser ellos mismos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Nunca creí que una clase de ninjutsu me pudiera resultar más desagradable de lo que ya eran - masculló Chouji, reuniéndose con sus amigos a la salida de la sala.

- Tratándose de Baki, las cosas siempre pueden empeorar - agregó Shikamaru, pero Ino seguía muda - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el joven dirigiéndose a ella.

- Sobrevivió a dos horas completas sentada junto a Sabaku, ¡eso es lo que pasa! - expuso Chouji como si la cuestión fuera obvia, y Shikamaru puso cara de comprender.

- ¡Yamanaka! - gritó una voz por detrás de ellos, junto a Matsuri de la Arena y los inseparables sicarios que completaban el cuarteto.

- ¡Hablando de mapaches! - Chouji entornó los ojos, y junto a Shikamaru, puestos uno a cada lado de la joven, le encararon; el pelirrojo rió por la ridícula posición de defensa adoptada por el "trío maravilla" - ¿Qué quieres, Sabaku?

- Nada contigo, tonel... Sólo informar a Yamanaka que la noche comienza a las doce en punto.

Por la cara que pusieron De la Arena y el resto, era obvio que nadie sabía de lo que hablaba el pelirrojo... nadie más que Ino. Y sin decir otra cosa, siguió su camino.

- ¿Y a éste qué le dio? - preguntó Chouji cuando los Ichibi desaparecieron por el pasillo, los otros dos se encogieron de hombros - Lo de su tío en la _Raíz_* le debe estar afectado el cerebro...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el baño de jounin, tras una desesperada proeza por llegar sin ser vista en mitad de la noche, Ino aguardaba la llegada de Sabaku, debatiéndose entre leer algo de aquel libro que tenía entre sus manos y que esa noche perdería, o no. Intentó pensar en otra cosa para distraerse... como en la mala suerte que había tenido al no encontrar la capa de _Kagemane_* de Shikamaru en su baúl, donde siempre estaba, lo que había complicado un poco sus planes. Pero al fin había logrado escabullirse igualmente sin problemas para entregar el bendito libro verde, que jamás debió haber levantado del piso.

Volvió a clavar sus ojos en el objeto de sus infortunios. Sabaku aún no llegaba, y la tentación era grande. Quizás si solamente leía un poco... Las manos, sin darle tiempo a pensar nada, ya lo habían abierto en una página cualquiera, y las palabras saltaban a sus ojos:

**"****La vi anoche nuevamente, como lo vengo haciendo desde hace días… Me ha recibido otra vez con esas caricias melosas y frases de amor eterno..."**

Hermione frunció el ceño.

_- ¡Grandioso! Un diario dedicado a las aventuras nocturnas de Gaara Sabaku... Apostaría que la chica que describe es Matsuri -_ se dijo a sí misma.

**"****Y nuevamente he oído su discurso completo… palabras vacías, aturdidoras, y todo ¿para qué? Por quince infames minutos de gloria gozando su cuerpo..."**

Una expresión de asco se dibujó en los labios de la Kyuubi.

_- ¡¿Que este hombre no piensa en otra cosa! - e_stuvo a punto de cerrar el libro, pero la curiosidad pudo más, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, siguió leyendo - _Sólo comprobaré si se trata de Matsuri... no es bueno guardar dudas - _se justificó mentalmente.

**"... ****para luego quedar exhausto y comparar aquella noche con las anteriores, y aquella mujer con otras... y siempre es lo mismo, pero ella me dedica una sonrisa y yo aparento que lo he disfrutado. Y en todo lo que hacemos es igual... Del continuo observar de mi entorno he llegado a la terrible conclusión de que la humanidad tiende al histrionismo, preocupándose en ensayar con todo detalle cada arrebato de pasión, de manera que la mitad de nuestra vida no es más que una difusa y tormentosa ficción..."**

**- **_Un pensamiento demasiado profundo para un Ichibi - _Ino torció los labios confundida.

**"... f****icción que, cuando acaba, nos deja en el más profundo vacío, sedientos de más… sedientos de un amor real..."**

La joven cerró el libro sobre su falda. La sensación de compartir aquellos últimos pensamientos con Sabaku le hicieron formular una mueca dolorosa. Ella misma vivía en una mentira constante, de la cual solamente escapaba con gritos ahogados en su almohada por las noches, harta del papel que le tocaba interpretar... harta de buscar sin encontrar.

Un viento helado se coló por la ventana, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_- ¿Por qué diablos se tarda tanto? - _se preguntó en un bufido, mientras golpeteaba con sus dedos sobre el libro verde, y sin saber por qué, volvió a abrirlo.

**"Después de una larga lucha con mi padre, por fin le he convencido de escribirle. Me repugna pensar que en estos tres meses que él ha pasado en la Raíz, no haya recibido de su hermano una sola línea, una noticia cualquiera..."**

Ino soltó un suspiro doloroso. Lo último que esperaba encontrar ahí eran palabras que aludieran a Sasori Akasuna en la Raíz.

**"****Esa ridícula alianza con el Lord Oscuro, en extremo lamentable, ha terminado para mi tío en un modo funesto, y para Tadashi con un escándalo público. Me entristece pensar que su hermandad, que en mis recuerdos de niño rebosaba felicidad y asemejaba una historia de cuentos, esté desde ya y para siempre lleno de maldiciones, amargura y desprecio..."**

Sin saber cómo, la joven se había llevado una mano al pecho, donde comenzaba a formarse un nudo doloroso... una lástima creciente ante la tragedia ajena.

**"****En los ojos de mi padre vengo viendo desde hace años, como en un libro abierto, que ya no siente cariño, ternura ni aprecio por el hermano menor que una vez estimó; ninguna alegría en su compañía, ningún interés en comprenderle, ninguna curiosidad por nada que él pudiera hacer, decir o pensar; ninguna esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarán, ningún sentimiento de culpa por el desastre... Y lo peor, es que en los ojos de Sasori he visto lo mismo*...****"**

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando pasar una débil corriente de aire que hizo a Ino cerrar el libro de golpe, pero nadie entró. Esperó un momento... nada. Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró lentamente, dando un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía sola. No tendría cómo explicar su presencia en el baño a aquellas horas si alguien la encontraba. Maldijo a Sabaku interiormente por ponerla en esa situación y ni siquiera aparecerse a la hora acordada.

- Quince minutos más... - murmuró - Sólo esperaré quince minutos más.

Volvió a apoyarse en la pared, regresando su mirada al curioso libro. Lo abrió lentamente y continuó su lectura en una página distinta.

**"****Algo me ha hablado en la noche, y me ha dicho que moriré, no sé dónde, y ese algo eres "_tú_"… "_Tú_", que me propones perder el mundo que conozco, por un mundo distinto; perder la vida que tengo, por una mejor vida; dejar todo cuanto amo, por un amor más grande... Encontrar una tierra más amable que el hogar, más grande que la tierra, allá donde se levanta un viento nuevo... Donde se olvidan los falsos preceptos y los ríos fluyen, donde _"tú"_ y yo pudiéramos ser uno... y luego he despertado, y comprendí que no podía ser. Porque _"tú"_ no me conoces... _y yo no te he encontrado..._"**

Una invisible mano salida de la nada arrebató el libro de las manos de Ino, que atónita miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a su agresor.

- ¿Te diviertes, floripona? - sonó una voz arrastrando las palabras, mientras el enfurecido rostro de Sabaku adquiría corporeidad frente a sus ojos - ¿No puedes dejar de leer nada de lo que caiga en tus manos?

- Yo...

- ¿Desde cuándo lo has estado leyendo?

- Yo...

- ¿Tú...? - sonrió burlón, mirándola como si fuera estúpida.

- Lo siento... Tú no llegabas y yo...

- No importa - torció los labios en una mueca extraña - Siempre supe que tener un librito de éstos terminaría mal.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo... su vergüenza.

- Eso no te importa - caminó hasta uno de los lavabos, sin mirarla, depositando el libro ahí - _Incendiare no jutsu - _murmuró, apuntando con su varita al libro, que instantáneamente comenzó a consumirse en una llama de fuego azul.

- ¡No! - gritó Ino, caminando hacia él - ¿Qué haces?

- Evitar problemas... ya tengo suficiente con lo que tú pudieras leer de él - los ojos aguamarinos de Gaara seguían fijos en el libro que se consumía frente a sí, y ambos jóvenes guardaron un profundo silencio hasta que el objeto quedó reducido a cenizas - Te recomiendo que te vayas - masculló en un tono frío, sin mirarla.

- Yo, en verdad lo siento... No sabía...

- Yamanaka... Llevo un buen rato tentado de hacerte un genjutsu desmemorizante, pero para tu suerte aún no lo domino lo suficientemente bien, y dejar amnésica a la sabelotodo de Konoha me podría traer problemas. Así que solamente sal de aquí, ¿quieres?

Seguía sin mirarla. Ino habría querido decir algo pero se contuvo, y dando media vuelta, atravesó la puerta en dirección al pasillo. La joven caminaba en la oscuridad de regreso a la sala común de Kyuubi, sintiéndose profundamente miserable. No debía haber leído el diario de Sabaku, ni por mucho que el joven fuera un mapache despreciable.

De pronto, un áspero gruñido la hizo detener el paso obligándola a contener la respiración. _Pakkun_* tenía sus ojos caninos fijos en ella, impidiéndole el paso, atrayendo con su terrorífico jadeo el severo andar de Kakashi, cuya lámpara comenzaba a inundar con su luz el pasillo. Ino intentó caminar de regreso, huyendo de la luz, pero en un rápido movimiento Pakkun volvió a encararla, con la mirada amenazante. La luz seguía acercándose... La respiración de Ino se agitó mientras el perro le cercaba el paso de un modo espeluznante, hasta que en un horroroso ladrido que inundó el pasillo, el animal fue levantado del suelo en algo similar a una patada, dando contra el muro en un estruendoso golpe del que le costó incorporarse. Kakashi aceleró el paso al oír el lamento de su compañero.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué te han hecho? - gritaba a través del pasillo.

Ino, paralizada, miraba en todas direcciones hasta que algo le cubrió la boca, y obligando a su mano a envolver un extraño objeto, frío como un muerto, la hizo voltearse a encontrar sus ojos aguamarinos. Ino le contempló atónita. Kakashi estaba frente a ellos, buscando al agresor y lamentándose mientras envolvía con sus brazos al animal, que no despegaba sus caninos ojos de los jóvenes. Era como si el celador no pudiera verlos... como si de pronto, la llegada de Sabaku la hubiera hecho invisible también a ella. La rubia dirigió su mirada al frío objeto contra el cual Gaara la obligaba a presionar su mano: era una grisácea mano cortada a la altura de la muñeca, en cuyos dedos se sostenía una vela.

_- La mano de la gloria - _exclamó interiormente, recordando aquellos libros en que se describía su propiedad de ocultar a los ojos del mundo a quien la sostuviera; un objeto tradicionalmente ligado a magia oscura, y ahora ella la sostenía junto a él y agradecía su existencia.

Kakashi siguió buscando desesperado sin encontrar nada, y tras echar una frías maldiciones al aire, salió con su magullado perro entre los brazos. Ino se separó de Gaara, que apareció sonriendo divertido a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Salvarte de Hatake - respondió como si fuera obvio - Si te descubren aquí querrán saber qué hacías, y no quiero que toda Konoha se entere que me he reunido en el baño de jounin con una sabelotodo insufrible.

- ¡Casi mataste a su perro!

- ¿Y? - preguntó con cara de no entender el punto.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Gaara la miró incrédulo y luego frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Yamanaka!

Dio la vuelta como para irse... Ino le observó confundida, más aún cuando el joven se detuvo y volvió a clavar su mirada en ella, con una sonrisa perversamente divertida.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No te parece que falta algo?

- ¿Qué...?

Gaara se acercó pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de la joven, obligándola a quedar entre la pared y su cuerpo. Los labios de él se inclinaban hacia ella divertidos, y prolongaron el roce hasta hacerlo eterno, mordisqueando dulcemente su labio inferior, mientras ella a duras penas contenía el deseo de inclinarse hacia él en busca de un contacto más profundo. Tan inesperadamente como había llegado, se separó.

- Buenas noches, Yamanaka - sonrió con sorna.

Y echó a andar a través del pasillo despreocupadamente, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera lo más natural del mundo, mientras Ino le maldecía entre dientes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esa noche, tras llegar silenciosamente a su cuarto y ponerse el pijama, comenzó en su cama una terrible lucha con las sábanas. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido, de un modo u otro le impedía el sueño. Los claros rayos de la Luna entraban libremente a través de las cortinas que separaban su cama de las otras. Por algún motivo le resultaba cada vez más brillante, más clara, más desagradable... Se dio la vuelta sobre la almohada, cubriendo sus ojos con el cabello suelto. La luz seguía entrando... la irritaba. Intentó no pensar en la luz... dormir... concentrarse en dormir... y casi lo logra, de no ser por un par de pasos que interrumpieron el incómodo silencio de la habitación_._

_- ¡Otra con insomnio! - _pensó.

Los pasos siguieron acercándose, pisadas rítmicas, atronadoras... demasiado ruidosas para ser de alguna joven en pijama. Se quitó el cabello del rostro buscando el origen del sonido con curiosidad. Una sombra estaba de pie justo frente a su cama, al otro lado de la cortina. Ino se incorporó asustada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

- ¿Quién...? - comenzó a decir, pero el ruido de su propia voz la asustó.

La figura extendió una mano para descorrer la cortina, tan lentamente que el tiempo parecía eterno, mientras la joven sentía el corazón escapársele por la boca; hasta que unos profundos orbes aguamarinos, coronados de océano, fueron acompañados de una sarcástica sonrisa, tan fría y a la vez tan intensa... El pálido rostro iluminado por la Luna la contempló por un instante eterno, parado justo frente a ella. Las razones por las cuales aquella situación no podía estar ocurriendo se agolparon en la mente de Ino con tal rapidez, que no tuvo oportunidad de elaborar una sola idea clara.

- ¿Qué...? - soltó en un amedrentado susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero en vez de contestar en palabras el joven amplió su sonrisa, y apoyando ambos brazos a los pies de la cama de Ino, se movió lenta y armoniosamente en busca de la joven, que atónita, recogía su cuerpo contra el respaldo de madera, pretendiendo inútilmente evitar el encuentro. Le mantuvo la mirada un largo rato, envolviéndola con sus ojos y su cuerpo. Los iris aguamarinos descendieron por su rostro hasta clavarse en sus labios, donde el aire escapaba rápido y entrecortado, y capturó su aliento en un beso tan violento como ansiado, cercándola con sus brazos fríos, robándole el calor a ella.

El instinto que primó en Ino al principio fue rendirse a un sentimiento de entrega que aumentaba con cada roce de aquellos labios tibios descendiendo por su cuello. Pero cuando un suspiro placentero escapó de su boca, amenazando con interrumpir el sueño de sus compañeras, la realidad la golpeó como un balde de agua fría, y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Gaara le alejó de sí, presionando su propia espalda contra la cabecera de la cama para aumentar aún más la distancia entre ambos.

- ¡Sal! - exclamó en un susurro doloroso, respirando agitadamente sin poder mirarle.

- ¡No! - dijo el joven, deslizándose aún más cerca de ella, colocando una atrevida mano sobre su rodilla desnuda.

Ino la corrió con violencia, tirando su camisa de dormir hasta sus tobillos para quitar cualquier resto de piel descubierta del alcance del chico. Él sonrió con aquella mueca encantadora, extraña mezcla de orgullosa soberbia y ternura infantil, tomando las caderas de la rubia entre sus manos, apretando el cuerpo recogido de ella contra su pecho mientras con sus labios buscaba la otra boca.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - gimoteó ella débilmente justo antes de que sus labios contactaran con los de él, respondiéndole el beso.

- Porque te deseo... tanto como tú me deseas - volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor violencia, moviendo una de sus manos hacia la espalda de la joven y acercándola a su cuerpo con vehemencia - No puedes negarlo... - siguió la grave voz susurrando con tibieza en el oído de ella, mientras otra fría mano se abría camino entre sus piernas - Puedo verlo en cada uno de tus movimientos.

La camisa se deslizaba mágicamente por su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto demasiado. Las manos de él se ubicaron a cada lado del rostro de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ni siquiera puedes mirarme sin que el deseo en tus ojos te traicione - ella cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo a él, cuyo rostro volvió a buscar su oído - Ino... - aquello la hizo temblar - Ino... - repitió al voz.

La chica buscó sus ojos con ansia y deseo, suscitado por la sola pronunciación de su nombre por aquellos labios fríos, pero lo que encontró, fue un orbe jade clavada en su rostro.

- ¡INO! - volvió a gritarle Sakura, haciéndola incorporarse bruscamente de la cama - ¡Que te levantes, mujer, que llegaremos tarde a clases!

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Akatsuki _- en lugar de mortífagos, porque son "los malos".

*_Pain _- ocupa el puesto de Voldemort, por ser el líder.

*_Raíz _- equivalente a la prisión de Azkaban.

*_Kagemane _- en lugar de la Capa de Invisibilidad.

*_En los ojos de mi padre_... - originalmente hablaba de la relación entre los padres de Draco, pero lo he cambiado por la relación fraternal entre Tadashi y Sasori al ser éste un miembro de Akatsuki (mortífago).

*_Pakkun_ - toma el lugar de la señora Norris, y por tanto, Kakashi el de Argus Filch.


	4. La Raíz

**Ep. 4: La Raíz**

Ino tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de Ichibi, a la espera de que el pelirrojo hiciera su aparición. Desde hacía unas semanas no se había dado entre ambos más interacción que el profundo intercambio de miradas durante el desayuno, un hábito al cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse; pero Gaara no había llegado aún, pese a que aquella comida estaba a punto de terminar.

- ¿Supieron lo del tío de Sabaku?- preguntó Naruto en medio de la conversación que mantenían los de Kyuubi, e Ino se volteó hacia él con repentino interés.

- ¿Se escapó de la Raíz? - preguntó Chouji.

- No, peor... lo han dejado libre.

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó Shikamaru contrariado - Pero, ¿cómo?

- Es verdad, aparece en _Courier-nin_*... a él y otros akatsuki.

- Por lo que leí... - siguió Sakura apoyando a su compañero - decidieron que no podían dejarlos en la Raíz sólo por formar parte de un grupo de fanáticos, mientras no se tuvieran pruebas reales contra ellos.

- ¿Grupo de fanáticos? - Shikamaru frunció el ceño - ¡Son akatsuki!

- Ante las leyes ninjas eso entra en lo que se llama "grupo de culto", y al menos en el País del Fuego, existe algo llamado "libertad de culto". Y no se puede juzgar a un solo integrante por las acciones del grupo.

Por un largo instante, los jóvenes de Kyuubi compartieron muecas de claro escepticismo, hasta que Shikamaru lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

- Pero bueno... Supongo que Sasori Akasuna, después de haber estado ahí, ya no podrá sentirse tan invulnerable y orgulloso de su apellido, ¿no? - propuso Chouji.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Hinata curiosa.

- Pues porque es un criminal.

- ¿Y eso a quién le importa? - interrumpió Sakura - Con la cantidad de dinero que tiene, pronto olvidarán que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

- _Muy cierto_ - pensó Ino, compartiendo el pensamiento de su amiga; hacía mucho tiempo que ella creía que para quienes constituían el mundo ninja, poco importaba liberarse del pecado, de la inmoralidad o del crimen... con solo librarse de la pobreza era más que suficiente.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más terrible de todo esto? - preguntó Chouji, tras considerar las últimas palabras expuestas, y las chicas le miraron atentas a la respuesta - Que cuando a los malos como ese mapache les va bien, y a nosotros que somos los buenos nos va mal... en verdad dan ganas de hacer mal las cosas.

- Pues yo no estoy segura de que a Sabaku le vaya tan bien - suspiró Ino.

- Entonces eres la única que lo duda, porque yo le veo perfectamente. Le han dejado ir a casa a recibir a su tío sin importar que faltara a clases - masculló Shino - Y además, tiene un apellido prestigioso.

- Y tiene excelentes calificaciones - suspiró Naruto agregándose a la plática.

- Y es rico - siguió Chouji, disimulando mal su envidia.

- Y es jounin - agregó Shikamaru en una mueca.

- Y es guapo - todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Sakura como si hubiese dicho una atrocidad - ¿Qué? ¿Es que no les parece lindo? - los hombres pusieron cara de asco, pero entre el grupo femenino, la duda fue dando paso poco a poco a la aceptación de un pensamiento compartido.

- Bueno, hay que admitir que tiene su gracia... - Chouji le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermana _Tayuya_*.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Sakura tiene razón - siguió Tayuya - Gaara Sabaku es probablemente el más guapo de Ichibi.

- Y de Konoha - agregó Hinata ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y la silenciosa aceptación de las mujeres.

- Sí, es un gran partido - terminó Tayuya, mientras Ino seguía muda - ¡Lástima que sea un imbécil!

La joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes asintió en el más profundo silencio, mientras dirigía una última mirada al puesto que seguía vacío, tres mesas más allá.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un pelirrojo adolescente, con una larga túnica negra y bufanda a rayas grises y verdes, aguardaba con un semblante cabizbajo apoyado de espaldas contra uno de los muros de la estación por el chófer que pasaría a buscarle para llevarle de regreso a casa. La noticia de que liberarían a su tío le había tomado por sorpresa la noche anterior, a través de una escueta carta de Tadashi, en que éste le aseguraba que las cosas solo podrían mejorar de ahora en adelante. Gaara, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que nada mejoraría con el regreso de Sasori, pero creía conveniente actuar como si compartiera las esperanzas de su padre.

Una joven que pasaba por su lado dio un tropezón, buscando apoyo en el hombro de él, aferrándose a su capa. La muchacha masculló un "Lo siento" mientras se incorporaba, a lo que Gaara respondió con una fría contorsión de su labio en una mueca de asco, haciendo ademán de quitar de su capa el polvo sucio con la mano. Odiaba a los _floripones _y todo lo referente a ellos, más por un acto de imitación que por convicción propia. Aun así, prefería tenerlos tan lejos como fuera posible, porque aquel desconocimiento que éstos tenían de las técnicas ninja le impedía a él utilizarlas a su antojo y libremente, sin ser penado por poner en riesgo el secreto de su mundo.

Ser superior a los floripones, pero tener que ocultar aquella superioridad como un defecto, era una disyuntiva que lo enardecía con sólo pensar en ella. Había llegado a creer, en etapas más extremistas de su vida, que si el mundo perteneciera únicamente a los ninjas sería un lugar mejor... pero su hermana le hizo ver la desventaja de aquello: si no existieran los floripones, ¿dónde radicaría la superioridad del ninja?. Dio un bufido al recordar aquella aclaración.

Un anciano tosió a escasos centímetros suyos. Gaara se retiró, pretendiendo no respirar del mismo aire, intentando inútilmente evitar el contacto. Pero entonces, un tibio recuerdo le hizo ver la hipocresía de aquella acción.

- _¡Vamos, Gaara! Compartes de todo en los besos con una floripona, y ahora te asusta que te toquen un par de gotas de saliva suspendidas en el aire..._

Una cálida sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al recordar las sensaciones compartidas con la joven, una sonrisa sincera que se aprovechaba de aquel momento libre de ojos juzgadores, para manifestar sus impresiones con descaro. La chica tenía algo que le atraía enormemente, y él había concluido que no había nada de malo en admitirlo, mientras no fuera más que consigo mismo.

El silbato de un tren sonó a lo lejos, mientras un rostro conocido le saludaba, recogiendo sus maletas para llevarle a casa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La noticia de ser escogida _Anbu_* de Konoha había tenido beneficiosos efectos en el estado anímico de Ino. Chouji era entre todos el más agradecido, por los muchos regaños que aquella nueva actitud le había ahorrado, y las tiernas sonrisas que ahora conseguían por parte de ella con sus desatinados comentarios. Y a esto se sumaba la ausencia de Sabaku durante todo el mes de noviembre, por lo cual el gordito se habría considerado completamente feliz... Pero entonces, un pequeño detalle de su entorno familiar vino a nublar todo lo bueno.

- Chouji, ¿quieres cambiar esa cara? - pidió Tayuya, acariciando tiernamente la mano que Kimimaro apoyaba a su lado - No puedo estudiar si me miras así.

- Mmmm... - el castaño gruñía, lanzando una fulminante mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los Kyuubi.

- ¡Ah! - Tayuya se levantó exasperada del asiento de la sala común - ¡Vámonos, Kimimaro! Mi hermano no tiene caso... ¡es un burro!

Se levantó echando chispas frente a la atenta mirada de su hermano, y seguida muy de cerca por un sumiso Kaguya, quien parecía suplicar por piedad mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a Chouji.

- ¿No crees que ya deberías ir aceptándolo? - sugirió Ino cuando quedaron solos los tres amigos en la sala común; Chouji volvió a gruñir - Es decir, Tayuya le quiere... y estoy segura de que él también a ella. Es un buen muchacho, y...

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - preguntó exasperado - No me importa que sea un "buen muchacho". No es lo que yo quiero para mi hermanita.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres para ella, Chouji? - Ino entornó los ojos - No hay nadie en toda Konoha que cumpla con tus requisitos.

- Claro que sí... Shikamaru, por ejemplo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el aludido saliendo de su ensimismamiento - ¿Yo qué?

- Pero tú no puedes escoger por ella, Chouji. Hace mucho que a Tayuya le ha dejado de atraer Shikamaru, y a él... bueno...

- ¿Bueno, qué? - preguntó Chouji, esperando que terminara la frase; sus amigos compartieron una mirada de cómplice secretismo - ¿Me estáis ocultando algo?

El joven de cabello oscuro negó con una actitud poco convincente. El Akimichi detuvo su mirada en él, luego en Ino, y volvió finalmente a clavarla en él.

- ¿Es que vosotros dos...? - el corazón se le quería salir por la boca mientras planteaba su pregunta, pensando en lo terrible que sería que aquellos dos se gustaran... que a Ino le gustara otro.

- ¡No, Chouji! - gritó ella, lanzando una gran carcajada que compartió con Shikamaru - No es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que, bueno... - carraspeó Shikamaru bajando la voz - Quizás a mí me guste otra persona... eso.

- ¿Quién?

- Aún no estoy seguro.

- Pero ¿quién? ¡Vamos, no puedes dejarme con la duda! - suplicó Chouji - Tú sabes que soy bueno para sacar conjeturas erróneas y podría terminar creyendo que te gusta la chiflada de Shiho o alguien así.

Intentó sonreír, pero la fría mirada de Ino se lo impidió. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Y si así fuera, qué? - su amigo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, pero Shikamaru cerró el libro de un golpe y caminó hacia la salida de la sala común, en profundo silencio.

- No debiste decir eso - reclamó Ino.

- Pero es que yo... es decir, ¿en verdad le gusta Shiho? - ella se encogió de hombros - Pero es que es tan... irrisorio. Son tan distintos... Es casi tan ridículo como que a ti te gustara Sabaku.

Y comenzó a reír. Ino le contempló fría un largo rato, contorsionando el labio en una mueca de fingida aceptación. Pero, muy en el fondo, no veía porqué aquellas parejas podían parecer tan ridículas.

- Pero el amor no busca la igualdad, Chouji - habló Sakura con voz soñadora justo detrás de él, mientras se quitaba la bufanda para sentarse junto a ellos - Sino que la crea.

El Akimichi entornó los ojos, mientras en los labios de Ino se dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices... - masculló el castaño - Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes?

- Estábamos hablando con el grupo de iryo-nin junto al Ichiraku, y me he enterado de cosas horribles.

- ¿Alguna que sea verdad?

- No hagas bromas, Chouji, que esto es serio - siguió la pelirosa con aparente enojo - Dicen que la razón por la que Gaara Sabaku ha tardado tanto en regresar es porque ha ido a convertirse en akatsuki.

- No me extrañaría.

- Y que no solamente él, sino que hay muchos de Ichibi que ya tienen el _Shiki Fuujin_* en su brazo… Una chica de _Sanbi_* nos ha dicho que ella la vio en Kankuro cuando éste salía de la ducha.

- ¿Y cómo diablos le vio ella salir de la ducha? - preguntó Chouji con malicia.

Sakura entornó los ojos como si la respuesta estuviera de más. Mientras tanto Ino, que se mantenía en otro mundo desde hacía un buen rato, seguía repitiendo las últimas palabras que había oído en su mente.

- _Gaara Sabaku... akatsuki..._

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Courier-nin _- se refiere a los ninjas carteros, por eso sustituye al diario "El Profeta".

*_Tayuya _- aquí hace el papel de Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de Ron/Chouji.

*_Anbu _- en lugar de Premio Anual, al ser el rango más alto entre los alumnos.

*_Shiki Fuujin _- el jutsu de sellado que tiene Naruto, hace el mismo papel que la Marca Tenebrosa.

*_Sanbi _- la última de las cuatro casas, correspondiente a Hufflepuff (**Ichibi/Slytherin**, **Sanbi/Hufflepuff**, **Nanabi/Ravenclaw** y **Kyuubi/Gryffindor**).


	5. Vacío

**Ep. 5: Vacío**

Aún estaba oscuro cuando Gaara Sabaku despertaba de su primera noche de regreso a Konoha. Pronto reconoció a través de la penumbra los muebles de su habitación donde solo había una cama... la suya, por lo que no hacía falta cortinas que le separaran de los otros. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, del que lamentaba haber despertado. No recordaba detalles de lo que había soñado, pero sabía bien que algo había tenido que ver con una muchacha de cabellos rubios.

Sonriendo para sí mientras pensaba en ello, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel sueño había sido producto de los escasos minutos en que sus ojos contactaron con los de ella en el gran comedor, el día anterior, después de su llegada. Definitivamente los furtivos encuentros de los meses anteriores habían creado, según él, una especie de complicidad entre ellos donde ambos buscaban un "algo" que él mismo no estaba seguro de cómo llamar. Le agradaba pensar en ella, pese a ser quien era... y lo que era... y pese también a que algún día, no muy lejano, probablemente acabarían enfrentándose en algo más que una infantil pelea colegial, como había quedado resuelto en aquellas desagradables vacaciones.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al pensarlo mientras se abrazaba a la almohada, concluyendo que, precisamente a causa de ese inevitable enfrentamiento, es que el placer que pudieran causarle esos encuentros con la floripona debían quedar como un resguardado secreto entre él y su conciencia.

Algo se removió a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear instintivamente justo cuando un par de brazos femeninos se lanzaban en torno a él.

- ¡Matsuri! - le tomó un par de segundos recordar cómo había llegado la joven a su cama la noche anterior, mientras ella le dirigía una sonrisa divertida, acompañándola de un beso.

- ¿Te desperté? - murmuró somnolienta, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

- Sí - mintió.

Ella levantó la cabeza contrariada, y exploró detenidamente sus ojos antes de volver a sonreír.

- ¡Mentiroso!

Y volvió a besarle comenzando una nueva seguidilla de caricias que quedaron solo en eso, más por cansancio que por falta de deseo, antes de retomar la posición con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él... sonriendo. Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por un nuevo comentario de Gaara.

- Ayer me topé con Ittetsu.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada... pero la mirada que me lanzó era de pocos amigos.

- Eso era de esperarse. Después de todo no terminamos muy bien... y él sabe que fue por ti.

- ¿Terminasteis?

- Poco después de que tú te fueras.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella alzó el rostro, enfrentándole.

- Porque no podía dejar de imaginar que eras tú quien me tocaba cuando estaba con él - a Gaara le habría gustado preguntar cómo era posible imaginarlo a él estando con alguien tan poco agraciado como aquel tipo de voz ronca y mandíbula prominente, pero la mirada de Matsuri le dio a entender la seriedad de la confesión - La última vez pronuncié tu nombre... y creo que eso no le agradó.

Ella se acercó a besarle nuevamente, como para acabar con el tema, retomando su sonrisa mientras él pensaba en cómo podía hacer una persona para estar con alguien imaginando a otro... a otra...

Sin saber porqué, las manos de Gaara se enredaron en los cabellos color arena de Matsuri, acercándola a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginando... recordando. Sus manos descendían por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar a su cintura, envolviéndola y ubicándola con un solo movimiento justo bajo su cuerpo, sin despegar sus labios... sin abrir sus ojos... Pero una rápida acción de las piernas de ella, enrollándose en torno a su cuerpo, le hizo parpadear de golpe, despertando de su sueño: esa no podía ser Yamanaka, no era lógico un movimiento así proveniente de aquella joven que apenas y sabía besar, y cuya aparente inocencia y pasiones reprimidas eran la fuente de los ocultos deseos de él. No, esos ojos negros entrecerrados... definitivamente no eran los de Yamanaka.

Se liberó trabajosamente de la presión de las piernas de Matsuri, para sentarse a la orilla de la cama. El sol comenzaba a salir.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó ella contrariada al verle caminar en dirección al baño.

- Debo estar descansado para hoy. Tendré que ponerme al día con los trabajos pendientes, y prefiero partir temprano.

- Pero hoy es el paseo a la _Torre_*... tienes toda la tarde para ponerte al día.

Pero él no respondió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Segundos después se oía el correr del agua en la ducha, y aunque grandes fueron los intentos de la joven Ichibi por entrar a hacerle compañía, algún extraño jutsu en la puerta que no pudo revertir le impidió concretar sus deseos, haciéndola bufar de la rabia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Algo se había removido nuevamente en el interior de Ino tras aquellos escasos instantes en que sus miradas de toparon en día anterior. Desde que él regresó, la intranquilidad se había apoderado de ella con más fuerza que antes...

Para su tormento, entre más vueltas daba al asunto, más maldecía el encantador atractivo físico del Ichibi, convencida de que sería más fácil odiarle si fuera un chico normal. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarla tanto? ¿Desde cuándo soñaba despierta con caricias prohibidas, rememorando besos que debía odiar? ¿Cómo es que ella, siendo Anbu e inteligente, se negaba a pensar en él como un akatsuki, cuando era la más obvia verdad? ¿O no?...

Volvió a morderse el labio pensándolo, mientras caminaba al gran comedor acompañada de sus amigos, quienes seguían discutiendo sobre la veracidad de aquel rumor sobre Baki en ropa interior cantándole a la luna en pleno _Bosque del Terror_* la noche de Navidad.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Ino?

- ¿Sobre qué, Shikamaru?

- ¿Que si es verdad lo de Baki? - agregó Chouji, y la joven frunció el ceño incrédula.

- A decir verdad... sigo creyendo que uno de vosotros dos lo inventó.

- Te digo que no, no fuimos nosotros - siguió Chouji poco convincente, mientras Shikamaru lanzaba una risita baja.

- Como sea... Cuando Baki-sensei se entere sobre quiénes difundieron el rumor, lo cual tarde o temprano sabrá, no nos irá muy bien.

Justo en ese momento, la figura de Kankuro (primo de Gaara) envuelto en su capa verde cruzó por delante de ellos, haciéndoles dejar de lado su conversación. El joven pasó por el lado de ellos, con la mueca burlona que caracterizaba a todos los de su casa, deteniéndose especialmente su mirada en Ino, a quien recorrió de pies a cabeza y en tal forma que los colores se subieron a las mejillas de ella.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? - le gritó Chouji, adelantando unos pasos hacia él.

- Nada que valga la pena - masculló el castaño siguiendo su camino como si nada, mientras el Akimichi seguía evaluando las posibles consecuencias de golpearlo ahí mismo, pero conteniéndose al fin cuando éste desapareció de su vista.

- ¡Maldito Ichibi! - bufó, mientras Ino le jalaba del brazo obligándole a retomar el camino - ¡Son todos iguales: una pila de mapaches detestables!

- Partiendo por Baki - agregó Shikamaru, mientras ella entornaba los ojos por no tener una réplica válida para contradecir el comentario.

- Y ese Sabaku... - la rubia se detuvo instintivamente.

- ¿Cómo es que llegó Sabaku a la conversación? - Chouji enfrentó la mirada enfadada de Ino con cierto desconcierto.

- ¿Es un Ichibi, no? - repuso el gordito - El peor de todos, ¿verdad Shikamaru? ... ¿Shikamaru? ... ¡Shikamaru!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? - preguntó el aludido saliendo de su ensimismamiento, entre la furia creciente de Chouji y la sonrisa divertida de Ino.

- ¿En qué mundo estabas? - pero antes de que el joven respondiera, la protagonista de los pensamientos de Shikamaru apareció frente a ellos a la puerta del Gran Comedor, con un par de largos aretes artesanales sin forma definida, y la cabellera de extraño color sujeta en un moño con un senbon - ¡Shiho! ¿Cómo estás?

- Viva - murmuró la joven mirando a cada uno de los presentes, hasta depositar su mirada en Shikamaru - ¿Irás esta tarde a la Torre?

Era en verdad extraña la situación que se había creado entre Shikamaru y la chiflada Shiho. Aunque sus amigos habían visto en un principio aquella cercanía entre ambos como efectos de una especie de conmiseración por parte del Nara hacia la impopular chica, las últimas semanas comenzaba a generar una serie de dudas respecto a la naturaleza de aquel vínculo invisible que unía a ambos jóvenes: por un lado estaba la debilitada amistad entre Shiho y Tayuya, quien sin dar grandes explicaciones, hacía comentarios aludiendo a la gafotas como una traidora en cuestión de amores, y por otro lado las cada vez más frecuentes desapariciones de Shikamaru en excursiones al lago.

También estaba el aire de misticismo que comenzaba a rondar a Shiho cada vez con mayor intensidad, esparciendo rumores respecto a una extraña capacidad para adelantarse a los hechos que la venía caracterizando, al punto que más que un compañero la había propuesto como futuro reemplazo para _Yurika-sensei_*. Ino misma no sabía cómo interpretar aquella unión entre su amigo y la chica, pero estaba segura de que las teorías de Tayuya respecto a un romance entre ambos eran erróneas e ilógicas, pues Shiho y Shikamaru no podían ser más opuestos. Los únicos más opuestos que ese par eran... ella y Sabaku.

Apretando los dientes frente a aquel último pensamiento, indicó a sus amigos que les esperaría en el comedor y echó a andar seguida de Chouji, echando una última mirada hacia atrás.

- ¡Vaya parejita! - exclamó el gordito en tono de broma.

- ¿Tú crees que...? No puede ser, son demasiado diferentes.

- Bueno, pero ya sabes como dicen... los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? - ella abrió la boca tomando asiento en la mesa, pero sin decir nada volvió a cerrarla - En todo caso, no creo que ocurra algo aún... Shikamaru ya nos habría dicho.

- Supongo - masculló, justo en el momento en que notaba haber quedado nuevamente sentada en dirección a la mesa donde él tomaría asiento.

Se maldijo interiormente por el descuido, pensando en cuánto sufriría por ignorarle cuando él llegara... pero Sabaku no llegó. Algo comentaban sus compañeros sobre el nuevo novio de Tayuya, mientras ella lanzaba miradas desapercibidas a la mesa de enfrente... pero él no apareció nunca. En ese almuerzo, no hubo un par de ojos aguamarinos con los cuales intercambiar miradas, pero aunque ella no los notó, sí había un par de ojos negros atentos a la insistencia de las miradas de ella.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, De la Arena? - le preguntó Kankuro, buscando con la mirada el punto donde ella dirigía la suya, pero no encontró nada.

- Nada... solo estoy armándome una historia.

- Si Sabaku está incluido, imagino que será muy romanticota, ¿verdad? - masculló, soltando una risita.

- ¿Romántica? - bufó incrédula - No. Si me conocieras un poco, sabrías que tengo predilección por las tragedias - y sin decir más, se puso de pie y echó a andar en dirección a la biblioteca.

La verdad es que Matsuri de la Arena no era una joven con muchos dotes, aparte de una belleza complementada de una coqueta picardía; pero si de algo se enorgullecía la joven, era de poseer un bien desarrollado instinto para presentir cuándo algo no andaba bien... y definitivamente, algo no andaba bien con Sabaku. Si bien no sabía cómo encajaba Yamanaka en todo eso, estaba segura de la participación de la kunoichi en el problema, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a saber qué era.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Caminó hasta la biblioteca, recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Gaara hasta dar con él, pues sabía que el joven estaría ahí terminando su trabajo de encantamientos. Cuando la vio tomar asiento justo frente a él, sacándolo de su concentración, entornó los ojos en una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres, De la Arena?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Yamanaka contigo?

Gaara dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada hacia Matsuri, encontrándose con una expresión ridículamente inquisitiva, y sin contenerse echó a reír a destajo, ganando una adusta mirada por parte de _Izumo y Kotetsu_* quienes le indicaron el letrero que impedía hablar en la biblioteca. Gaara fue bajando la intensidad de sus carcajadas y esperó que los bibliotecarios retomaran su puesto tras el escritorio antes de volver a enfrentar a Matsuri.

- ¿Estás celosa de Yamanaka?

- No es eso... Es que algo hay, lo sé. La muy bruta no ha dejado de buscarte con la vista durante todo el almuerzo, como si te esperara para algo.

- Matsuri, Matsuri... Lo más lógico es que quiera verme, la pobre tiene ojos, y en Kyuubi hay bien poco que ver, ¿no? ¿Cómo iba ella a resistirse a mis encantos? - bromeó para desquiciar aún más a Matsuri, echando a reír nuevamente - Lo siento, pero me parece que estas alucinando, De la Arena.

Y tras darle una mirada reprobatoria a la joven, siguió escribiendo. Ella le contempló un largo rato en silencio.

- ¿Irás a la Torre?

- No.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Necesito terminar estos trabajos, y tú me desconcentras.

- No lo haré, en serio - Gaara arrojó la pluma sobre el pergamino con fastidio.

- Pues ya lo estás haciendo - comenzó a retomar sus cosas como dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sabes, De la Arena, creo que sería mejor si regresas con Ittetsu y me dejas en paz un rato, porque te me estás haciendo verdaderamente insoportable.

La joven se levantó con rabia, herida en su amor propio, y sin decir más nada le dejó. Gaara permaneció de pie unos instantes, hasta que comprobó que ella no regresaría, y volvió a tomar asiento para terminar el pergamino. Llevaba cinco palabras escritas cuando una pregunta asomó a sus pensamientos.

- _¿Será verdad que Yamanaka me estaba buscando?_ - sonrió incrédulo.

Alguien se detuvo a su lado. Era Kankuro, que se le quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kankuro? - preguntó Gaara cuando la mirada del otro comenzó a incomodarle.

- Saber por qué te tomaste vacaciones tan largas.

- Fue solo un mes...

- Aun así, a nadie le tomó tanto tiempo como a ti.

- No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso por aquí - masculló irritado, arrastrando las palabras, y Kankuro amplió su sonrisa.

- Nadie nos escucha, todos están afuera para tomar los _kuchiyose_* a la Torre - Gaara siguió escribiendo, ignorándolo - ¿No irás?

- No Kankuro, no iré.

- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes - y dando media vuelta, el castaño desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, dejando a Gaara sumido en pensamientos desagradables.

En cierta forma, Kankuro tenía razón... nadie se tomaba un mes, en medio del periodo escolar, para hacer lo que él había hecho. Bien podía haber esperado a las vacaciones de verano, como era lo más lógico de hacer, pero la salida de su tío Sasori de La Raíz a base de jurar lealtades a los _Cinco Kages_*, así como prometer a todo el mundo ninja su devoción por derrocar al Señor Oscuro, había creado un contradictorio problema: por un lado, pese a que se le concedió la libertad así como la retribución de su nombre y prestigio, eran bien pocos los ninjas que confiaban en la palabra de Sasori Akasuna, por lo que seguían manteniendo sobre él una constante vigilancia; y por otro, sus nuevos juramentos (por más que fueran justificados en su situación, si quería dejar La Raíz) habían depositado entre los demás akatsuki la sombra de la duda, y esto dio paso irremisiblemente a la desconfianza.

De poco valieron las razones de Sasori frente al lado oscuro, y el Innombrable resolvió el asunto pidiéndole a cambio una prueba de lealtad... la iniciación de su sobrino, aunque él había retrasado aquel momento a la espera de tener un mejor pronóstico respecto al bando vencedor, de lo cual dependía la postura que haría tomar a su familia (ya fuera a favor de Pain o de Hiruzen Sarutobi). Pese a eso, la constante insistencia del Señor Oscuro así como la presión por parte de los demás akatsuki, le hicieron decidirse (en contra de los deseos de la hermana mayor Temari) por la pronta iniciación de Gaara. Y así se hizo, sin que el joven pudiera objetar mucho al respecto por tratarse de una orden expresa de su tío.

Maquinalmente, el joven solitario en medio de la biblioteca se llevó la mano al antebrazo derecho, justo sobre aquella marca que tanto había celebrado Matsuri la noche anterior, y a la cual él apenas acababa de acostumbrarse. Siempre había considerado la posibilidad de ser un akatsuki más, pero nunca creyó que sería bajo esas circunstancias, y mucho menos que se sentiría internamente tan vacío como entonces.

Enrolló los pergaminos con rabia, y caminó fuera de la biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y las primeras luces de la primavera hacían su ingreso por los amplios ventanales del castillo. Y justo entonces la vio a ella, caminando en dirección a la salida. Iba envuelta en su capa, con su liso cabello agitándose mientras caminaba rápido hacia la salida, como si alguien la apurase.

_- Seguro que irá a reunirse con sus amigos_ - pensó Gaara con una mueca amarga, y un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta al comparar el vacío de él con la idílica amistad de esos tres - _Y yo me quedaré solo._

Sintió húmedos sus ojos. Ino registró en el fondo de su bolso comprobando que todo estuviera ahí, y siguió acercándose a la puerta, tan cerca de él pero inconsciente de su presencia.

_- ¿Y si en verdad me estaba buscando en el comedor?_ - se preguntó, y movido por una inexplicable necesidad la retuvo por la muñeca, obligándola a voltearse justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Ino despegó los labios en una mueca extraña, mezcla de miedo y asombro. Se mantuvo estática un largo rato, sosteniéndole la mirada, preguntándose internamente cuáles podían ser las intenciones del joven al retenerla así.

- ¡Quédate conmigo! - murmuró él casi sin pensarlo, sosteniendo aún su mano y clavándole sus ojos aguamarinos, en los que ella alcanzó a distinguir los inadvertidos rastros de un llanto reciente.

Aunque su petición sonaba a orden, a Ino le pareció más bien una tentativa súplica que, tocando en lo más profundo de su sensibilidad femenina, la hizo dudar. Tenía múltiples razones para pensar que aquello no podía ser más que una maligna treta por parte del pelirrojo y que lo más racional era liberarse de su mano y salir corriendo, pero algo la obligaba a mantenerle la mirada y quedarse ahí, pretendiendo inútilmente explicarse las razones ocultas tras aquella petición irracional.

Unos pasos se sintieron a lo lejos a través de la entrada principal. Gaara la soltó al notarlo, retrocediendo instintivamente a su posición indiferente, oculto a la vista tras las sombras de la escalera; con su porte altivo, imparcial, frío... mirándola con desprecio. ¿Sería posible que toda aquella pantomima de falsa superioridad y cruel maltrato que caracterizaba a aquel muñeco pelirrojo, no fueran más que un ahogado grito en busca de compañía... un terrible temor a la soledad constante? Ella quería creer que así era.

- ¡Ino! Te estamos esperando - advirtió Chouji con la puerta entreabierta, apremiándola a salir - Todos se están yendo.

Ino apreció un bufido ahogado por parte del pelirrojo cerca de ella, pero la prisa de Chouji frente al llamado que le hacía Shikamaru a lo lejos, le impedía notar su presencia.

- _Vete, Ino _- sugería la vocecita en su cabeza - _Esto no puede ser más que otra broma cruel del mapache _- pero seguía inmóvil, justo frente a Chouji - _¿Y si en verdad necesita ayuda?_ - planteó una voz proveniente de lo más interno de su alma.

- No iré...

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó Chouji frunciendo el entrecejo.

La joven, de reojo, pudo advertir como el rostro de Sabaku se volteaba hacia ella incrédulo... atónito.

- No he podido encontrar mi varita - se justificó, apretando el bolsillo de la capa contra su cuerpo para evitar que la vara de madera se dejara ver a través de la tela - No puedo salir sin ella.

- Pero si la tenías hace un rato cuando...

- Sí, sí... pero ahora no la encuentro, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza - sonrió golpeándose sobre la frente con la palma de su mano - Seguramente está entre algún libro de la biblioteca. Dile a Tsunade-sensei que me quedaré a buscarla.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? - preguntó el Akimichi servicial.

- No, no... - negó con la cabeza, intentando no mostrarse demasiado deseosa de que se marchara - Éste es el último paseo a la Torre, y me sentiría horrible si por mi culpa no pudieras retirar esas tarjetas de Fuinjutsu que has dejado reservadas - el joven abrió la boca intentando decir que no importaba - Además, me duele un poco la cabeza, y quisiera estudiar para mi examen de invocación, y con vosotros aquí me es difícil concentrarme.

Chouji sonrió ante aquel comentario.

- Está bien, pero ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Un par de grageas estarían bien - la conversación comenzaba a parecerle eterna.

- ¿Algún sabor en especial?

- Da lo mismo - Shikamaru llamaba a Chouji a la distancia - Será mejor que te vayas.

- Está bien. Espero que no te aburras sin nosotros - sonrió apretando los labios, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño - Bien, nos veremos luego.

Dio la espalda a la joven, que se quedó apoyada en el umbral, despidiéndose de sus amigos con un movimiento alzado de su mano en la distancia, para luego cerrar la puerta y suspirar aliviada.

- ¡Lo único que le falta al gordo es ponerse un cartel en la frente diciendo que le gustas! - sonrió sarcástico el joven pelirrojo de pie frente a ella.

- Supongo que fui una tonta en esperar un gesto agradecido de tu parte - resopló malhumorada.

Gaara la contempló de arriba abajo con suficiencia, y en un rápido movimiento, la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Ino le apartó de golpe, mirándolo con rabia. Él sonreía complacido.

- Debiste pedir que las grageas fueran de madroño... Nos habríamos divertido - siguió sonriendo, mientras la ira en Ino aumentaba.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara? - Gaara se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no quería estar solo - aun al confesarlo sonreía sarcástico.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pediste a De la Arena o a algún otro Ichibi?

- No quería estar con ellos - respondió en una mueca.

- ¿Y conmigo sí? - Gaara le clavó su mirada fría, a la vez preocupada, como si acabara de darse cuenta del interés reflejado en su petición; Ino intentó sonreír - ¿Con una _floripona _como yo? - el joven lanzó una gran carcajada.

- Vaya, Yamanaka... me ahorraste el insulto - ella entrecerró los ojos, maldiciéndose interiormente - Pero, ¿sabes qué? - se acercó a ella con una actitud divertida, rozando con el dedo índice la punta de su nariz, mientras se mordía el labio - Suena mejor cuando yo lo digo - le guiñó un ojo, y envolvió la cintura de la joven entre sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió ella, haciendo un infructuoso esfuerzo por liberarse.

- No hay nadie cerca, Yamanaka. No hay necesidad de guardar apariencias.

- ¿Qué?

- Nadie sabrá que hemos olvidado nuestra enemistad por un momento - seguía resoplando muy cerca de su boca - No hay nadie para juzgarte por sucumbir a ese deseo impropio que tienes de besarme.

- ¿Qué? - repitió la pregunta, aparentando no comprender.

- ¿Me dirás acaso que no te gusta? A mí sí, y lo admito - Ino abrió los ojos asombrada - No hay nada malo en admitirlo frente a ti, siempre y cuando no olvide que debo odiarte el resto del tiempo.

- ¡Estás loco! - bufó mirándole seria.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por decirte lo que pienso? ¿Por aceptar que aunque te odio, al tenerte cerca lo único que quiero es...?

Sonrió insinuador, acercando sus labios más a los de ella, que se negó a aceptar el contacto en un principio... pero que poco a poco, fue cediendo ante el cálido estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo. Ella también le odiaba, pero a la vez... no podía negar el placer que le producía tenerle cerca, acariciándole.. explorando su boca. Una sensación casi dolorosa, en que el odio se transformaba en pasión momentánea... pero odio siempre.

Al fin, Gaara se separó de ella, inhalando ávidamente el aire del que había privado a sus pulmones.

- Las sensaciones que mayor deseo provocan en el hombre, son precisamente las prohibidas - dijo el pelirrojo.

Ino no asintió ni negó... pero la expresiva ansiedad de su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, dejaba en claro que compartía aquel pensamiento. Gaara entrelazó su mano a la de ella, sonriendo, y la instó a caminar hacia la escalera.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó ella recelosa, volviendo en sí.

- No pretenderás que nos quedemos parados aquí toda la tarde, ¿o sí? Además, si alguien nos ve juntos tendríamos que entrar en explicaciones que ni tú ni yo queremos dar - la joven guardó silencio - Vamos.

- ¿Pero a dónde?

- ¡Vamos, Yamanaka! No te voy a violar, ni nada por el estilo - los colores se agolparon en el rostro de Ino, y Gaara al advertirlo se mordió el labio divertido - Solo quiero algo de privacidad.

Toda la lógica que pudiera haber en la mente de Ino la obligaba a gritos a rechazar el ofrecimiento y salir corriendo hasta la sala común de Kyuubi, lejos del peligro inminente que representaba tener cerca a Gaara Sabaku. Sin embargo, no era la lógica precisamente lo que gobernaba las acciones de la muchacha en aquel instante, sino una fuerza aún más profunda, más oculta, y más intensa... Mordiéndose el labio, y maldiciéndose interiormente por sucumbir ante él, le siguió el paso sin oponer resistencia, comparándose mentalmente mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos con aquellas ratas del cuento campestre que, encantadas por la música, seguían al flautista ciegamente hasta su muerte.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara se detuvo frente a una puerta negra, cercana a las mazmorras, pero a la cual Ino no recordaba haber entrado. El joven hizo aparecer una llave color metálico con un movimiento de su varita, y luego la deslizó por la cerradura para abrirla, ofreciéndole a ella el paso en una mueca de fingida galantería. Ino dudó unos instantes, pero al fin cedió al ofrecimiento, poniendo especial atención en que él no había cerrado con llave tras juntar la puerta.

- ¿No la cerrarás? - preguntó desafiante.

- No hay necesidad, desde afuera solo puede abrirse con la llave, y desde adentro... - sonrió malicioso e Ino intentó ocultar un leve temblor nervioso - No te preocupes, no estás encerrada.

La rubia caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido, y tras comprobar que la manilla se giraba sin problemas permitiéndole la salida, volvió a cerrarla lanzando un suspiro. Gaara comenzó a reír, y ella se sintió repentinamente estúpida.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! - exclamó divertido - No tengo intenciones de abusar de ti.

Enseguida caminó hasta una chimenea, donde hizo aparecer un tibio fuego con un jutsu de su varita. Frente a ésta había un amplio sofá color verde, tapizado en piel de dragón. Cerca de ellos una repisa, a la derecha un escritorio con pergaminos y libros, y junto al sofá una pequeña mesita con golosinas. Todo parecía indicar que el joven pasaba ahí bastante tiempo.

- Siéntate - le ofreció Gaara, señalando el sofá hacia donde él caminaba - No muerdo.

- Los escorpiones tampoco, pero pican.

El chico estalló en una divertida carcajada, que fue secundada por una débil mueca de Ino mientras ella tomaba su lugar junto a él, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - preguntó, haciendo aparecer una botella y dos copas suspendidas en el aire frente a ellos.

- No, gracias. No bebo - respondió seca, pero él le puso la copa enfrente, insistiendo hasta que ella la tomó, solo para sostenerla sobre su falda sin acercarla a su boca - ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara? - preguntó, observando al fuego consumir la madera lentamente.

- Ya te lo dije - siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima, dando repetidos sorbos a su copa - No quería estar solo.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Gaara detuvo el borde de la copa en sus labios, y le lanzó una mirada quemante, contrariada. ¿Sería posible que ella lo notara?

- ¿Llorando? Creo que tanto leer te está afectando negativamente el cerebro, Yamanaka. Aparte de convertirte en una sabelotodo insufrible, te está dejando ciega.

Ino bufó, poniéndose de pie frente al fuego, con los ojos fijos en las llamas. Gaara se mordió el labio, lamentando cada una de las palabras dichas. Tras un largo instante de incómodo silencio, una fuerza mayor a la fría lógica que le caracterizaba le hizo ponerse de pie impulsivamente, jalándola hacia él por su cintura, y aprisionando la delgada espalda de la joven contra su pecho. Sus labios murmuraron un _Lo siento _tan imperceptible pero a la vez tan sincero, que no hizo falta el sonido para transmitirlo a la joven, quien lo comprendió perfectamente. Aceptó el abrazo en silencio, tiritando con nerviosismo, mientras un cúmulo de sentimientos atiborrados en su alma pretendían infructuosamente convertirse en palabras, y su mente, luchando por retenerlos, buscaba una inexistente lógica al actuar de Gaara...

Pero, ¿qué importaba la lógica en un momento como ése en que él retiraba la larga cabellera, descubriendo su cuello, y deslizaba tibios besos en busca de reacciones, de estremecimientos? De algún movimiento por parte de ella que le indicara que seguía viva, que había olvidado el comentario y que disfrutaba de aquello tanto como él. Ino se volteó enfrentándole, buscando su boca y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que quería hacer eterno. Sentía la capa deslizarse por sus hombros y las manos de él recorriendo su cintura, su espalda, contorneando su busto y aprisionando con su mano territorios inexplorados del tibio pecho. Ella ahogó un profundo quejido dentro de su boca y abrió los ojos, despertando a la realidad, apartándole de ella bruscamente.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? - preguntó, enfrentando los inexpresivas orbes aguamarinos de él con una remanente ira, producto del recuerdo de un antiguo odio al cual se aferraba como único escudo ante un nuevo sentimiento que la avergonzaba.

Gaara la exploró en silencio un largo rato, para terminar formulando una mueca sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?

- Tengo un par de razones - alzó una ceja sugestiva, y Gaara echó a reír.

- ¿Y aun así te quedaste?

- Creí que... - bajó la vista confundida, sintiéndose tonta - Creí que en verdad necesitabas compañía.

- Y así es - caminó hacia ella atrapándola en un abrazo fuerte, y enfrentando su mirada furiosa - Necesitaba una buena compañía.

Sonrió sugestivamente, buscando sus labios. Ino le apartó de ella, liberándose del abrazo y enfrentándole con toda la ira de su ser contenida en su mirada; pero Gaara pudo advertir, certeramente, que el sentimiento expresado en los celestes ojos de la joven no estaba dirigido a él, sino a ella misma.

- Ahora entiendo - sonrió burlón, e Ino alzó una ceja interrogante, maldiciendo esa sonrisa - No es a mí a quien temes, sino a lo que provoco en ti.

- Estás loco - masculló al verle acercarse lentamente a ella, acorralándola contra el muro, como un cazador a su presa - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Facilitarte las cosas - seguía sonriéndose, y ella temblaba.

- Déjame ir...

- ¿En verdad quieres eso? - se acercó a sus labios, aspirando su aliento agitado, deleitándose - Yo creo que no, menos ahora que te estoy... "obligando" - se sonrió otra vez, mordiéndose los labios - ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sentir que te obligo... así puedes justificarte ante tu ridícula conciencia pensando en que yo te he "forzado", cuando en realidad tú disfrutas de esto tanto como yo.

Ino intentó decir algo, responder, pero un ansiado beso la silenció, obligándola a pensar... pensar en las palabras dichas por el joven, en la cuota de verdad que había en ellas... y Gaara aprovechó el silencio para descender con las manos por su espalda, dibujar su cintura y luego retomar un camino que había dejado olvidado cerca de su busto, presionando ahora sí con mayor intensidad y reteniendo la cálida respuesta que exhalaban los labios de ella en un beso tan profundo como eterno. La blusa fue aflojando los botones, fríos dedos la recorrían por debajo de la tela, y al aire iban quedando zonas nunca antes expuestas de su pecho, mientras él descendía con sus labios reclamando como propia cada zona con sus besos.

Recién cuando una inadvertida mano se escurrió bajo su falda, en busca de una calidez inexplorada, Ino abrió los ojos volviendo en sí, despertando como de un sueño de gloriosa inconsciencia. Poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de él, que tan laboriosamente había descubierto en medio de sinuosas sensaciones, le apartó de sí, enfrentando su mirada y parcialmente consciente de la realidad de quiénes eran, aún sumida en el ensueño.

- No puedo hacerlo... no así.

- ¿Hacerlo? - preguntó el chico, calmando su respiración y despegándose de ella - ¿Te refieres a...? - lanzó una gran carcajada, apoyándose sobre el muro en una histriónica contorsión de risas, ante la atónita mirada de ella - Lo siento Yamanaka, pero cuando quiera hacerte el amor, te llevaré a un lugar donde como mínimo haya una cama decente - las mejillas de Ino se tornaron de un rojo intenso, lo que ganó otra carcajada por parte del chico - En verdad no sé cuál sea tu experiencia, pero los sofás no van con mi espalda - siguió, calmando su risa exagerada.

Ella, humillada y confundida, ya no oía sus carcajadas. Solo podía pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, en lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer... Repentinamente se sintió sucia, vacía, una cualquiera... y sin importarle más nada, haciendo caso omiso de la identidad de quien estaba frente a ella o de su burla, ella, Ino Yamanaka, la kunoichi más inteligente de Konoha y premiada con el título de Anbu, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, se echó a llorar como una chiquilla.

Transcurrieron unos minutos horriblemente dolorosos para la joven que sollozaba, encogida entre la pared y el piso. Gaara había comenzado a pasear por la sala, sin hablar y sin mirarla. Ino sentía sus pasos, su andar elegante, haciendo un eco sordo contra el suelo. Por fin se acercó a ella, un mechón pelirrojo surcaba su frente y tenía los ojos aguamarinos vidriosos, los labios temblorosos. Ino ahogó un último sollozo en su garganta, espantada. Él, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella, clavó una mirada ardiente en su rostro surcado por las lágrimas que él mismo había provocado... De repente se inclinó, poniéndose de rodillas, y envolvió las piernas de la joven en un desesperado abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza... sollozando. Ella retrocedió como si de un loco de tratase, y es que en verdad, la fisonomía de Gaara parecía en aquel momento la de un enajenado.

- ¿Te arrodillas ante mí? - preguntó ella irónica, reticente a olvidar la ofensa sufrida - ¿Ante una _floripona_?

- No me he arrodillado ante ti... - dijo con aire extraño, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas de ella - sino ante el dolor que te he causado.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ella no preguntó, algo presentía ya sobre aquel odio involuntario anidado en el alma de esos ojos de océano. Extendió sus brazos y le envolvió, mientras él lloraba por aquella fatídica necesidad suya de destruir a todo aquel que se aventuraba a conocerlo... de buscar siempre la soledad como refugio, en una auto-condena insufrible.

Permanecieron así por largo rato, con miedo a moverse por no romper aquella atmósfera inestable, mientras el fuego se consumía alumbrando vagamente la habitación donde una floripona y un noble compartían una tregua momentánea, ocultos a los ojos del mundo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Ino regresó a la sala común, aún antes de la hora en que los demás debieran haber regresado, se encontró sorpresivamente con Chouji sentado frente a la chimenea en compañía de Crookshanks.

- ¡Chouji! - exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que...

- Decidí quedarme después de todo. Pensaba hacerte compañía, pero no te encontré - el Akimichi se encogió de hombros, mientras en ella nacía un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

- Lo siento, fui a... dar vueltas, no me sentía muy bien. Pero... ¿por qué te quedaste, si te dije que...?

- No quería tocar el violín entre Shikamaru y Shiho.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó comprensiva, quitándose la bufanda frente al fuego.

Chouji mantuvo silencio un largo rato antes de volver a hablar.

- No es que sean pareja o algo así, pero... lo parecen, y yo... no me gusta estar solo en una situación así. Si al menos hubieras estado tú...

- Debes aprender a compartir con ellos. De lo contrario, si Shikamaru y Shiho finalmente se hicieran pareja, tendrías que buscarte una novia solo para no sentirte menos.

- En ese caso tú serías mi novia - solo cuando notó la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Ino, el castaño comprendió que había dicho aquello en voz alta y los colores se le subieron al rostro - Es decir... ¿sería lo más lógico, no? Shikamaru y Shiho, tú y yo... - sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo - Pero no es que deba ser así, claro... - intentó reír - De hecho, lo más ideal habría sido que Shikamaru quedara con Tayuya y tú conmigo, pero ya ves... quizás Shikamaru termine con Shiho y... y...

Ino apenas contenía la risa al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy delirando... tanto leer me ha hecho daño. Mejor me iré a... a cambiarme ropa, sí, eso - y acto seguido caminó hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos, sin tener la menor idea de para qué iba a cambiarse la ropa.

Ino no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enternecida por la infantil confusión de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo en que Crookshanks se ubicaba sobre su regazo y ella fijaba su mirada en el fuego, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido tras aquel extraño abrazo entre ella y el Ichibi comenzó a atormentarla. ¿Por qué Gaara se había separado de ella horrorizado cuando intentó devolverle el abrazo, mientras él se aferraba sus rodillas? No tenía sentido. Después de eso, el joven había secado las lágrimas que mojaban sus ojos aguamarinos, lanzándole una mirada confusa justo antes de salir, dejándola sola y sin comprender nada.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Torre _- se refiere a la torre del Hokage, en lugar de Hogsmeade.

*_Bosque del Terror _- en vez del Bosque Prohibido.

*_Yurika _- es una miembro del departamento criptológico de Konoha, aquí toma el papel de Sybil Trelawney.

*_Izumo y Kotetsu _- los dos sustituyen a Madame Pince, porque los pobres casi siempre que aparecen es haciendo papeleo...

*_Kuchiyose _- son invocaciones empleadas como medio de transporte, en lugar de carruajes.

*_Cinco Kages _- una especie de Consejo que sustituye al Ministerio de Magia, al ser quienes ostentan el poder.


	6. Confesiones

**Ep. 6: Confesiones**

Apenas una semana había transcurrido desde aquella tarde en que Gaara Sabaku, horrorizado, huyera de un extraño abrazo. ¿El por qué? Simple respuesta: porque aquella inocente, inesperada y absurda demostración de afecto, pudo ser el principio de un funesto desenlace para ambos. Él podía ser un Sabaku y ella una floripona de campo, pero algo se había roto aquella noche anunciando la funesta posibilidad de remover todo su mundo y transformarlo, para él, en una cuestión tan absurda como desconocida... Por eso había decidido ignorarla eternamente, y estaba seguro de que lo habría logrado, de no ser porque ella parecía tener la misma intención... pero con mejores resultados.

Esa mañana, con el ceño fruncido, se descubrió a sí mismo con la mirada fija en ella durante el desayuno. Se maldijo interiormente al notarlo. Kankuro comentó algo a su lado y él intentó poner atención.

- ¿_Qué diablos se hizo en el cabello? _- se preguntó cuando, inconscientemente, volvió a clavar la mirada en la joven de la mesa de Kyuubi.

Analizó aquella apariencia ondulada de su pelo, habitualmente lacio. No le quedaba mal, pero él definitivamente prefería su otro estilo... Le daba un toque inocente mucho más seductor.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? - le preguntó su amigo al notar su sonrisa.

- El nuevo peinado de la floripona - intentó burlarse con naturalidad, mientras se maldecía por haber caído nuevamente en mirarla. ¿Qué endemoniado genjutsu le había hecho esa mujer?

- Pues no es precisamente el cabello lo interesante de ésa... - insinuó Kankuro relamiéndose los labios.

Gaara le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que lo que hay bajo esa capa no es para nada despreciable - el pelirrojo se mordió la lengua, tragándose una inexplicable rabia; así que, ¿alguien más había notado los atributos de la Kyuubi? En realidad era estúpido pensar que fuera el único - Espero con ansias una oportunidad para divertirme con ella.

Varios de la mesa se voltearon a mirarle sorprendidos. Sabaku frunció el ceño frente a la mirada descaradamente sugestiva de su compañero.

- Dudo que esa oportunidad se dé más que en tus fantasías, Kankuro - intentó parecer indiferente.

El aludido le clavó la mirada sonriendo, con una expresión que dejaba ver su determinación. Gaara comprendió inmediatamente, mientras algo en su estómago se retorcía, que no se trataba de una fantasía erótica... Kankuro contaba con ello.

- Espera y verás - murmuró en voz baja, poniendo demasiado empeño en que solo el pelirrojo lo oyera - Ya no falta mucho para _ello_, ¿verdad? - y Gaara comprendió.

- Lo que esperaré, Kankuro... - murmuró arrastrando cada palabra con particular frialdad - es que tus intereses propios no arruinen el objetivo principal de esa noche.

- Descuida, no lo harán - hizo un gesto con la mano, como de acatar una orden, y volvió a fijar su mirada en la Kyuubi, relamiéndose con lujuria.

Por primera vez en esos seis años, Gaara pensó que Kankuro era verdaderamente repulsivo. Se puso de pie de un golpe.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Matsuri, pero Gaara entornó los ojos con fastidio y siguió caminando en dirección a la salida.

- ¡Corre que se escapa, De la Arena! - le gritó Kankuro secundado por las risas del resto, mientras la joven salía tras el pelirrojo.

Shikamaru volteó a mirar hacia la mesa de los mapaches, atraído por las risas que ahí se daban.

- ¿Qué será tan gracioso? - preguntó al aire.

Ino se encogió de hombros mientras notaba la ausencia de Sabaku. Ahogó un triste suspiro mientras recogía sus libros de la mesa.

- ¿Ya te vas? - inquirió Chouji, e Ino pensó que desde hacía un tiempo mostraba demasiada preocupación en cada cosa que ella hiciera.

- Pensaba ir al _Cenotafio_*, creo que necesito despejarme un rato y el aire aquí adentro me ahoga.

- Pues vamos contigo.

Eso estaba lejos de ser lo que la joven deseaba, pero viendo al gordito levantarse tan rápidamente seguido de Shikamaru, no le quedó más remedio que mirarles conmovida.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Cenotafio, se sintió algo extraña al comprobar que los tres se mantenían en silencio, al parecer cada uno sumido en sus propias preocupaciones: Chouji con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros y el ceño fruncido, como lo hacía cada vez que se preparaba para enfrentar algo a lo que temía; Ino enredando un mechón del ondulado cabello entre sus dedos, mientras se maldecía por todo el tiempo que había invertido esa mañana en modificar la poción _bucleadora_* para lograr un efecto más prolongado, en vez de terminar el trabajo para Espionaje.

- _El cual debiste haber terminado la noche pasada_ - le reclamó su conciencia - _en vez de haberla gastado pensando en "él"_ - entrecerró los ojos maldiciéndose, justo cuando Shikamaru se detenía a mitad de camino - ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?

- ¡Shiho! - dijo éste golpeándose la cabeza a modo de autocastigo, sus amigos se miraron sin comprender - Había quedado en reunirme con ella ahora.

- ¿Una cita?

- No - bufó Shikamaru - No es eso, Chouji. La ayudaré a buscar un álbum de fotos que alguien tomó de su baúl.

- A mí me huele a excusa - sonrió Chouji con escepticismo, el Nara entornó los ojos.

- Ya para, Chouji - le reprimió su amiga - Si Shikamaru tuviera algo que decirnos ya lo habría hecho, ¿no? - intentó defenderle, pero el notorio sentimiento de culpa que mostraba Shikamaru no ayudaba mucho - Como sea, será mejor que vayas con ella si así habías quedado.

El joven asintió en silencio, despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos mientras corría hacia el castillo. Ino se quedó mirándole un largo rato, pensando en sus propias palabras.

- _¿__Cómo puedes esperar que él no tenga secretos para ti, cuando tú misma le ocultas tus flirteos con el enemigo?_ - se sonrió al sentir tonta aquella pregunta; y entonces, recién entonces, notó el largo mutismo de su amigo castaño, quien con los ojos fijos en la punta de sus zapatos, abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada - ¿Qué ocurre, Chouji?

- Yo... - tartamudeó sin mirarla - quería... - se mordió el labio - hablar contigo sobre...

Una señal de alerta se hizo notar en los pensamientos de Ino. Retrocedió casi por reflejo.

- Bueno, yo... - él se rascó la cabeza, aún no parecía dispuesto a mirarla - Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que tú... bueno, que tú...

Comenzó a levantar la mirada, ella tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos. Al fin, la mirada de Chouji se clavó en la de ella, y acto seguido, los ojos de su amigo se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su boca.

- ¡INO, TU CABELLO!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara caminaba apresurado a través de los pasillos, con la firme intención de que Matsuri le perdiera la pista... ¡cuán fastidiosa se había vuelto esa mujer! Dio la vuelta velozmente en una esquina, sintió que ella le llamaba por su nombre, y sin pensárselo dos veces entró al baño de jounin, pretendiendo hacer el menor ruido posible. Sintió los pasos de la joven en el pasillo, primero alejándose, luego volviendo a acercarse... él caminó hasta detrás de una mampara conteniendo la respiración. En verdad la situación era ridícula, pero comenzaba a temer más a las desagradables preguntas de De la Arena que a la cercanía de un _bijuu_*.

- _En realidad se parecen bastante_ - pensó - _De la Arena tiene la misma habilidad que esas criaturas para ponerte los pelos de punta._

Se sonrió divertido de esa idea, mientras Matsuri inspeccionaba el baño con la vista. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, y se pudo oír unos pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Suspiró aliviado... por unos segundos, pues la puerta se volvió a abrir, haciendo el ruido típico de correr el picaporte al cerrarse.

- _¡Maldición__!_ - exclamó al creerse enfrentado nuevamente a su compañera de casa, cuyos pasos se sentían caminando rápido hacia el lavabo, y el agua del grifo comenzó a sonar - _Un momento, ésa no es De la Arena_ - dijo para sí Gaara, observando a través de las rendijas de la mampara un cuerpo femenino con la cabeza sumergida bajo el agua, de espaldas hacia él.

La joven se estrujó el cabello, que seguía de aquel color "verde vómito", como lo había descrito Chouji antes de entrar en crisis de risa por la apariencia de su amiga.

- ¡Maldita poción bucleadora! - refunfuñó Ino, quitándose la capa para evitar mojarla, y luego se deshizo también de la blusa; volvió a hundir la cabeza en el agua para quitar los efectos secundarios de la poción mal realizada - _Ya veo que lo mío no son las pociones_ - pensó - _Yo y mis ridículas ideas de cambiar la fórmula... Aunque pensándolo bien, de no ser por la poción... Chouji, ¿será posible que fuera a declararse? _- negó con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, volviendo a quedar frente al espejo, registrando su cabello en busca de algún verde mechón residual.

Gaara la observaba inmóvil. Sin saber cómo, una terrible rabia fue naciendo en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía una asilvestrada a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca? ¿A evitarle en los pasillos, a huir de él después de las clases, a no responder a sus miradas durante las cenas, a simplemente hacer como si él no existiera? ¿Como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nada se hubiera roto? Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron enardecidos al verla ahí, de pie frente al espejo, sacándole de su vida de un día para otro, mientras él no había pasado una sola noche sin pensar en ella... una sola clase sin recordar su aroma... una sola cena sin dejar de mirarla. Y ella ahí, como si nada, al margen de todo. Como si jamás hubiese sentido, pero sí había sentido... y él lo sabía.

Ino volvió a suspirar, algo conforme por haber retomado su color rubio, cuando sintió algo moverse tras ella.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - exclamó la joven olvidando su cabello mojado para cubrir la semidesnudez de su pecho con ambos brazos.

Gaara sonrió por el fallido intento.

- Deleitándome con el espectáculo - sonrió con malicia.

Ino contuvo una maldición entre los labios, y le observó largamente. Sabía que continuar la discusión, o pedir explicaciones, solo la llevarían a una situación que pretendía evitar hacía meses. No quería que todo aquel esfuerzo fuera en vano, así que tragándose su dignidad de niña respondona, intentó caminar en busca de su blusa, pero Gaara la detuvo jalándola del brazo con su usual violencia. Su mirada denotaba enojo.

- Déjame ir...

- No, me gusta cómo luces así.

La atrevida mirada con que la recorrió fue suficiente para subir los colores al rostro de Ino y obligarla a ocultar la vista. Sentía que aquellos ojos de océano podían ver más allá de la tela. Gaara la capturó con fuerza pero lentamente contra la muralla, presionándola contra su cuerpo como lo había hecho otras veces, haciendo a la joven maldecirse interiormente por disfrutar de aquel toque sádico del pelirrojo, que exhalaba su cálido aliento en su oído frío e inhalaba el aroma del cabello mojado.

- Extrañaba este olor - murmuró en voz baja.

Ino intentó forcejear para liberarse, gozando de un mediano autocontrol que fue perdiendo mientras él reía divertido por su fallido intento. Hasta que ella, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo inútil, y enfurecida por su desventaja física, le reclamó enfrentándole a los ojos con una tambaleante cólera.

- ¿Disfrutas arrinconando mujeres?

- Sí - respondió sonriendo - Y, si no me equivoco... tú disfrutas de esto también - dijo con una seguridad que hirió en lo más profundo el orgullo de Ino, por la cuota de verdad que había en tal afirmación.

- Pues no es así - mintió - Me da asco.

Gaara le examinó el rostro un instante, incrédulo, y luego echó a reír.

- ¡Qué mal mientes, Yamanaka! - las carcajadas resonaban en el oído de Ino como crueles latigazos y agachó la vista adolorida, remeciendo el cuerpo en un intento por liberarse pero sin conseguirlo - ¿Me vas a decir que esto no te gusta? - preguntó aparentando inocencia con una sonrisa casi angelical, mientras envolvía con su mano uno de los pechos de la Kyuubi, que ahogaba en su garganta un gemido indeseable.

Gaara esperó, examinando su reacción, y luego observó el cuerpo a medio vestir atrapado bajo el suyo, imaginando... El encaje negro de la prenda dejaba traslucir sin problemas los pezones sonrosados, bastante sugestivos. La respiración de ella era agitada, arrítmica, ya fuera por el miedo o la excitación... no importaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella asilvestrada a pretender ignorarle, cuando él no podía dejar de pensar en ella... en tenerla? La azotó con rabia contra la muralla a modo de mudo reclamo. En verdad comenzaba a odiarla más de lo que lo había hecho antes, si eso era posible. Quería humillarla... quería hacerla admitir que le deseaba tanto como él a ella... Porque sí, debía admitirlo, aun odiándola la deseaba. Y el sujetador comenzaba a ser un desagradable obstáculo en su camino.

Con una mano recorrió la espalda helada, y comprobó que ésta temblaba... sonrió complacido, le temía. Jugueteó con el broche examinando la reacción en su rostro, comprobando cómo apretaba los párpados aterrorizada, sintiéndose perdida no tanto por la fuerza de Gaara sino por su propia y voluntaria inacción. Muy en el fondo, Ino deseaba aquello... Ansiaba de una vez por todas sentir un cuerpo real, más que las imágenes de ensueño que la atormentaban por las noches, con él como protagonista. ¿Podría ser tan malo que ocurriera? Media hora antes lo habría considerado una abominación, pero ahora... rendida bajo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras le quitaba la prenda, la idea no le resultaba del todo detestable. Pues, ¿quién iba a enterarse de aquello? ¿Quién iba a creerlo? ¿Sabaku y una floripona? ¡Imposible! Y refugiada en aquella imposibilidad, volteó a mirarle, dejando quizás por primera vez relucir el deseo con descaro.

Gaara, empeñado en deshacerse de la falda para conocerla completa, no notó aquel cambio, pero le encantó sentir las manos de ella desabrochándole la capa y deslizándose luego por los botones de su camisa. La falda al fin había caído, y él esgrimió una sonrisa victorioso, recorriéndola con la mirada, examinándola complacido. En verdad lucía bastante sensual con aquella braguita de encaje negro como única prenda. La miró a los ojos, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de besarla, lanzándose en busca de sus labios, ahogándola con fuerza. Y ella respondía... recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que respondía y volvió a sonreír, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, mientras contemplaba sus dedos juguetear con uno de sus pechos abultados. El aliento agitado de ella impactaba en su rostro, y sentía los delgados brazos aferrarse a su cuello, envolviéndole con ansias y buscando sus labios.

Ino podía sentir aquella mano descender por su cuerpo, sometiéndola a un estado de semi-inconsciencia, en que todo perdía importancia... todo excepto la sensación novedosa que la recorría, obligándola a dejarse llevar. Debió morderse el labio para ahogar un quejido cuando Gaara acarició su abdomen, por debajo del ombligo. Le parecía increíble que existiera algo tan placentero como esa caricia, y que ella acabara de descubrirlo.

Sumida en tan deliciosas sensaciones, no fue consciente de cómo entrecruzaba sus brazos por debajo de la camisa de él, intentando distinguir qué superficie era más suave, si la seda negra o la blanca piel de esa espalda. Buscó sus labios inconscientemente, besándolos con especial devoción. Él la correspondía, sonriendo seguramente... no importaba. Los brazos de Gaara se enroscaron en torno a la cintura de ella y la alzó del piso, apretándola contra sí mismo para sostenerla en el aire, nivelando sus labios a una misma altura.

Despacio, se fueron separando de aquel extraño beso. Lentamente ella descendió por el cuerpo de él, hasta encontrar apoyo en la superficie bajo sus pies. Estáticos se contemplaron largo rato, en un absoluto mutismo. ¡Qué bello es el silencio, cuando en vez de generar una distancia, establece un vínculo! Las manos de él seguían fijas en la cintura de ella, pero inmóviles. Y ella se había aferrado a su cuello, quieta. La mirada de uno fija en el otro.

- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? - fue él quien rompió el silencio, casi lamentando hacerlo.

Ella cambió la expresión, lentamente, hasta adquirir un toque nostálgico.

- Por la misma razón que tú huiste esa tarde.

- ¡¿Que yo huí? - intentó reírse, pero la seguridad que Ino mostraba mientras se separaba de sus brazos, le impidió hacerlo - ¿Y qué razón sería esa?

- Nuestras conciencias, advirtiéndonos que estamos jugando un juego tan absurdo como peligroso - dijo lentamente, apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tú lo sabes... - él negó sonriendo, y ella exhaló denotando cansancio - Esta situación podría llevarnos a sentir cosas que, siendo quienes somos, no conducirían a nada bueno.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué "cosas"? - Ino entornó los ojos con fastidio, él sonrió sarcástico - ¿No será que... - amplió la sonrisa - te estás enamorando de mí, Yamanaka?

¿Cómo hacía para arrastrar tan maravillosamente cada palabra? Se preguntaba Ino mientras él esperaba una respuesta, extrañado porque la joven no le hubiese maldecido ya por sugerir tal idea. Ella bajó la mirada al fin, y se abrazó a sí misma al notarse desnuda... ¡desnuda! Estaba desnuda frente a él... ¿qué más daba ya que lo admitiera, que él lo supiera?

- Puede que sí - respondió con voz dolorosa.

Algo en el interior de Gaara se revolvió. La boca se le secó instantáneamente, impidiéndole decir nada. Ella se inclinó para recoger su ropa y se fue vistiendo lentamente, sin mirarle. Se abotonó la blusa dándole la espalda, y sujetando la capa con su brazo izquierdo, salió del baño de jounin secundada por el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse. Y él seguía ahí, temblando... pero no de frío.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El semblante de Baki al entrar a la sala de pociones no era precisamente el más amable, vaticinando para el trío una nueva tortura. El hombre de media cara tapada recorrió con la vista entre sus alumnos, en busca de alguien.

- ¿Notasteis que Sabaku no ha llegado? - preguntó Chouji en voz baja.

- ¡Cómo no haberlo notado! - murmuró Ino en un susurro imperceptible, más para sus adentros que en respuesta a Chouji, mientras se recogía el cabello húmedo con una pinza - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó a Shikamaru, quien seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido, como lo venía haciendo desde que se reencontraran en aquella clase.

- Me preguntaba dónde estará el mapache - respondió frío, haciendo que Ino se estremeciera. ¿Sería que Shikamaru sospechaba?

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar al pelirrojo con su cabello más desordenado que lo habitual, y sin siquiera voltear a mirarla tomó asiento junto a Matsuri. Ino, que le había seguido con la vista desde su entrada, lanzó un suspiro doloroso, que debió ahogar en su garganta al comprobar que la mirada de Shikamaru seguía fija en ella... examinándola. Ella bajó los ojos hasta su libro, aparentando leer. Al parecer, Shikamaru sí sospechaba algo.

Resultaba particularmente extraño que Baki aún no comenzara la clase. Pero, aún más extraño, fue verle caminar lentamente hasta el pupitre de su alumno favorito y que le enfrentara.

- Señor Sabaku... - Gaara alzó la vista confundido - Necesitamos hablar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La noticia de la muerte de su madre no fue algo que tomara a Gaara por sorpresa... aunque ello no la hizo menos dolorosa.

- Lo importante, Gaara, es que sepas... - la voz de Baki, siempre tan inexpresiva, cumplía particularmente bien su papel dando aquella noticia nefasta, mientras se sentaba junto a él sobre el sofá de su despacho - que cualesquiera fueran sus motivos, tú no estabas entre ellos. No debes sentirte culpable.

Gaara dibujó una mueca irónica. ¿Que no debía sentirse culpable? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando sabía perfectamente cuál había sido el principal motivo de su madre para quitarse la vida? Ella misma se lo había advertido: _"Si te conviertes en uno de ellos, ya no me quedarán razones para vivir"_. ¿No habían sido esas sus palabras?

Apretó entre sus manos la carta que Baki le había entregado, releyendo las últimas líneas:

_**"... Ya no me queda nada más que escribir… Tuyas serán mis últimas palabras, como mis últimas adoraciones.**_

_**Tu madre Karura"**_

Bufó algo inentendible, y haciendo un ovillo con el papel entre sus dedos, salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Ino! - le gritó Sakura desde una de las mesas de la sala común, donde la mayor parte del sexto año de Kyuubi devoraban las golosinas enviadas por los gemelos Akimichi - ¿Con quién irás tú al baile de fin de año?

- Aún falta un mes para pensar en ello - respondió entornando los ojos, mientras Chouji comenzaba a toser, atragantado con un caramelo.

- O sea que, ¿no tienes pareja aún? Yo creí que irías con Chouji. Como Shikamaru irá con Tayuya...

Shikamaru giró la cabeza instantáneamente, cuestionando la última afirmación. Habría querido preguntar de dónde demonios habían sacado una idea así, pero al advertir la risueña expresión de Tayuya, comprendió que debía tratar el tema con más calma, mucha calma... para evitar herir los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

- Pues, a decir verdad... - comenzó Shikamaru, intentando desmentir aquello con suavidad, pero la mirada aterrada de Tayuya se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir con ella?

¿Por qué Hinata tenía que ser tan entrometida a veces?

- No es eso, es solo que... _Busca una excusa, busca una excusa. _No sabía que Tayuya y yo seríamos pareja - los ojos de la pelirroja habían adquirido un toque vidrioso, que amenazaba con tornarse en llanto - Aunque no digo que la idea no me agrade, de hecho me encantaría, es sólo que...

- ¿Quieres ir con ella o no? - volvió a preguntar la gemela Hyuuga mostrando impaciencia, sin comprender el problema del joven.

- Sí, claro que sí, pero... no sé si ella quiere. _¡Que diga que no, que diga que no! _- rogó, cruzando los dedos.

- Claro que quiero ir contigo - exclamó la pelirroja, y Shikamaru sintió como si algo le golpeara en el estómago.

- Pero, Tayuya... probablemente quieres ir con otro, no quiero que vayas conmigo por compromiso - prácticamente suplicaba por deshacer lo hecho, pero la pelirroja no comprendió el mensaje... o si lo hizo, no le importó.

- No seas tonto, quiero ir contigo. Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó con cara de tonto, sin saber qué mas decir, y pensando interiormente en Shiho - _Y ahora, ¿con quién irá Shiho? _- se preguntó preocupado.

No le gustaba la idea de perder la oportunidad de ayudar a la impopular joven a aparecer con una pareja, luego de que en el baile de Navidad la había visto ser el blanco de las burlas de muchos por bailar sola, al ritmo de su propia música. Ino, a su lado, pareció comprenderlo.

- Bien, y entonces... - siguió Sakura - Yo iré con Sasuke, Hinata con Naruto, y Kiba... ah, Kiba no tiene pareja - el joven asintió apesadumbrado - Veamos, ¿qué hay de tu hermana, Hinata?

- ¿Qué pasa con Hanabi?

- ¿Tiene pareja?

- No - masculló - La muy tonta ha rechazado cualquier invitación que le llega, porque está empeñada en ir al baile con Gaara Sabaku.

- ¡¿Sabaku? - la conmoción fue general.

- Sí, sí... ya sé que está loca.

- Aunque es una loca con buen gusto - suspiró Sakura, y Hinata asintió.

- Hablando de Sabaku... - interrumpió Naruto, justo cuando Chouji pretendía hacer su intromisión preguntando sobre _"¿Qué demonios veían en el mapache?"_ - ¿Supisteis lo que le pasó?

- ¿Qué? - entre todas las voces, fue la de Ino la que destacó particularmente, y el Nara volvió a clavarle la mirada.

- Murió su madre, dicen que se suicidó. Eso era lo que Baki-sensei quería decirle hoy, cuando le sacó de la clase.

- Ya decía yo que no era un castigo por llegar tarde - se quejó Chouji.

- Eso es terrible - musitó Tayuya.

- Sí, es terrible que nunca le castiguen por nada - siguió el gordito.

- ¡Chouji Akimichi! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? - reclamó Hinata con su ceja alzada.

El castaño musitó una maldición, e Ino se puso de pie lentamente.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- A la biblioteca, debo devolver un libro - dijo registrando en su bolso hasta encontrarlo.

- Espera - la llamó Chouji levantándose - Voy contigo.

Tras salir de la sala común, dieron los primeros pasos en absoluto silencio. Por algún motivo, la presencia del castaño junto a ella la incomodaba, pero no dijo nada.

- Ino... - Chouji había vuelto a teñir sus mejillas de rojo; ella volteó a mirarle, deteniéndose al igual que él en medio del pasillo - Quería saber si tú... es decir, ya que no tienes pareja y yo tampoco... si tú...

- ¿Que si quiero ir contigo al baile? - la idea le resultaba poco atractiva, pero... - _¿Acaso esperarás a que te invite Sabaku?_ - se mofó una vocecita en su interior.

- ¿Quieres?

El silencio que secundó a esa pregunta hizo que el castaño se pusiera nervioso, pero el ligero asentimiento de Ino no mejoró las cosas. Chouji, respirando agitado justo frente a ella, comenzaba a inclinar su rostro en dirección a la boca de Ino. Y ella, por alguna inexplicable razón, aceptó el beso. Era un contacto tímido, suave, inocente, tierno... pero Ino comprobó con cierto disgusto que aquel topón inexperto de su amigo estaba lejos de hacerle sentir nada. Se separaron tan silenciosamente como habían empezado, y ella no pudo evitar reír por el gracioso rostro de Chouji. En verdad tenía cara de estúpido.

- _¿Luciré yo así cuando beso?_ - se preguntó - _¿Cómo hace Gaara para lucir atractivo aun en situaciones como ésta?_

Chouji la miraba esperando algún comentario, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

- Iré a dejar esto - aclaró Ino, señalando el libro para evitar responder.

- Sí, bien... - masculló aclarándose la garganta, mientras se rascaba la nuca - Yo iré a... iré con los demás.

- Bien.

Y ambos echaron a caminar, con uno maldiciéndose por el atrevimiento, y la otra pensando en Gaara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ino al encontrar a Sabaku sentado en una mesa frente a las estanterías, sumido en un libro... pero sin leer. Habría deseado poder pasar frente a él sin decir nada, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia, pero no podía. Era débil cuando se trataba de Gaara Sabaku, y aun maldiciéndose por serlo, caminó en dirección al joven, tomando asiento a su lado... en completo silencio. Él la sintió llegar, pero siguió leyendo sin decir nada, y ella echó a leer también, apenas respirando. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? Imposible saberlo, pero Gaara sentía que el mutismo se tornaba cada vez más insoportable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó volteando a mirarla.

- Creí que necesitarías compañía - respondió encogiéndose de hombros, él la examinó un instante y comprendió.

- Veo que en este castillo las noticias vuelan - sonrió sarcástico - No necesito tu lástima, Yamanaka. Tu debilidad por los desamparados la puedes guardar para Nara.

- Lástima es lo que sentía por ti antes... ahora es distinto - dijo ella con tal calma que le asombró.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - ella se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta - No sé qué demonios pretendes, floripona, pero te advierto que no caeré en tu ridículo juego de sentimentalismos tontos - dibujó una sonrisa hiriente en sus labios, pero ella ya conocía esa sonrisa y siguió mirándole, manteniendo por un largo rato un incómodo silencio que Gaara temía romper.

- Me pregunto... - dijo ella al fin, con convicción en su voz - qué pudo haberte herido tan profundamente, como para que te esfuerces tanto en ocultarlo.

Él intentó sonreírse ante aquella idea, pero un nudo comenzaba a cobrar forma en su garganta, y tuvo miedo. Miedo de que ella fuera capaz de conocerlo, como nadie lo había hecho; miedo de dejarla abrir la puerta a su interior, y ya no poder cerrarla; miedo a lo desconocido... miedo a ella.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado de cerca por los ojos azules celestes de ella. Acomodó la silla en su lugar bajo la mesa y apoyó ambas manos sobre el libro, con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. Ella no decía nada, sólo estaba ahí, como muda compañía... Gaara volteó a mirarla. La joven seguía sentada, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

- Gracias... - musitó en un susurro, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba inconscientemente por la mesa, hasta rozar los dedos de Ino - pero ya estoy bien - le dedicó media sonrisa, y dando media vuelta, salió del lugar.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Cenotafio _- se refiere al monumento en honor a los ninjas caídos en misión, en lugar del lago.

*_Bucleadora _- por bucles (no son rizos, éstos son más suaves y blandos), en vez de poción alisadora.

*_Bijuu _- la criatura que más miedo puede dar en el mundo narutero, en este caso en lugar de un dementor.


	7. Baile al atardecer

**Ep. 7: Baile al atardecer**

Shikamaru contemplaba en silencio el perfil de la joven sentada frente al lago, dibujado con los débiles rayos del sol que se ocultaba. Algo había de excitante en aquel rostro pálido de mirada extraña... No era ciertamente una fisonomía de particular belleza: sus ojos saltones eran más bien graciosos, sus labios pálidos y demasiado delgados para despertar pasiones, su nariz recta apenas y tenía gracia... Pero el conjunto, ese "todo" acicalado de enormes gafas, vestir extravagante y aire soñador, imprimían en ella un toque de individualidad que resultaba (según Shikamaru) mucho más atractivo que el de cualquier otra muchacha. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a verla así? No tenía idea, pero no había sido hasta ese instante, mientras ella hundía su mirada en el lago cristalino, que Shikamaru fue capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó desde su ubicación, sentado a estrecha distancia de ella.

Shiho lanzó un largo suspiro antes de voltear a mirarle.

- En el tiempo - murmuró en voz baja, y Shikamaru le miró extrañado - En que daría lo que fuera para detener el tiempo - pestañeó.

- ¿Con qué objeto?

La joven de encogió de hombros.

- Adoro los atardeceres, pero no la noche y su oscuridad - hundió nuevamente su mirada en el lago - Sin embargo uno precede al otro, así como la calma a la tormenta. Son parte de un mismo ciclo, tan inevitables como vivir y morir... Por eso quiero detener el tiempo, en un atardecer eterno.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en Shikamaru, y sonrió. Él respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual.

- ¿Por qué a veces tengo la impresión de que me ocultas algo?

Ella no sonrió, ni dejó de mirarle. Su rostro adquirió una triste expresión.

- Nada que debas saber - murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia una flor marchita depositada en el espacio de césped que los separaba - Son sólo presentimientos... - acarició la flor con sus dedos.

- Y ¿qué dicen tus presentimientos? - preguntó inseguro, llevando sus dedos a la misma flor, hasta rozar los dedos de ella.

En el rostro de Shiho se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Que la oscuridad se acerca - a sus palabras siguió un largo silencio, mientras Shikamaru entrelazaba su mano a la de ella.

- No hablas de la noche, ¿verdad? - ella negó con la cabeza - Hablas... de otro tipo de oscuridad - murmuró con voz trémula, y ella asintió; Shikamaru apretó su mano con fuerza - ¿Aceptarás bailar conmigo mañana, durante el baile? - su pregunta sonaba a ruego.

- Si a Tayuya no le importa... - sonrió dolida.

- Si es mi último baile, quiero tenerlo contigo - sintió su voz quebrarse por aquella confesión, pero le sostuvo la mirada - ¿Irás?

Ella asintió.

- Iré.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Shikamaru! - gritó el gordito al verle llegar a la sala común - ¿Has visto a Ino?

El muchacho de la coleta frunció el ceño.

- No, no la he visto - respondió caminando hacia las escaleras - Seguramente está en la biblioteca.

- No, ya busqué ahí - se lamentó su amigo - Pero... - se acercó más a Shikamaru, hablándole en voz baja para que los demás no oyeran - ¿podrías buscarla en el mapa? Es que en verdad necesito hablar con ella.

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada un momento, dudando.

- Lo siento, Chouji... pero no tengo el mapa. Lo dejé por accidente dentro de un libro, en la cabaña de Hagrid - su amigo inclinó la vista desilusionado - Pero seguro que está por llegar.

- Sí, tienes razón, la esperaré... Gracias de todos modos - le dedicó media sonrisa nostálgica antes de volver a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea, y Shikamaru siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio.

Algo que al Nara no dejaba de molestarle era verse en la necesidad de mentir a su mejor amigo, cada vez con más frecuencia para evitarle un arrebato de furia, que sería la reacción más obvia al saber de la verdadera ubicación de Ino. Él mismo había sido presa de una creciente ira el día en que la vio por primera vez, a través del mapa, en el baño de jounin junto a Sabaku.

Había intentado desde entonces, en innumerables ocasiones, sacarle información al respecto, pero sin atreverse a enfrentarla francamente. Después de todo, no tenía más pruebas que sus sospechas y la frecuencia de las desapariciones de la chica. Además, podía tratarse simplemente de un habitual intercambio de insultos entre su amiga y el mapache, al cual Ino hubiese preferido no hacer alusión. Pero... ¿por qué no haberles hablado de ello, cuando siempre lo hacía?

Se dirigió a su baúl, decidido a rebatirse a sí mismo, y sacó el mapa. No había dejado que Chouji lo viera por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar en él, pero quería pensar... _necesitaba _pensar que sus miedos eran infundados, de modo que pronunció las palabras mágicas para tener frente a sí el panorama completo del castillo, y... dejando escapar una maldición, vio como la motita con el nombre de "Ino Yamanaka" estaba justo al lado de la de "Gaara Sabaku".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En verdad había sido un encuentro fortuito. Mientras Ino caminaba hacia su sala común, jamás pensó en encontrarse con Gaara... pero ahí estaba, y él parecía tan sorprendido como ella del encuentro. ¿Cómo es que el destino conseguía reunirlos siempre que no había más testigos que el silencio del pasillo? Era algo que se preguntaban ambos.

Gaara fue el primero en detener su paso. Ino le imitó, quedando justo frente a él, mirándole insegura de sí misma, sin saber bien por qué se habían detenido. El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, echándose las manos a los bolsillos y apoyándose en la pared. Ella le respondió con un suspiro.

- Nuevamente solos - rió él.

A Ino le pareció sincero, y rió también. Compartieron un largo instante de silencio.

- Luces bien - él la miró confundido - Me alegra que superaras lo de tu madre... - sonrió amena, y hubo otra pausa incómoda - Debo irme ya.

- Yo también - ella comenzó a caminar - ¡Yamanaka! - la llamó, haciéndola detenerse y voltear a mirarle - ¿De qué color será tu vestido? - la joven le miró sin comprender - ¿Irás al baile, no? ¿De qué color será lo que uses?

- Rojo - respondió, aún confundida.

Gaara sonrió y dio unos pasos, acercándose a ella.

- Lo supuse.

Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo, empuñando algo. Con la otra tomó la mano de Ino, y depositó en ella el objeto. La joven le miró sorprendida al descubrir un delicado prendedor de cabello con incrustaciones de rubíes destellantes.

- Pensé que podría servirte.

- No puedo aceptarlo - negó con la cabeza intentando devolverlo, pero él volvió a depositarlo en su mano.

- Ayudará para domesticar tu cabello, así no tendrás que rizarlo por ser tan largo - sonrió malicioso, y ella se mordió el labio confundida.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?

El joven se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

- Supongo que me gusta tu cabello liso y simple - murmuró mientras su mano ascendía hasta el pelo de ella, y jugueteaba con un mechón - ¿Irás con Akimichi? - preguntó en un tono frío.

Ella asintió, dando inicio a una nueva pausa entre ambos.

- Debo irme - dijo al fin, y la mirada aguamarina lo consintió, viendo como ella comenzaba a caminar y luego se detenía a unos pasos - ¡Gaara! - exclamó, volteando nuevamente - Gracias...

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, se perdió por el pasillo, mientras el Sabaku se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿qué diablos había sido aquello? ¿Podía ser que en verdad, al tomar aquel prendedor de entre las cosas de su hermana, hubiese pensado en Ino? ¿Por qué si no lo había tomado? Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su interior, algo extraño que no se podía explicar... que no quería explicar.

Comenzaba ya a caminar de regreso a su propia sala común, cuando una voz de alerta dentro de él lo hizo detenerse, recordando las últimas palabras de la joven.

_- ¡Un momento!_ - abrió los ojos sorprendido - _¿Me ha llamado "Gaara"?_

¿Por qué algo así podía hacerle sonreír tontamente? Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, intentando seguir su camino.

- _¡Amor!_ - murmuró para sí - _¡En qué locuras consigues hacernos hallar placer!_

Y nuevamente detuvo el paso, pero esta vez aterrado. ¿Había dicho **"amor"**?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chouji Akimichi, de la mano de Ino, hacía su ingreso al Gran Comedor que, dispuesto para el Baile de Fin de Año, lucía esplendorosamente decorado. Los gemelos le habían enviado una nueva capa, de las más elegantes encontradas en _el bazar de Nekobaa*, _con la que el joven lucía más seguro de sí mismo, como si la imponente tela que le cubría pudiera sumar dignidad a su persona... pero ni aun con esa costosa capa sobre sus hombros, se sintió a la altura de la joven que llevaba del brazo. Y es que Ino Yamanaka, con su largo vestido rojo de hombros descubiertos, y sin más adorno que un lujoso prendedor asido a sus larguísimos cabellos, atraía las miradas de todo varón que se preciara de serlo aquella noche.

Los comentarios en torno a la pareja no fueron pocos, y si a esto se suma el creciente rumor de un romance entre ambos personajes, se podrá entender por qué todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos mientras descendían por las escaleras del salón, algunos mirándoles enternecidos, otros con incredulidad, y unos pocos finalmente con notoria envidia.

- ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? - preguntó Tayuya, indicándoles que tomaran asiento en la mesa que Shikamaru y ella ocupaban.

Chouji se encogió de hombros con cierto nerviosismo, e Ino se mordió el labio. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era explicarle a sus amigos que el gordito había escogido precisamente esa noche para declararle su recién descubierto amor por ella, a lo que ella respondió evadiendo un nuevo beso y pidiéndole tiempo para pensarlo. Aunque alegó estar confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y que la noticia la tomaba de sorpresa, lo cierto era que lo último que quería en el mundo era arruinar la noche al Akimichi contestándole con un "no" rotundo, que habría sido su respuesta más sincera.

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar la chica exigiendo una respuesta.

- Tuve problemas con mi cabello - mintió ella, mientras Chouji hundía la cabeza entre sus hombros, maldiciendo para sus adentros la curiosidad de su hermana.

Tayuya les dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia el centro del salón, donde algunas parejas comenzaban a bailar, cambió el tema.

- Me encanta esta canción - murmuró en una clara indirecta para Shikamaru, pero el muchacho de ojos negros, con el rostro inclinado hacia delante y jugueteando con un cubierto de la mesa, parecía sumido en algún profundo pensamiento - Shikamaru... - él soltó el objeto y volteó a mirarla, con cierta indiferencia - ¿no quieres bailar?

Hubo un largo instante de incómodo silencio en que el aludido analizaba la situación, así como las posibles consecuencias de su respuesta, hasta que finalmente decidió arriesgarse, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. Una fugaz sombra se posó en los ojos de la pelirroja, pero aun así sonrió, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia los danzantes pero sin verlos.

Chouji estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que pudiera ser la futura respuesta de Ino a su proposición de amor como para notar aquel rechazo hacia su hermana, pero la castaña en cambio, como toda mujer con un lado femenino bien desarrollado, comprendía perfectamente las palabras ocultas en el silencio de la pareja sentada frente a ellos, y aunque comprendía en parte los motivos de Shikamaru, habría querido golpearle ahí mismo por herir tan profundamente a su amiga.

- Iré por algo de beber - comenzó Ino con una idea fija - ¿Me acompañas, Shikamaru? - se apresuró antes de que el gordito pudiera ofrecer sus servicios - Chouji cuidará de Tayuya, ¿sí?

Y con esa facilidad con que las mujeres pueden comunicar sus pensamientos a través de palabras disfrazadas, Tayuya comprendió las intenciones de su amiga y le sonrió con cierto agradecimiento, alentando a Shikamaru a obedecer.

- Shikamaru... - comenzó Ino cuando estuvieron ya a cierta distancia de los hermanos - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa? - bufó él, recorriendo el panorama en busca de alguien, indiferente a ella.

- ¿Por qué la has invitado si es otra persona con quien querías estar?

Él le clavó la mirada, sorprendido. Poco a poco, esa sorpresa se fue tornando en seriedad.

- Por la misma razón que tú has aceptado a Chouji - algo en el interior de Ino tembló.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No querías estar con él, realmente... pero no has tenido más opción, ya sea por cobardía o raciocinio.

- Mi caso es muy distinto al tuyo. Tú pareces empeñado en amargarle la noche a Tayuya como castigo por haber aceptado ser tu pareja. Yo, en cambio...

- Tú querías venir con Sabaku.

Ino contuvo el aliento intentando procesar aquello, mientras Shikamaru volteaba la vista lentamente, clavando sus ojos en ella. Dos profundos ojos negros en los que se leía claramente el mensaje _"Yo conozco tu secreto"_.

- ¿Estás loco?

- La negación es el primer escudo del ser humano frente a la falta infligida.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo...?

- Olvídalo - masculló el Nara, volviendo a perder su vista entre los danzantes con una mirada nostálgica - Éste podría ser el último baile, ¿sabes?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Puedo sentirlo... y Shiho también.

- ¿Querías venir con Shiho, verdad? - y el joven asintió.

- Y tú con Sabaku - la rubia asintió también, respondiendo a la sinceridad de su amigo - ¿Sabes que es un akatsuki, no?

- Quiero creer que es sólo un rumor - inclinó la cabeza - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- El _Plano de los Nukenin_* - masculló, e Ino se sintió realmente tonta. ¿Cómo no pensó nunca en ello? - Eso y que no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche.

La Yamanaka dirigió la vista en la dirección en que Shikamaru señalaba, y ahí le vio: magnífico en su amplia capa negra, cogiendo elegantemente una copa con su expresión altanera, de desenfadada aristocracia. Y sus ojos aguamarinos... clavados en ella.

- Debes tener cuidado, Ino.

- Lo sé.

- Tu corazón puede enamorarse de una piedra... pero eso no significa que la piedra ame.

- Lo sé - sonrió nostálgica, despegando la mirada del pelirrojo y devolviéndola a su amigo - No te conocía ese lado filosófico - bromeó, y él le sonrió de vuelta.

- Nunca hemos bailado juntos - confesó al aire, y ella comprendió - ¿Qué me dices, bailamos? - rogó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta, y ella le tendió su mano sonriendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Matsuri seguía marcando el compás de la música con su pie mientras Gaara, de pie a su lado, ignoraba descaradamente la indirecta. Estaba demasiado absorto en resolver el misterio de sus propios sentimientos, con los ojos clavados en un vestido rojo.

- ¿Por qué la floripona baila con el aburrido? - preguntó Kankuro a su lado, con su jocosidad alcohólica - Creí que la cosa era con Akimichi.

- Seguramente le gustan los tríos - agregó alguien más, ganándose una carcajada general por parte del resto de la mesa.

Gaara volteó la mirada hacia los suyos, que seguían lanzando comentarios que culminaban en atronadoras carcajadas. De la nada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Kankuro dando otro trago a su vaso.

- De vosotros - respondió tranquilo, depositando su propia copa sobre la mesa - De que estáis borrachos, hablando en un modo trivial, pero con el aire y el tono de quienes pronuncian las palabras más maravillosas e interesantes - y recorrió los rostros de sus compañeros, para comprobar que estaban atónitos frente al comentario - Subjetivamente, claro, tenéis la sensación eufórica de estar "en la cumbre del mundo", pero en realidad no es más que un estado de autoinflación.

Dicho esto volvió a sonreír, echándose contra el respaldo de la silla, con aquella superioridad que tanto irritaba a Kankuro. Un silencio incrédulo recorría el rostro de los aludidos, que con sus neuronas trabajando lentamente, aún no captaban el mensaje.

- Creo, mi querido Sabaku... - comenzó Kankuro con aire ponzoñoso - que _la misión_ que se te ha encomendado ha acabado subiéndote los humos a la cabeza - Gaara dejó de reír - Solo espero, por tu propio bien, que tengas las agallas para llevarla a cabo... o seré el primero en mostrarte el castigo para los que fracasan.

- ¿Piensas vengarte de todos estos años estando a mi sombra? - sonrió incrédulo, y los demás les miraban en un ambiente tenso.

- Sí - respondió con convicción, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Y me podrías decir cuáles son esos castigos? Así tendré una idea de cómo tratarte cuando nos metas en problemas por tus placeres personales.

- ¿Te refieres a Yamanaka? - la expresión de Gaara cambió instantáneamente frente a aquel nombre, y Kankuro lo notó - No te preocupes, la dejaré entera para cuando tengas tiempo de divertirte con ella... porque estoy seguro, y creo no equivocarme, que tu tarea en esto te tomará más tiempo del que tú crees. Pero ya sabes lo que se dice, con grandes cargos vienen grandes responsabilidades. ¿No era así la frase?

Cómo podía Kankuro resultarle tan absolutamente repulsivo, era algo que Gaara no entendía. Su impulso innato durante todo aquel discurso de su compañero había sido golpearlo hasta matarle, hacerle tragar sus palabras, hacerle desistir de su idea de meterse con Yamanaka... Yamanaka, y así la floripona volvía a su mente, y con ello un mar de sensaciones contradictorias y pensamientos imposibles que amenazaban con estallar dentro de él.

- Sí, así es la frase - respondió, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía - Lástima que tú nunca sabrás lo que es un gran responsabilidad - masculló aparentando ironía, pero en realidad su pensamiento ya no estaba ahí, y se puso de pie en dirección a la mesa de los refrescos, sin decir más.

- ¿De qué misión habláis? - preguntó Ittetsu sin comprender - ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Sabaku?

- Matar a... - había comenzado Zari Mikoshi, siendo interrumpida por un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

- Cuando queramos hacer públicos nuestros planes, Zari... - expuso Matsuri de la Arena con voz fría de ultratumba - serás la primera en saberlo. Por ahora... ¡cierra la boca!

La joven de largo cabello volvió a tomar asiento, mientras Matsuri volvía lentamente sus ojos a Gaara, y de él, al objeto de su atención.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Te molestaría devolverme mi pareja? - murmuró Chouji a espaldas de Shikamaru, aparentando enojo; a su lado estaba Tayuya.

- ¡Lástima! - exclamó Ino entre risas - Justo ahora que comenzaba a aprender a no pisarme... - los cuatro amigos compartieron una sonrisa, mientras el gordito ubicaba su brazo en la cintura de Ino y comenzaban a bailar.

Tayuya, en su sencillo vestido azul, tenía un aire verdaderamente tierno. Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que, antes de ser una pareja indeseable, fue su amiga y compañera... y la quería.

- ¿Bailas? - le preguntó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la joven, que tendió sus manos aceptando.

La música era lenta, agradable, pero algo impedía a Tayuya apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Una sensación interior de no estar haciendo lo correcto, de que aquello aunque fuera lo que siempre había anhelado, no estaba bien. Shikamaru se detuvo abruptamente, en medio de la melodía, y aun antes de que Tayuya volteara la cabeza para mirar quién llegaba, supo la razón: Shiho.

¿Desde cuándo el corazón de Shikamaru palpitaba tan rápidamente con la sola presencia de la joven? ¿Desde cuándo sentía la boca secársele al verla? ¿Desde cuándo le embargaba aquella sensación de que, de no estar con ella, estaba sumido en la más profunda soledad? Eran preguntas que mortificaron a Shikamaru en aquel instante, al comprobar que ella había llegado. Pese a todo, había ido, incluso exponiéndose a ser nuevamente la burla de los demás. Con su cabello en un moño extraño y desordenado; su vestido demasiado grande para resaltar algún atributo, demasiado sencillo para atraer atenciones; y su extraña forma de moverse como si caminara entre nubes, con paso soñador...

Un par de bailarines notaron su presencia, y los murmullos empezaron a correr. Luego las risitas burlonas, que tanta gracia causan en algunos, y tanto dolor generan en otros... y aun así, había ido.

- ¿Sabes, Shikamaru? - comenzó Tayuya a su lado, manteniendo el compás del baile pero casi sin moverse; él volteó a mirarla, pero sin perder de vista al objeto de su repentina desesperación - Creo que no hicimos bien en venir juntos sólo porque Hinata nos insistiera.

Shikamaru la miró. Eso no sonaba a reclamo, como él esperaba, sino a disculpa.

- No quiero ser desagradable, pero lo que me gusta de los bailes es precisamente bailar, y contigo... bueno, en realidad... aparte de recibir golpes en mis pies... - sonrió nerviosa - Creo que será mejor que le pregunte a Kimimaro si quiere bailar. Después de todo se suponía que estábamos de novios, y cuando he aceptado venir contigo el pobre se ha quedado sin pareja.

Volvió a sonreír. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto, si mostraba tan poca convicción en lo que decía?

- Además... - siguió, frente a la mirada incrédula de Shikamaru - Creo que Shiho necesitará una pareja para cerrarle la boca a todos esos habladores, ¿y quién mejor que el "Genio Shikamaru Nara" para ello? - volvió a sonreír, mientras su amigo se preguntaba si la joven quería decir lo que él pensaba que quería decir.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó conmovido, y ella asintió desviando la vista.

- Y será mejor que te apresures, porque ella parece haberse aburrido ya - señaló a la joven que comenzaba a abandonar el gran comedor, saliendo por la puerta; Shikamaru volteó a mirar una última vez a Tayuya, sonriendo.

- Gracias, Tayuya - y dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo tras la Excéntrica Shiho, dejando el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Chouji acercándose a ella, y la joven se encogió de hombros.

- Que me he cansado de que Shikamaru me pisara, así que lo he echado a volar - sonrió, pero Ino advirtió sus ojos vidriosos - Iré por Kimimaro.

- ¿Por Kimimaro?

- Sí, a ver si me perdona - torció el labio, y se dirigió a la mesa de éste.

Chouji e Ino observaron en silencio cómo la joven convencía rápidamente al muchacho, y salían a bailar.

- ¿Tú también me echarás a volar si te piso? - preguntó el chico curioso, pero Ino sonrió negando con la cabeza - ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! Me he agotado más intentando no pisarte al llevarte que bailando. ¿Te molesta si voy al baño? Necesito refrescarme - solicitó suplicante, y la rubia asintió divertida.

La joven intentó caminar de regreso hacia su mesa, pero cometió el error imperdonable de contactar sus ojos con los de _él_, y en tal forma, que siendo presa de la imprudencia propia de los enamorados, no volvieron a dejar de mirarse. Algo había en aquel mudo intercambio de miradas, una necesidad creciente, un mudo lenguaje... Un deseo mutuo que ya no quería esperar, que buscaba al otro y se negaba a soltarlo, que deseaba fundirse en un plano más intenso... En el secretismo de la noche, en la cadencia de la música, y en la prisa del tiempo que se muere.

Él hizo un gesto casi imperceptible. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Ambos caminaron a un punto fijo, pero por caminos diferentes, entre los danzantes inconscientes del mundo peculiar de aquellos dos que se deslizaban entre ellos hacia la salida.

Gaara fue el primero en atravesar la puerta, y apoyado en el dosel, esperó. La sombra se acercaba... Extendió su mano hasta sentirla estrechar la suya. Una nueva mirada, un quemante beso, un acuerdo silencioso y echaron a andar, inconscientes de que dos pares de ojos contemplaban el espectáculo, refugiados en las sombras de la escala, donde habían participado de un baile prometido.

- No lo entiendo - masculló Shikamaru, viéndolos perderse asidos de la mano - ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así?

Shiho a su lado suspiró romántica.

- El amor no busca la igualdad, Shikamaru... la crea.

- ¿Amor? - bufó - Eso no puede ser amor... Él es un maldito akatsuki, lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

- ¿Y?

- Y ella es Ino. ¿Sabes qué ocurrirá el día en que deban enfrentarse?

- No - respondió tranquila - ¿Lo sabes tú? - Shikamaru no respondió - Hay cosas que simplemente no podemos predecir. Si el destino les quiere juntos, es por algo.

- ¿Por algo? ¡Para romperle el corazón a ella!

- O bien para salvarla - el chico la miró sin comprender, pero desistiendo de rebatirla.

- Espero que tengas razón, Shiho - murmuró, volteando a mirarla.

- Yo también lo espero - sonrió ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y encontrando sus ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El camino hasta la sala común de Ichibi tenía un trayecto sinuoso, pero ella no se percató de nada. Le seguía como lo había hecho otras veces, sumida en su bendita inconsciencia, hasta que él se detuvo frente al retrato de los mapaches. Se quitó la capa, besándola nuevamente, y la puso sobre los hombros descubiertos de ella, acomodando su cabello tras la negra tela, ocultándola de miradas indiscretas. Murmuró la contraseña, la puerta se abrió, y ni el frío arremolinado a la entrada de la sala pudo hacer mella en los jóvenes o en su creciente deseo. Había un par de muchachos de primero sentados en un sofá frente a la estufa, que miraron a Gaara y a la encapuchada junto a él, para volver a sumirse en sus libros y propias cavilaciones mientras ellos ascendían por las escaleras.

- Espera - murmuró Gaara, sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a la puerta de su cuarto - _**Elen síla lúmenn omentielvo**_.

Una brillante luz verde destelló por un efímero instante a través de las rendijas de la puerta, para luego abrirse sola permitiéndole el paso a Ino, quien a medida que entraba se quitaba la capa, recorriendo con la mirada aquel cuarto individual, tan solitario como su dueño.

_- Cuartos separados - _pensó - _¡Típico de Ichibi! _¡Qué contraseña tan rebuscada! - se burló.

- Lo sé - bufó el pelirrojo con desagrado.

- Es lengua élfica, ¿verdad? - Gaara asintió mientras corría las cortinas de los amplios ventanales de su cuarto para cerrarlos - ¿Y qué significa?

- **Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro.**

Ino le sostuvo la mirada un momento con incredulidad, pero el joven no rió.

- Eso es muy...

- Ridículo - afirmó Gaara en un bufido, e Ino disimuló una sonrisa.

- No, es sólo que... no es precisamente algo esperable en Gaara Sabaku - rió.

- No, no lo es... pero es efectiva a la hora de dificultarle la entrada a Matsuri.

- ¿Conque Matsuri, ah? - el chico terminaba de acomodar la luz de un par de velas cuando una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al advertir los celos de Ino - ¿Pasa mucho tiempo aquí?

- No, sólo lo necesario. El objetivo de la contraseña es precisamente mantenerla lejos - Ino alzó una ceja incrédula - ¿Celosa? - sonrió él mientras recogía la capa que la rubia dejó en el suelo y la colgaba del perchero.

- ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo? - preguntó aparentando bien poco su molestia, mientras él caminaba de regreso hacia ella mordiéndose el labio, divertido.

- Sí, y no solamente de ella - comenzó a soltarse la corbata.

- No eres precisamente romántico, ¿sabes?

- Contigo no puedo serlo - ella frunció el ceño aparentando enojo - Eres demasiado inteligente como para tragarte un fingido romanticismo... Sabrías que miento.

- Supongo... - suspiró no muy convencida.

- Eso es precisamente lo que te hace especial - Ino alzó la mirada sorprendida, para encontrar sus ojos aguamarinos a escasos centímetros de ella - Contigo puedo ser yo mismo porque conoces todo lo malo que hay en mí... y no te importa - tomó el prendedor de incrustaciones rojas del cabello de su compañera, y se entretuvo desordenando su melena - Así como yo conozco ese lado tuyo que te empeñas en ocultar a los demás... Un lado que te avergüenza, porque te haría perder aquella imagen de perfecta rectitud frente a tus amigos.

Se acercó más buscando su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Ino e inhalando su aroma.

- Temes que si te mostraras tal cual eres frente a ellos, los perderías - la atrajo hacia su cuerpo - Temes que ellos vean lo que yo veo, que conozcan la intensidad de tus pasiones, que vean el deseo en tus ojos... Un deseo que es mío, porque sólo conmigo eres tú misma - el joven se deslizaba por su cuello, recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, presionándolo contra el suyo.

Ino había comenzado a tirar de la camisa de él, sacándola de su pantalón, para luego quitarla sin desabotonar nada por encima de la cabeza pelirroja. Gaara colaboró de buena gana, le parecía divertido que fuese ella quien comenzara a quitarle la ropa. Hecho esto, los ojos celestes se separaron del abrazo, contemplando detenidamente el pecho descubierto, alumbrado en la penumbra. Su mano trémula viajó al lugar donde debía estar el corazón del pelirrojo, y luego apoyó su oído lentamente en el mismo punto, disfrutando de los latidos que aumentaban su frecuencia, a medida que la respiración de él se hacía más profunda. Y recorrió su delgada espalda, descubriéndola de la delicada tela del vestido.

Abrazados de pie junto a la cama, compartieron un instante eterno, hasta que ella alzó la vista en busca de sus ojos y sus alientos se fundieron en uno. El vestido terminó por caer al suelo, y entre caricias, besos y delicados movimientos él la tendió sobre la cama, permaneciendo inclinado con las rodillas aún en el suelo junto a ella, contemplándola. Le pareció divina, con aquellos ojos azul suave clavados en él; sus labios rojos entreabiertos, parcialmente mordisqueados en su extremo; la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los brazos, haciendo que ese cuello se torciera en una grácil curva hasta alcanzar su pecho, que subía y bajaba lentamente en un armonioso compás.

La chica mantenía su otro brazo arqueado sobre esta región, cubriendo parcialmente sus senos, dejando percibir lo justo y necesario para que él deseara ver más de ese cuerpo recostado de lado. Una de sus piernas cabalgaba sobre la otra, acentuando su cintura, dando paso a un amplio monte de caderas. La mano de Gaara se aventuró a recorrer aquel camino, ascendiendo desde sus piernas en la penumbra de las velas lentamente, con paciencia, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se deshizo del molesto brazo de ella y sonrió complacido del espectáculo completo.

Ino soltó una sonrisita nerviosa, y Gaara comenzó a incorporarse sobre la cama, tendiéndose junto a ella también de lado, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos aéreos. Sus manos apreciando la exquisita suavidad de sus caderas, pero ansiosas de ascender... y él les concedió el deseo, envolviendo los pechos de la joven mientras sus labios se ocupaban de los de ella, que se acomodaba de espaldas sobre la cama, y lo jalaba hacia sí... sobre ella. El tiempo transcurría, pero no en el mundo de aquella pareja fundida en caricias, palpándose, conociéndose en todos los modos en que pueda hacerse, hasta que en una nueva mirada... comprendieron que necesitaban más.

A Gaara en verdad le sorprendió sentir las manos de ella desabrochando su pantalón, mientras mordiéndose el labio pedía permiso con la mirada. Sonrió complaciente, ayudándole en su tarea, pero sin despegar sus ojos de océano de los celestes de ella. Quería prolongar ese momento, hacerlo eterno, mirarla a los ojos... sentirla respirando agitada bajo su cuerpo, recorrerla lentamente con sus manos, rozarle el rostro con besos casi imperceptibles y volver a mirarla.

Ella comenzaba a desesperarse, a medida que el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba en frecuencia e intensidad. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué no terminaba de remover la última prenda que los separaba? Habría querido apremiarle, exigirle que acabara de una vez con aquella tortura, pero algo de pudor le quedaba aún y no quería ser ella quien desesperase de deseo. No le daría ese gusto, pero... ¿por qué demonios tardaba tanto, volvió a preguntarse? Y él sonrió divertido, ¡divertido! ¿Acaso había entendido sus mudos pensamientos? Seguramente así fue, pues la mano del joven se deslizó a su abdomen y se entretuvo un rato por encima de la prenda, desesperándola más, y... finalmente, sin saber cómo, ya nada interfería entre ambos. El chico, apoyando en sus brazos, la contempló entera y volvió a sonreír, mientras los colores se subieron a las mejillas de ella, que corrió la vista avergonzada... ¿de qué? No estaba segura.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? - preguntó él en un murmullo, reencontrando sus ojos.

Y volviendo a besarla, acabó de una vez con el martirio de la joven, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, fundiéndose en uno. Lo primero que Ino sintió, fue el nerviosismo ante lo nuevo, el temblor medroso al sentirle separar sus piernas. Luego vino la impaciencia, ¿por qué se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir de aquella forma, sintiéndole tan cerca? Él buscó sus ojos nuevamente, ¿por qué se mordía el labio? ¿Por qué temblaba? Parecía... ¿nervioso?

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella al fin, algo asustada.

- Soy el primero, ¿verdad? - preguntó con la voz quebrada, ella asintió sin comprender - ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ino sonrió. ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso? ¿Para qué? ¿Que acaso no sabía que ella había dado su consentimiento desde el instante mismo en que cruzó aquella puerta? Volvió a besarle y le sonrió, a modo de respuesta. Gaara comprendió, acabando de una vez por todas con la desesperante espera de la joven, pero tan lenta y cuidadosamente que el dolor al que ella temía apenas y duró unos segundos, siendo superado por un mar de sensaciones nuevas que se arremolinaban en su interior buscando una escapatoria. Y al fin la encontraron, en su garganta... en un sonido amortiguado por la boca de él sobre la suya, capturando su aliento.

Gaara se deslizó junto a ella apoyándose de lado sobre la cama, que seguía con su respiración agitada y superficial, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Le parecía tan inocente y vulnerable en aquella posición, intentando juntar sus piernas con lentitud y gran esfuerzo... La contempló unos segundos en silencio, meditando. ¿Por qué seguía respirando así? Se mordió el labio, respiraba con tanto apremio que parecía a punto de ahogarse.

- Relájate - le susurró él al oído, colocando su mano sobre el abdomen de ella, que se tensó frente al contacto.

Gaara se mordió el labio, tentado. Se dirigió a su boca, donde depositó un beso corto para no robarle el poco aire que llegaba. Descendió a su cuello, a su pecho, y siguió descendiendo... entreteniéndose en las espinas de sus caderas, jugueteando con sus labios sobre estas. Ino arqueó la espalda ahogando un quejido, y él sonrió, descendiendo más...

Para cuando la joven comprendió las intenciones de él, no le quedó más que aferrarse a una almohada para ahogar sus voces delirantes... aunque la vergüenza que aquello le provocaba no impidió que sus piernas se acomodaran obedientes al juego del muchacho. Ino sentía que algo dentro de ella estallaría de un momento a otro, que necesitaba hacerle parar... pero si Gaara hubiese mostrado intenciones de detener aquello, le habría matado con sus propias manos. Estrujó la almohada sobre su rostro, casi ahogándose, pero un quejido logró escapar por algún lado, haciéndose sentir. Tensó su cuerpo un largo instante, y sintiendo que el alma se encapaba por su garganta, dejó que todo acabara.

Su cuerpo caía muerto, mientras Gaara se reincorporaba junto a ella, quitándole la almohada. Poco a poco, Ino fue recuperando el aliento.

- _Le petite mort _- susurró él en su oído, sonriendo divertido; ella volteó a mirarle, abriendo lentamente sus párpados, sin comprender - "La pequeña muerte" - aclaró - Así llaman los franceses a lo que estás sintiendo.

Ino se preguntaba cómo podía reír tan encantadoramente después de haberla hecho sufrir aquello.

- ¿Y qué más te han enseñado los franceses? - masculló entre susurros, aún débil, y él estalló en una sonora carcajada, en una infantil risa cantarina.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_El bazar de Nekobaa _- se trata de la tienda de surtidos que visitó Sasuke antes de asesinar a Itachi, en aquella ciudad abandonada.

*_Plano de los Nukenin _- un objeto como el Mapa del Merodeador.


	8. Cicatrices

**Ep. 8: Cicatrices**

Ino Yamanaka abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un cuarto de paredes verdes inundado por la penumbra del nuevo día, y un tibio brazo enredado a su cintura. Tomar conciencia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y de su desnudez bajo las sábanas, no le tomó tanto tiempo como enfrentar un par de ojos de océano que la observaban atentos, como si tuvieran frente a ellos un objeto curioso. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano sobre su almohada y un mechón de cabello surcaba su frente, luciendo en él como una encantadora imperfección. Ino se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué hora es? - masculló, levantando la cabeza con pereza.

- Temprano aún - respondió él, una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada...

Acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada sin dejar de mirarla, quedando con el rostro muy cerca del de ella. La mano con que envolvía la cintura de la joven se deslizó lentamente hacia su rostro, donde delineó los labios entreabiertos con sus dedos. Ino, a su vez, acarició aquella mano ascendiendo a través del brazo de él, y luego acercándose más a su boca a fin de besarlo. Al separarse de ese beso, dulce y corto, regresó la cabeza a su lugar, y Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa. Esto fue suficiente para que Ino se mordiera el labio satisfecha y acomodara su cabeza bajo el cuello tibio, buscando refugio al frío matutino que daba contra su espalda desnuda. Y él, casi por inercia, levantó su brazo para envolverla... ¡grave error!

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver ahí, descubierta por los rayos matutinos y sobre la blanca piel de su antebrazo, un Shiki Fuujin de Luna roja que venía a romper el instante mágico, trayendo consigo todas las preocupaciones que hacía un tiempo pretendía infructuosamente dejar de lado. Se separó instintivamente de él rechazando el abrazo, y cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas verdes, se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, en una extraña mueca de perpleja incredulidad. Gaara examinó su rostro y comprendió inmediatamente el motivo del enojo repentino, torciendo el labio.

- ¿Cómo...? - tembló la voz de Ino intentando plantear la pregunta que no salía de su boca - ¿Por qué...? ¿Tú eres...?

Gaara soltó un suspiro irónico, incorporándose junto a ella, buscando su rostro, mirándola con frialdad.

- ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? - no hubo respuesta - No has descubierto nada que no supieras ya, Ino.

La joven abrió los ojos con desmesura. En cierta forma era verdad: muy en el fondo ella siempre supo que Gaara Sabaku era un akatsuki, aunque se empeñara en creer lo contrario. Pero no fue eso lo que provocó el posterior mutismo, sino otra palabra... unas cuantas silabas arrastradas por los labios del joven, tan novedosas saliendo de su boca, que hacían olvidar lo otro.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Gaara abrió la boca sorprendido, al repasar la última palabra pronunciada inconscientemente al final del comentario, con una naturalidad que solo se permitía en sus sueños - Me dijiste I...

- Ino - repitió él - ¿Para qué ocultarlo más?

Una extraña expresión se posesionó del rostro de la joven. Un trémulo temblor recorrió la espalada de él. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Miedo? ¿Esperanza? Muchas cosas a la vez, pero vacío al mismo tiempo... Un vacío al que estaba acostumbrado, pero que vino a ser interrumpido por un inesperado movimiento de ella, que descendía con sus labios por el brazo de él, apoyando su mejilla en la horrible Luna dibujada ahí. ¿Qué significaba eso? Por primera vez, en el transcurso de los múltiples enfrentamientos entre ambos, un horrible miedo se manifestaba claramente en el rostro de Gaara Sabaku, miedo a lo desconocido... miedo a la posibilidad de que...

- Quisiera que este momento fuera eterno - masculló ella cerrando los ojos, y volviendo a buscar refugio sobre su pecho.

Gaara, aún sin comprender lo que ocurría, la abrazó maquinalmente, sin percibir nada más que los latidos de su corazón acelerándose al sentir el peso de la joven sobre sí. La maraña de cabellos desordenados expelía un agradable olor a miel que le aturdía.

- Pero no lo es - sentenció, mientras una triste sombra invadía el semblante de ambos - Los dos sabemos que acabará en el momento mismo en que salgas por esa puerta.

- ¿Por qué? - se atrevió a preguntar con voz trémula, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Porque no puede ser de otra forma, Ino.

La joven se aferró al pecho de él con mayor fuerza, asintiendo tristemente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chouji Akimichi llegó a la sala común de los Kyuubi dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones, con los brazos cruzados y mostrando enojo, justo frente a Shikamaru. Hubo un largo instante de silencio entre ambos, durante el cual el moreno evaluaba las causas probables del repentino enfado de su amigo.

Tras la abrupta desaparición de Ino durante el baile de la noche anterior, Shikamaru había explicado a Chouji sobre un súbito dolor de cabeza que había atacado a la joven, obligándola a regresar temprano a la sala común, sin siquiera despedirse. Pero ni aquel falso pretexto ni los vanos intentos de Shiho por distraer al castaño con historias sobre _duendecillos espías_ trabajando para los Cinco Kages, lograron hacer olvidar a Chouji el quedar sin compañera para el baile. Esto, y el no saber a ciencia cierta sobre la verdadera ubicación de Ino en ese momento por no haberle visto en toda la mañana, obligaron a Shikamaru a guardar silencio, sin preguntar siquiera sobre el origen de la irritación actual de su amigo, por miedo a que la respuesta incluyera a Ino y él se viera obligado a decir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.

Un nuevo bufido del gordito obligó a Shikamaru a levantar la vista de su set de kunai, que limpiaba afanosamente en ese momento.

- ¡Odio a esa mujer! - chilló Chouji, comenzando el diálogo.

- ¿Qué mujer? - preguntó, aparentando bien poco su preocupación.

- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Pues _Kurenai_*! - Shikamaru debió ahogar un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo dispuesto ya a mantener una conversación relajada.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque no pareciéndole suficientemente malo ya el que debamos quedarnos aquí hasta después del examen de genjutsu, me persigue por los pasillos para recordarme cuán mal domino la técnica, cuánta práctica me hace falta, y cuántas posibilidades tengo de no aprobarlo. ¡Es insufrible! ¿En qué pensaba _Sandaime-sama_* cuando la puso en el cargo de _Espejismos e Ilusiones_*? - por toda respuesta, el Nara se limitó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Ino llegando detrás de ellos, bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

Shikamaru dejó de sonreír.

- Nada, sólo Kurenai y sus deseos de obtener un premio a profesora del año - se mofó Chouji - ¿Y cómo va tu cabeza?

Ino le miró extrañada, pero antes de poder decir algo, Shikamaru la interrumpió.

- Le expliqué a Chouji sobre el dolor de cabeza que te obligó a dejar el baile anoche - la joven alzó una ceja, dudando - Cuando nos dijiste a Shiho y a mí que te irías a dormir.

La rubia se mordió el labio, comprendiendo. La mirada reprobatoria de Shikamaru, clavada en ella mientras hablaba, le hizo advertir que sí había testigos de su escape nocturno.

- Eh... sí, lamento no haberme despedido, Chouji.

- No importa, lo bueno es que ya estás bien - agregó el castaño, sonriendo con bondad; Shikamaru torció el labio en una mueca irónica, y negando en forma reprobatoria con un movimiento de cabeza por las acciones de su amiga, volvió a poner atención en el ya lustroso filo de su kunai - Además, tampoco me gusta mucho bailar... de hecho, prefiero estar_ contigo_ en la biblioteca, antes que en una pista de baile - dijo, poniéndose extremadamente colorado en el momento en que la palabra "_contigo_" salió de sus labios.

Ino sonrió de medio lado, pero sin ganas.

- Bueno, iré a la biblioteca. Dejé unos libros encargados para hoy - y sin decir más, salió de la sala común, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan bruto? - preguntó Chouji en voz alta, dirigiendo el comentario a su amigo - ¿Has visto como he dicho "_contigo_"? ¿Pude ser más obvio?

- Eso no dice nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que dice mucho! Sobre todo después de haberle dicho lo que dije...

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Lo que tú me dijiste.

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar, sin comprender.

- Pues, que me gusta.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? - preguntó el Nara, mostrando una repentina curiosidad.

- Nada. Bueno... dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero ¿sabes?, quizás deba hacer caso a mi hermana e intentarlo otra vez. Quizás no soné muy convincente, y por eso se negó... Después de todo, aquella vez cuando la besé, ella correspondió a mi beso, y yo creo que en verdad sintió algo. Tal vez, si lo intento nuevamente...

- No sé, Chouji - interrumpió su amigo con escepticismo - No creo que sea buena idea. Sería mejor si dejaras pasar un tiempo...

- ¿Un tiempo? ¿Para qué? Creo que ya he esperado bastante - al decir estas palabras, se puso de pie como impulsado por una repentina valentía, con los ojos chispeantes.

- ¿No sería mejor esperar a que pase el verano? Después de todo, no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

- Pero es que...

- Además, recién ayer te ha dicho que no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Quizá sea mejor esperar a que esté segura, ¿no crees?

- Bueno, sí... la verdad - comenzó a sentarse nuevamente sobre el sofá, con una meditativa lentitud, mientras Shikamaru respiraba más aliviado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El camino de Ino hacia la biblioteca había sufrido una extraña desviación hacia un cuarto poco conocido, donde una llave herrumbrosa daba vuelta a la cerradura permitiendo el acceso al confortable espacio en el cual, no mucho tiempo atrás, dos jóvenes que se odiaban habían compartido su primer abrazo. Solo que esta vez el abrazo era más íntimo, más intenso, e inundado de caricias en que participaban de mudos pensamientos, rememorando sensaciones y buscando calmar la intensa necesidad que tenían de fundirse con el otro.

- Espera - susurró Ino algo reticente a alejarlo de sí, pegando su frente a la de él, intentando controlar su respiración - Debo irme ahora.

- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó él contrariado, con su mirada clavada en los labios de ella, que lucían más rojos que de costumbre.

- Se suponía que estaría en la biblioteca desde hace media hora, y...

Gaara recorría los labios de ella con sus dedos. La rubia apretó los ojos, conteniéndose solo para sentirlo acercarse a ella, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso. Minutos después, haciendo uso de lo poco de responsabilidad que quedaba en ella, Ino volvió a separarse del mapache.

- En verdad debo irme...

- Entiendo - masculló él de mala gana, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos de sangre a fin de ordenarlos, y dejándose caer sobre el sofá en aquel modo elegante con que realizaba cada movimiento - Pero te advierto que si no sales por esa puerta en los próximos segundos, ya no te dejaré ir nunca más - sonrió, fingiendo un tono amenazador.

Ella respondió con una nueva carcajada, acercándose a besarlo, pero tan fugazmente que el contacto de sus labios fue más imaginativo que real.

- Paciencia, Gaara... paciencia - sugirió ella mientras se colocaba su capa - Si eres suficiente paciente, puede que... podamos reunirnos acá y repetir lo de anoche - sonrió sugerente - ¡Claro, si tu espalda acepta hacer el sacrificio!

Ambos compartieron una carcajada mientras el ichibi hacía una mueca dolorosa al tocarse la espalda, y ella le volvió a besar, pero manteniendo su cuerpo a prudente distancia de los brazos de él.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó al verla girar la manilla de la puerta.

- Esta noche.

El semblante de Gaara cambió abruptamente.

- ¿Esta noche? - su voz reflejaba preocupación.

- Ronda de jounin, ¿recuerdas? - se mordió el labio sonriendo, dispuesta ya a salir, pero Gaara la detuvo alzándose con rapidez del sofá y tomándola del brazo.

- Cambia con Akimichi - le pidió, frente a la atónita mirada de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Sólo hazlo!

La angustia apenas reflejada a través de los ojos aguamarinos hicieron comprender a Ino que alguna razón poderosa debía haber tras aquella petición, y su semblante fue presa de una preocupación horrible, al tiempo que la Luna roja dibujada en el brazo del joven apareció nuevamente, ensombreciendo sus recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué? - esta vez exigía una respuesta.

Gaara analizó la mirada de la joven un largo instante, pensando... evaluando... intentando tomar una decisión. Al final, en sus labios se dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

- Matsuri se ha ofrecido a hacerla por mí, y acepté - mintió magistralmente - Si me retracto ahora sospechará que ocurre algo.

- Entiendo - suspiró más aliviada, sintiéndose tonta por haber pensado que fuera otra la razón - Bien, supongo que tu espalda se ha salvado... por ahora.

El pelirrojo intentó reír, pero en vez de eso, en sus labios se dibujó una mueca forzada.

- ¿Cambiarás con Akimichi?

- Lo intentaré... aunque el hecho de que Matsuri sea su compañera no será de mucha ayuda para convencerlo - sonrió de nuevo.

Gaara se preguntaba por qué reía tanto. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien? ¿Que él intentaba decirle algo? ¿Que intentaba explicarle que "esa noche" sería mejor que no saliera de su sala común? Un nuevo beso y un adiós por parte de la joven le hicieron comprender que no lo había entendido... pero aun así la dejó ir, refugiándose en la esperanza de que ella lograra cambiar con el gordito, porque ¿cómo explicarle lo que harían esa noche, sin traicionar a los suyos y sin perderla a ella? Tragó aire unos instantes, observando en completo mutismo la puerta que la joven había dejado entreabierta, y que segundos después volvía a abrirse, dejando ver tras ella un par de ojos conocidos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

- Buscándote - respondió Matsuri, recorriendo el lugar despreocupadamente con la vista.

- ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- _Basta con seguir el olor a floripona _- respondió en un susurro inentendible, alzando de la mesa la copa de la que había bebido Ino.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Conocía a Matsuri. Sabía que la aparente docilidad de la joven significaba "problemas", Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

- Nada, Gaara. Sólo vine a decirte que en tu cuarto te espera un halcón - se volvió lentamente hasta encontrar sus ojos, y el joven pudo advertir que algo extraño había en aquellos ojos - Trae una carta para ti - Gaara inclinó la vista - Creo que sabes lo que eso significa.

Él asintió.

- Ya es hora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La cena en el Gran Comedor transcurrió en un ambiente extraño, aunque Sakura y Hinata mantenían su coloquio habitual, sin dejar de hablar sobre las parejas mejor y peor vestidas durante el baile de la noche anterior, indecisas aún respecto a quién dar el primer lugar.

Chouji discutía con su hermana sobre lo bien que le parecía su rompimiento con Kimimaro Kaguya, después de asegurarse de explicar a Tayuya todas las razones por las cuales no debería volver con él, ni con ningún otro ninja de Konoha -excepto, quizás, Shikamaru- hasta que no cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y la joven asentía con voz cansina mientras intentaba comer algo, a fin de que se callara.

A su lado, Ino mantenía la mirada demasiado fija en la mesa de Ichibi, donde había varios puestos desocupados. Sin embargo, ella sólo era consciente de una ausencia... la de Gaara Sabaku. Al pensar en él, no podía evitar rememorar los episodios compartidos durante el último año, construyendo castillos en el aire en los que Gaara era un joven común y corriente, sin ninguna marca sobre el brazo, sin un tío akatsuki y sin un odio declarado a los campestres. Entonces quizás ella y él podrían... pero no, muy en el fondo sabía que esa posibilidad era imposible, y que no le quedaba más que disfrutar de los instantes mágicos de aquella extraña relación, consciente de que caminaba sobre un piso frágil que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier instante, dejándola caer en un oscuro abismo. Aun así, incluso sabiendo la imposibilidad de su mundo perfecto... incluso entonces, pensaba en aquel "_Quizá si..._".

Al otro lado, golpeando el plato con una cuchara y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, estaba Shikamaru Nara, a quien Yurika descifrara esa noche, por veinteava vez desde su estancia en Konoha, una pronta muerte. Sin embargo, no era esto lo que preocupaba a Shikamaru, sino el extraño secretismo que recorría la mesa de los profesores, donde incluso Sandaime-sama lucía especialmente preocupado. Aun así, el director mantuvo la habitual costumbre de terminar la cena con un discurso, sin dirigir a ellos más que una amable sonrisa antes de verlos partir a través de los pasillos.

- Es extraño - exclamó Chouji meditativo, mientras caminaba junto a Shikamaru e Ino hacia la sala común.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Kurenai no se me ha acercado una sola vez durante la cena.

- Quizás tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estarte recordando que estudies para tu examen de genjutsu - sonrió Tayuya, llegando junto a ellos.

Chouji apretó los labios, conteniendo entre ellos un par de malas palabras, mientras Shikamaru daba la contraseña al ninja del retrato e ingresaban a su sala común. A los pocos minutos, Ino volvía a salir para cumplir con su ronda de jounin, sin atreverse a sugerir a Chouji un cambio por lo sumido que éste estaba en el shogi junto a Shikamaru, quien como era habitual iba ganando.

- ¿Cómo haces para ganarme siempre? - preguntó Chouji mientras se revolvía el cabello intentando pensar en su próxima jugada, pero paladeando ya la derrota, cuando quedaron solos los tres sobre los sillones de la sala.

- Es que no hace otra cosa más que jugar shogi - intervino Tayuya, sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.

- ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?

- Nadie hermanito, pero es que me parece horrible que desperdicies tu tiempo en eso, en vez de estudiar para tu examen de genjutsu. Se supone que sexto año termina antes que los demás cursos precisamente para darles tiempo para prepararlo.

- ¿Kurenai te contrató para que me fastidies? No es mi culpa que tengas dos semanas de clase más que nosotros - Shikamaru movió el _caballo_, aprovechando el descuido de Chouji.

- Tu turno - masculló.

El castaño volteó a mirarlo, moviendo despreocupadamente el _alfil_.

- No me estoy quejando de tener clases más largas - seguía Tayuya mientras Chouji, con ojos atónitos, vislumbraba en el tablero su primera oportunidad real de ganarle el juego al Nara; sólo tres jugadas y ya - Sino de que tú no sepas aprovechar el tiempo libre.

Shikamaru movió la _reina_.

- Tu turno.

Chouji hizo un movimiento con su _caballo_, apenas mirando el ajedrez. Para él, era cosa de dos movimientos más y jaque mate.

- ¿Y de cuándo acá te importa lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre? - comenzó a sudar frío, mientras con dedos temblorosos movió su _torre_, pasándose la lengua por los labios para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- No digo que me importe - seguía Tayuya - Es sólo que si mamá viera cómo lo pierdes...

- Pues tú no eres mamá.

- Tu turno - susurró Shikamaru.

Chouji movió su _reina_, del otro lado del tablero.

- Y será mejor que te ocupes de tus asuntos - siguió el Nara respecto a la chica, mientras los dedos de Chouji avanzaban a hacer aquel último movimiento que lo llevaría a una inesperada victoria - Por cierto, Chouji... _j__aque mate_.

Y el Akimichi sintió un sonido sordo cuando la reina de Shikamaru, del otro lado del tablero mágico, partía con su espada a su rey, mientras él incrédulo e inclinado sobre las piezas intentaba comprender lo ocurrido.

- ¡Esa Yamanaka...! - entró gritando Kiba, maldiciendo por lo bajo - No tiene misericordia ni con los de su propia casa.

- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? - rió Tayuya.

- ¡Que ha quitado cinco punto a Kyuubi por encontrarme fuera de la sala común a diez minutos de la hora límite! ¡Sólo diez minutos, por Rikudou! - y se dejó caer de golpe sobre el sofá, entre las carcajadas de Tayuya y la mirada comprensiva de Shikamaru; Chouji seguía analizando el tablero - Por cierto, Nara... Shiho te está esperando allá afuera.

- ¡¿Shiho? - exclamó el joven, reincorporándose.

- Sí, debe estar bien loca para venir hasta acá a esta hora, con Ino suelta por ahí. No sé cómo es que no la ha visto.

En dos movimientos rápidos, Shikamaru se puso de pie y corrió hasta la salida. Tayuya y Chouji compartieron una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Eso es raro incluso en la excéntrica Shiho, verdad? - preguntó el chico a su hermana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y poniéndose de pie, siguió a Shikamaru con Chouji tras ella.

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó Kiba.

Pero la respuesta no llegó. La sala había quedado vacía.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Incluso antes de que Shikamaru viera aparecer la pálida figura de Shiho por detrás de una de las armaduras frente a su torre, supo que algo andaba mal. Encontró sus ojos azules, y de pronto la preocupación de Sandaime-sama, el secretismo de los profesores y la ausencia de los Ichibi comenzaron a tener lógica en su mente... La oscuridad había llegado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiho? - Tayuya fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado entre Shikamaru y la joven.

Chouji lanzaba miradas desde ella a Shikamaru, y luego de regreso mientras asentía con una sonrisa pícara, comprobando su teoría. Los labios de la Nanabi se separaron, lista para hablar, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el ruido de pasos acercándose. Pasos lentos, de más de una persona.

- Eso no parece ser Shizune - susurró Chouji atemorizado.

Shiho tomó la mano de Shikamaru, jalándolo consigo hasta detrás de un recodo del pasillo. Tayuya y Chouji los siguieron, escondiéndose en las sombras. Los pasos se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Kunoichi Gorda. Desde su escondite, al Nara le era imposible reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Está Shikamaru Nara dentro de la sala? - preguntó una voz ronca, con un desprecio típico de los Ichibi.

- Lo siento, joven - comenzó la mujer con su despreocupada y firme voz desde el retrato - Pero no puedo dar información sobre... ¡AHHH! - gritó, al tiempo que una luz verdosa dio contra el retrato, iluminando el entorno por un breve instante.

Los observadores silenciosos se recogieron aún más sobre su escondite.

- ¿Qué hiciste, idiota? - preguntó una voz mucho más fría que la primera desde el pasillo - Necesitábamos saber si Nara estaba ahí antes de que esa ninja loca saliera corriendo.

La puerta de Kyuubi sonó al abrirse, y sonaron los pasos de alguien asomándose al pasillo.

- ¡Te digo que oí a alguien gritar, Hinata! - era la voz de Sakura.

- Que no, no hay nadie. Ahora vuélvete, que si Ino te ve...

- ¡Hinata, la kunoichi del retrato no está!

La gemela Hyuuga se asomó para comprobar lo dicho por su amiga.

- ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Hinata, al fijar su vista en los dos jóvenes de pie frente a ellas.

- Necesito hablar con Nara - murmuró la voz más fría.

A Shikamaru se le hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordarla.

- ¿Para qué? - siguió Sakura.

- Fuinjutsu - respondió seco, por el tono de su voz parecía que comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Que yo sepa tú no practicas Fuinjutsu, Kankuro.

Shikamaru saltó sobre sus pies, ¡era Kankuro de Ichibi! Estuvo a punto de caminar hasta allá y enfrentarlo, pero Shiho le detuvo. Las miradas de Chouji y Tayuya parecían sugerir lo mismo.

- No, no practico. ¿Está o no? - hubo un incómodo silencio.

- No, no está - respondió Hinata al fin.

- ¿Segura?

- Ya te dije que no. Salió hace un rato con Chouji y su hermana... Como Ino hace la ronda hoy, pensarán que no tienen de qué preocuparse allá afuera. ¡Yo qué sé!

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Hyuuga - siguió con una voz peligrosamente fría - Ahora, sed buenas chicas y regresad a vuestra sala común.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para...? - la voz de Sakura se silenció inmediatamente cuando la varita de Kankuro apuntó a su garganta - Te podrían expulsar - intentó decir, al tiempo que Hinata soltaba un gritito detrás suyo, jalándola de la camisa para hacerla entrar.

- ¿Una expulsión? - sonrió Kankuro - ¿Se supone que eso es atemorizante? No digas tonterías, mujer... Entra a tu sala - lo próximo que se oyó fue la puerta al cerrarse.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Zari Mikoshi a su lado.

- Ahora, Zari, vamos a sellar la entrada, igual que lo hemos hecho con las otras casas. Algún otro tendrá que encargarse de Nara. _¡Portus incarcendium no jutsu! _- se le oyó gritar, arrojando un haz luminoso sobre la entrada, que inmediatamente quedó envuelta en múltiples cadenas.

- ¿Cuándo podré yo hacer un hechizo? - preguntó Ittetsu con su voz hueca, a modo de reclamo.

- Cuando aprendas a hacer magia - masculló el otro, en el instante en que un gran ruido surcaba el aire, y a través de la ventana se distinguía la figura de una gran Luna roja dibujada en el cielo.

- ¡Ya la abrieron! - exclamó el impaciente, con un halo de excitación en su voz.

- Ahora ponte la maldita máscara - agregó Kankuro, dejando reflejar una clara disconformidad - Y ve a buscar a los demás.

- ¿Y tú?

- Debo estar en la entrada, esperando a que lleguen - terminó de explicar, mientras sus pasos se perdían en el pasillo.

A los pocos segundos los otros dos se perdieron también, mientras Shikamaru y los demás contemplaban atónitos la marca en el cielo.

- ¿Tú...? - comenzó Chouji titubeando, dirigiéndose a Shiho - ¿Tú lo sabías?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Vine aquí porque la entrada a mi sala estaba bloqueada.

- ¿Será posible que ellos...? - comenzó Tayuya.

- Sí, me temo que está lleno de akatsukis - dijo Shikamaru, desenvolviendo el Plano de los Nukenin - Y somos los únicos fuera de nuestras casas, nosotros y...

- ¡INO! - gritó de pronto Chouji, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Está en la entrada del castillo - respondió Shikamaru, persiguiéndola en el plano con la mirada - Debemos ir por ella.

- No Shikamaru, tú debes avisar a Sandaime-sama - opinó Tayuya - Nosotros iremos por Ino.

El Nara lanzó una última mirada a Shiho, quien hizo un gesto aprobatorio. Shikamaru asintió de regreso, y arrugando el plano entre sus manos, echó a correr en dirección a Sandaime-sama mientras Chouji, seguido de las chicas, lo hacía hacia la salida del castillo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde el instante mismo en que el Shiki Fuujin apareció sobre el castillo, Ino comprendió que las últimas palabras de Gaara tenían un motivo más profundo del que él mismo les había dado. Instintivamente corrió hacia la salida, intentando cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban, de que definitivamente era la marca de los akatsukis... pero ahí estaba, tan real como la que descubrió esa mañana en el brazo de Gaara, tan tétrica como aquélla.

Una figura comenzó a correr a través de los árboles en la distancia. Una figura negra, que parecía haber estado observándola. Ino corrió hacia ella, sin tener conciencia de que lo hacía, ni del porqué lo hacía, pero ahí estaba. Caminando lentamente a través de los árboles, varita en mano, persiguiendo una sombra cuyo dueño ella creía conocer.

- _¡Accio varita no jutsu!_ - resonó una voz, tan sorpresivamente que la joven no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Y la varita de Ino saltó hacia la mano de aquella figura negra que se erguía justo frente a ella, saliendo de los árboles. La blanca máscara era iluminada parcialmente por los rayos de la Luna. El corazón de la rubia dio un brinco. ¿Y si era Gaara? Por un instante, no supo cómo reaccionar... ¿qué hacer? El akatsuki dio un paso. Ella entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación: estando ella sin varita, si aquel akatsuki no era Sabaku, sus posibilidades de huir eran bien pocas; pero si era Gaara... aunque ello podría darle alguna posibilidad de salvación, representaría la terrible confirmación a sus miedos. Una verdad que, si bien él mismo se la había confesado, ella no podía admitir como cierta... no quería que fuera cierto.

El akatsuki dio otro paso hacia ella y comenzó a reír, deleitándose de su cobarde superioridad. Ino estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio al entender que no era quien creía, pero mientras la figura negra se quitaba la máscara, dejándole ver a merced de quién estaba, comprendió que la situación era peor de lo pensado.

- ¡Kankuro!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cómo habían llegado los akatsukis a Konoha, era para Shikamaru una cuestión inexplicable. Se preguntaba si serían solo alumnos de Ichibi, o cuánto tardarían en llegar los otros... y Pain. ¿Sería esa la noche decisiva? Pensando en esto, corría presurosamente, rogando porque no fuera demasiado tarde para dar aviso al único que podía ayudarles, el único capaz de hacer algo: Sandaime-sama.

Se detuvo a tomar aire, sacando el Plano del Nukenin para comprobar la ubicación del director: seguía en su oficina. Comenzaba a doblarlo cuando, siguiendo la pista de la motita que representaba a Shiho, la que caminaba junto a Chouji y los otros, se dio cuenta horrorizado de que los pasos bajo el nombre de "Ino Yamanaka" se adentraban en el interior del Bosque del Terror, seguidos muy de cerca por los de otro Ichibi. El corazón le palpitó con violencia al comprender el inminente peligro para su amiga. ¿Qué hacer? Incluso decidir le tomaría más tiempo del que tenía para salvarla. Nuevamente, su única esperanza era la motita bajo el nombre de "Hiruzen Sarutobi", que... _desapareció del Plano del Nukenin ante los atónitos ojos de Shikamaru_.

¿Adónde había ido? ¿Qué hacer ahora? Sin convencerse aún de que su única esperanza se desvaneciera ante sus ojos, siguió caminando en dirección a la oficina del anciano, con el plano arrugado en una de sus manos. Y justo antes de llegar a la puerta que sellaba la entrada, ésta se abrió, dejando aparecer tras ella dos figuras negras enmascaradas. Shikamaru se detuvo atónito, incapaz de moverse o de pensar, mientras las varitas se alzaban apuntándole. Pasaron varios segundos, en que no se oía más que el ruido de sus respiraciones, mientras Shikamaru intentaba inútilmente apuntar con su varita temblorosa a alguno de ellos.

- ¿Qué se siente al estar en una pelea real, cabeza-piña? - retumbó a través de la máscara la voz inconfundible de Gaara - ¿Qué harás ahora, genio? - sonrió con sarcasmo.

La risa amortiguada de la encapuchada a su lado se hizo sentir. El moreno la sentía conocida, una risa no de niña sino de mujer desquiciada... era Temari Sabaku.

- ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes al viejo loco para defenderte, ah? - chilló Temari con una ternura horrorosamente falsa, como si hablara a un bebé, haciendo que un frío temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Shikamaru, al pensar en el significado de aquellas últimas palabras.

- ¿Dónde está Sandaime-sama? - preguntó, conteniendo la esperanza, rogando porque no le hubieran matado.

La mujer lanzó una nueva carcajada fría.

- Compruébalo tú mismo - sugirió Temari, haciendo ademán de permitirle el paso.

Olía a trampa, y avanzar no era buena idea. Si él caía... si hacía un movimiento en falso y la profecía se cumplía a favor de Pain, todo se habría perdido: sus amigos, Shiho, Chouji, Ino... _¡Ino! _Volvió a fijar la vista en Gaara, que le contemplaba a través de su máscara respirando pausadamente, apuntándole con la varita pero sin decir nada.

- _Si tan sólo Shiho tuviera razón..._ - pensó, en aquel momento no veía más esperanza que aquella loca teoría de la Nanabi.

- Sabaku.

El encapuchado pareció sorprenderse al oír su nombre. La mujer lanzó una nueva carcajada, y Gaara se descubrió lentamente el rostro, sonriendo de medio lado y mirándolo con frialdad. ¿Habrían esperanzas de que el pelirrojo abrigara algún sentimiento bajo esos ojos, tan profundos como vacíos?

- Supuse que lo notarías - masculló divertido.

- _¿Y si Shiho tiene razón?_ - volvió a preguntarse Shikamaru, y aunque le parecía muy difícil creerlo, decidió arriesgarse.

- Ino está en peligro - soltó al fin hacia el mapache.

- ¡Todos están en peligro, niño tonto! - volvió a reír Temari, burlándose de su ingenuidad.

Pero Shikamaru no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado ocupado en analizar el rostro de Gaara, en quien el comentario no parecía haber surtido efecto alguno... excepto, quizás, que ya no sonreía.

- Kankuro la tiene - siguió Shikamaru.

Los ojos del Sabaku se entrecerraron. Se cuestionaba, ¿cómo era posible que Nara lo supiera? ¿Es que acaso ella se lo había dicho? Shikamaru se preguntaba si podía ser que el pelirrojo pareciera más pálido que de costumbre.

- ¿A qué diablos viene eso? - gritó la mujer, caminando hacia Shikamaru - Yo que tú me preocuparía de lo que te pueda pasar a ti mismo.

Él seguía mirando a Gaara, quien se debatía en una terrible batalla interior.

- ¿Sabes? - siguió la kunoichi bruja tomando un tono dulzón, de pie frente al moreno - Acabo de recordar que me debes algo... un _juinjutsu_* que no he olvidado - la mujer alzó su varita, Shikamaru volteó a mirarla desesperado - _Jui..._

- _Desmaius no jutsu - _Temari cayó como un pesado bulto ante la atónita mirada de Shikamaru, quien volteó a mirar al ejecutor de aquel jutsu - Ahora, Nara... suelta tu varita de una vez y dime, ¿dónde está Yamanaka?

Si Shikamaru hubiese tenido tiempo para manifestar su asombro, lo habría hecho, pero se limitó a obedecer al pelirrojo, que tomó su varita desde el suelo.

- Kankuro la llevó al Bosque del Terror.

- ¿Cómo saber que esto no es una trampa? - preguntó con desconfianza.

Pues, si en verdad el Nara estaba al tanto de su relación con Ino, bien podía aprovecharla para sacar ventaja. Shikamaru le extendió un papel arrugado, donde Gaara descubrió el nombre de la joven sobre un par de pasos que avanzaban, seguidos de Kankuro.

- Es un mapa encantado, muestra la ubicación de cada uno de nosotros.

Gaara recorrió el plano con la vista para comprobar la credibilidad del chico, y encontró su nombre justo frente a Nara... y en el extremo del mapa, a través del pasadizo hacia el castillo (que él mismo había abierto) iban apareciendo distintos nombres de akatsukis, entre los que se distinguía especialmente uno: Sasori Akasuna.

El Ichibi volvió a mirar a Shikamaru. ¿Podría confiar en él? El nombre de Ino deteniéndose en medio de la nada junto a Kankuro le hizo comprender que no tenía otra opción. Arrugó el mapa entre sus manos y retrocedió unos pasos, deteniéndose nuevamente pero sin dejar de apuntar a Shikamaru, quien sudó helado.

- Creo que... - el pelirrojo dejó caer algo al suelo, a los pies del moreno - necesitarás tu varita.

Y sin sonreír ni hacer ninguna otra pausa, salió corriendo a través del pasillo en dirección al Bosque del Terror.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Ino, caminando a través de los árboles por un camino que no había recorrido jamás, mientras Kankuro la atizaba con la varita por la espalda.

- Ya verás... - rió el akatsuki, divertido.

- ¿No es algo temprano para tomar prisioneros? - intentó burlarse la joven para ocultar el terror que la invadía, pensando en cuál podía ser el destino de aquel paseo - Después de todo, aún no sabéis si Pain ganará esta vez - pero no hubo respuesta, haciendo aumentar su miedo - ¿Kankuro? - preguntó, deteniéndose y volteando para encontrarle.

Pero solamente halló vacío. El terror iba en aumento. Dio un paso en medio de la desconocida oscuridad y una rama crujió bajo sus pies, haciéndola dar un brinco espantada. Intentó tomar aire para serenarse.

- Tranquila, Ino. Esto no está pasando...

- Oh, sí... - masculló una voz impactando cálida junto a su oído - Sí está pasando.

Ino no alcanzó a voltearse cuando Kankuro ya la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo, en un beso forzado. Tras los breves segundos que le tomó comprender lo que ocurría, capturó los labios del joven y los mordió con rabia, hasta que el otro, en un grito de dolor, la apartó de sí arrojándola al suelo de un golpe. Ella se arrastró intentando incorporarse para echar a correr, pero no fue suficientemente rápida.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - gruñó el chico cogiéndola del cabello, arrancando un grito de Ino que aplacó con un nuevo golpe contra el rostro de ella. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto un golpe, se preguntaba la joven, que jamás había enfrentado una situación similar? - ¡Ponte de pie! - le gritó él, apuntándola con la varita y limpiándose el labio sangrante con los dedos.

La rubia no podía concebir un solo pensamiento claro, una sola idea. Sentía que el rostro le ardía como nunca, e hipaba descontroladamente entre el dolor y el miedo. Estaba hincada llorando, a los pies de un loco en medio de quien sabía dónde.

- ¡He dicho que te levantes! - gritó Kankuro enfurecido, tomándola por el cabello, y haciendo caso omiso de su llanto logró ponerla de pie.

Aquello fue secundado de un largo silencio en que el Ichibi la contemplaba, dando vueltas en torno a ella, mientras Ino pretendía inútilmente controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Amenazaba con romper nuevamente en llanto, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por su debilidad física, y más aún, por haberse dejado quitar la varita.

- ¿Sabes, asquerosita? - le llamó la atención deteniéndose frente a ella, pero a prudente distancia, con una voz tan cantarina como venenosa - Hasta llorando te ves preciosa.

Rabia, eso era lo que sentía Ino, y se lo hizo ver con la mirada. Kankuro se relamió en un modo repulsivo.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - preguntó ella, impregnando la pregunta de un valor que no tenía, y el mapache comenzó a reír descaradamente - ¿Piensas matarme?

Él seguía sonriendo, poniéndola nerviosa.

- Quizás... - murmuró atusándose la barbilla, como si la idea no fuera del todo desagradable.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? - comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Me gusta tu miedo, quería disfrutarlo - se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuese una declaración muy normal - Pero veo que te estás reponiendo... ¡lástima! - suspiró malhumorado - Ahora... - sus ojos adquirieron una malicia atemorizante - podrías comenzar por quitarte la ropa.

Era difícil tener una idea clara respecto a cuánto tiempo pasó realmente entre que esas palabras llegaran al oído de Ino, y que ella comprendiera el significado. Y todavía le tomó más tiempo entender por qué Kankuro no estallaba en un ataque de risa, como era esperable tras una broma de ese tipo. Porque... era una broma, debía serlo... ¿o no?

- ¡Vamos, Yamanaka! - exclamó en una fingida súplica, ella seguía pálida, estática - ¿No lo harás?

- ¿Estás loco?

- Define "loco" - volvió a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo bruscamente - Si no lo haces por las buenas, entonces...

Comenzó a alzar la varita apuntando hacia ella. Ino tragó aire presa del pánico frente a la muerte. Fue un instante corto, pero suficiente para ver gran parte de su vida pasar por su mente en destellos sucesivos. El akatsuki despegó los labios.

- _Imperio no jutsu._

No, no estaba muerta... estaba consciente de todo. Respiraba, pero no por voluntad propia... algo superior a sus fuerzas comandaba cada uno de sus músculos. Intentó oponerse, hacer resistencia a esa extraña necesidad de acercarse al akatsuki, pero no podía. Lo oía hablar... decía algo venenoso, en un tono sarcástico, caminando hacia ella, encontrándola. Era un estado de disociación entre su mente, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por oponerse a él, y su cuerpo, que aceptaba dócilmente aquel abrazo y respondía a un húmedo beso, acariciándolo. No estaba muerta... era peor que la muerte.

Los labios de Kankuro descendían por su cuello, mientras sus manos la acariciaban groseramente. Algo dijo en su oído, que ella gritando mentalmente no alcanzó a oír, mientras él la hacía caer sobre el suelo de tierra y hojas secas, desplomándose pesadamente sobre ella. Sus manos la apretaban con fuerza donde pudiera ser más doloroso, hasta hacerle daño. Sus besos bárbaros herían sus labios, mordisqueándolos, y las pesadas piernas del akatsuki comenzaban a deslizarse entre las suyas, separándolas y generando en Ino tal terror interior que un par de músculos se tensaron en su cuerpo, haciéndola oponer una débil resistencia. Y Kankuro lo notó.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? - exclamó sorprendido - ¿Qué fue eso, mugrosita?

Se apoyó sobre sus brazos contemplándola bajo él, comprobando su rostro inexpresivo, y sonrió. Bajó la mano hasta su pantalón, pero antes de poder hacer algo, un par de palabras con olor a muerte precedieron a una hebra luminosa que surcó el aire, y Kankuro cayó desplomado cuan largo era sobre el cuerpo de Ino, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Gaara se acercó a ella, quitándole el cuerpo inerte del otro Ichibi de encima, e intentando incorporarla, sacarla del hechizo.

- ¡Yamanaka! - le gritó - ¡Yamanaka!... ¡Maldita sea! Despierta, Ino... - el cuerpo de la chica volvió a tensarse, pestañeó, y de un golpe rodeó a Gaara con sus brazos, echándose a llorar - Tranquila...

¿Qué decir en un momento así? El joven no tenía idea. Ella dejó de llorar de golpe y rompió el abrazo, lentamente, temerosa, hasta enfrentarle. Gaara aún llevaba la capa negra y la máscara blanca, sostenida sobre su cabeza. Ino volteó a mirar el cuerpo de Kankuro, y luego... al otro _akatsuki _frente a ella, y se echó hacia atrás, arrastrándose en el suelo para alejarse de él. Gaara comprendió, e inclinó la vista.

- Tú, tú lo mataste...

Él asintió, y ella echó a llorar hundiendo la cara entre sus manos. Sabaku la observó unos momentos en silencio.

- Vamos, será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Todavía no se sabe qué ocurrirá esta noche, y si te encuentran...

-_ ¡Accio varita no jutsu! _- chilló una voz a sus espaldas, y la varita de Gaara salió expelida de sus manos directo a las de Matsuri, que sonrió macabra.

Ino fijó sus ojos en la muchacha, que contemplaba la escena con ojos chispeantes, destilando venganza.

- Sabía que algo te ocurría con "ésa", pero no creí que llegaras tan lejos, Gaara. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

- Matsuri...

- ¡Yo te amaba! - gritó histérica.

Algo en Ino le dijo que esa expresión era digna de espanto. Gaara analizaba todo en busca de una solución desesperada, a merced del despecho de una loca, que alzaba la varita en dirección a ellos. En un acto casi reflejo, él se enfrentó a ella, ubicándose por delante de la rubia.

- ¿A quién intentas proteger? - sonrió la joven burlesca - No seas tonto, Gaara... Mi hechizo no va para ella, es a ti a quien quiero. ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo!

Por más que Ino intentara comprender el sentido de las palabras de Matsuri, no podía hacerlo, y menos cuando la chica comenzaba a pronunciar el hechizo, destilando odio, y Gaara tomaba aire dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

- _Juin_.

Sabaku ahogó un grito doloroso mientras caía irremediablemente sobre sus manos y rodillas contra el suelo, en un intento inútil de protegerse de aquella sensación de punzadas dolorosas recorriéndole el cuerpo, y concentrándose en los puntos más sensibles. Sentía los labios romperse por golpes provenientes desde el interior, sus ojos a punto de estallar y su cabeza martilleaba como si un senbon arremetiera contra ella en repetidas ocasiones.

- ¿Verdad que duele? - siguió Matsuri, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el joven.

Ino la miró a los ojos, pero la expresión de la Ichibi era extraña. Parecía no consciente de su presencia, como si lo único que existiera en aquel instante fuera el pelirrojo que convulsionaba dolorosamente a sus pies, deleitándola.

- Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas? Que no existía nada tan terrible como aquella sensación de centenares de shuriken clavándose en tu cuerpo - los brazos de Gaara temblaban mientras intentaba sostenerse en ellos, volteándose a mirarla, y Matsuri sonrió macabra - _Juin _- repitió el jutsu.

Un corto quejido escapó a través de la garganta de Gaara, por más que intentaba reprimirlo, obligándole a desplomarse nuevamente recogido sobre sí mismo, temblando de forma incontrolable.

- ¿Qué se siente ahora, Gaara? - preguntó aparentando curiosidad, mientras se inclinaba ante él - ¿Siguen siendo shuriken, o es peor? - intentó acercar su mano para correr un rojo mechón del rostro contraído, pero el joven evitó el contacto, mirándola con odio para volver a desplomarse frente al esfuerzo y el dolor; los ojos de Matsuri se nublaron instantáneamente - ¿Crees que eso es dolor? - rió rencorosa - _Juin._

El grito que salió de los labios de Gaara fue tan intenso, que Ino sintió una punzada golpear fuerte en lo más profundo de su alma. En los ojos de De la Arena se veía un odio enfermizo. Intentó arrastrarse hacia Gaara, pero un nuevo grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del muchacho ante un nuevo juinjutsu, y ella sintió algo interponerse en su camino: la fría mano de Kankuro empuñando su varita.

- ¿Y qué sientes ahora? - volvió a preguntar Matsuri, acariciando el cabello sanguíneo sin que el chico pudiera esta vez evitar el contacto, a causa de las entrecortadas convulsiones que le habían hecho perder dominio sobre su cuerpo - ¿Sientes que se te escapa el alma por la boca? ¿Sientes que no puedes soportar más? ¿Sientes que morir sería una bendición? ¿Quieres morir? - unas gruesas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la mapache - ¿Duele mucho, verdad? Pero déjame decirte, que ni veinte _juin _se comparan con lo que tú me has hecho. Podría seguir hasta matarte, y ni aun así sabrías cuánto duele amar... y ser traicionada.

- _¡Expelliarmus no jutsu!_ - Matsuri cayó de lado contra el piso pero todavía sosteniendo su varita, mientras Ino la contemplaba presa de una extraña expresión en su rostro, apuntándola amenazadoramente.

Fueron varios segundos de un silencioso enfrentamiento, en que analizaban miradas y reacciones en busca de respuestas, buscando predecir el próximo movimiento de su oponente. Matsuri comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, con la varita aún alzada. La voz de Ino tembló.

- ¡De-detente! - intentó exigir.

La Ichibi paladeó aquel miedo y se sonrió, poniéndose de pie a un par de metros de la Kyuubi, con Gaara entre ambas gimiendo aún.

- ¡No estás en posición de exigirme nada, floripona! - le gritó con una furia extrema, dando un paso hacia delante.

- ¡Te dije que te detengas! - gritó la rubia nuevamente, con la mano en que sostenía la varita temblando incontrolablemente, lo que hacía mucha gracia a Matsuri.

- ¿O qué harás? - sonrió dando otro paso - ¿Un _expelliarmus_? ¿Un _petrifficus_? - se burlaba con arrogancia - Nunca has sido buena en los enfrentamientos, Yamanaka... porque aunque conozcas bien cada hechizo, no tienes las agallas para usar ni la mitad de ellos, siempre con temor a quebrantar una regla, a hacer algo que vaya contra tu ridícula conciencia - Ino intentó aparentar determinación, pero su mano seguía temblando, impidiéndole pensar en nada - ¡Sólo mírate: tiritas como una tonta!

Dio un nuevo paso, quedando a estrecha distancia del cuerpo casi inmóvil de Gaara, hacia quien volteó su mirada. Alzó la varita sobre él, deleitándose con el horror en el rostro de Ino ante aquel nuevo tormento para su amante. Quería que sufrieran ambos, él por el dolor físico, y ella por él. La desesperación de que era presa la Kyuubi no le permitía pensar con claridad, se sentía al borde de un abismo sin fin, y entre el miedo y la angustia, en su cabeza no apareció más que una solución.

- _Ju... _- había comenzado la mapache, pero el inicio de un hechizo a su lado le hizo voltearse incrédula, horrorizada.

- _Kinj... _- Ino parecía dominada por la desesperación, pero sus labios se cerraron de golpe, y retrocedió espantada de sí misma.

El alma de Matsuri dio un respiro, y ella sonrió divertida.

- ¡Termínalo! - la rubia seguía con la varita alzada, pero muda - ¿No puedes? - volvió a alzar su varita, e Ino retrocedió - ¿Y si le amenazo otra vez? ¿Matarías por defenderle? - analizó la expresión enmudecida de su oponente, que alzó su varita con determinación - Él nos traicionó a todos por ti, mató a Kankuro por ti... ¿Le amas lo suficiente como para matar por él?

La Yamanaka seguía muda. Matsuri sonrió.

- Sí - respondió con una firmeza que no creía tener, y la sonrisa se borró de los labios de De la Arena.

- No te creo. Matar no es simplemente decir el jutsu, una parte tuya se desgarra al hacerlo, y tú lo sabes... por eso te detuviste. Aun sabiendo que no hay otra solución, que la única forma de acabar con su dolor es matándome... aun así te detuviste, porque no estás dispuesta a perder tu alma por él - volvió a sonreír, en una mueca dolorosa - Y el muy tonto cree que en verdad le amas - alzó su varita, Ino también la suya, amenazándola - ¡Hazlo!

La aludida apuntó hacia el corazón de Matsuri. Su mano ya no temblaba, despegó sus labios y un rayo verde cruzó el aire directo hacia la Ichibi, quien todavía incrédula, cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra con la mirada vacía, mientras el peso de su cuerpo la llevaba al suelo.

Ino estaba atónita. Había alzado la varita, había abierto los labios, pero el jutsu seguía retenido en su garganta. _Seguía ahí... _y entonces volteó a mirarle. Y Gaara, con el peso de su cuerpo apenas sostenido por uno de sus brazos, empuñaba la varita de Kankuro, directo al corazón de De la Arena. Fueron solo segundos en los que intercambiaron una mirada extraña, una mirada de comprensión, y luego sin previo aviso, el akatsuki cerró sus ojos aguamarinos y se desplomó contra el suelo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Shikamaru sintió su varita caer a sus pies, arrojada por Gaara, no tuvo mayor tiempo de pensar en la extraña situación. Su único interés en ese instante era comprobar la credibilidad de las palabras de Temari. Lentamente recogió su varita, y despacio se acercó a la entrada de las escaleras que conducían a la sala de Sandaime-sama. La puerta seguía abierta, y una infinidad de preguntas nacían en el interior del joven mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto. Abrió la puerta, que hizo un chirrido sordo en medio del tormentoso silencio, y avanzó. Un cosquilleo invadía su garganta. Los distintos directores de los cuadros que rodeaban el salón contemplaban la entrada del chico en un extraño mutismo, expectantes. Y entonces, recién entonces, Shikamaru se atrevió a ver lo que tenía en frente.

Algo en su interior se quebró. Inclinándose junto al cuerpo inerte del anciano, que yacía en el suelo detrás de su escritorio, una extraña sensación de incredulidad recorrió los pensamientos de Shikamaru. Pero esto duró poco, pues dio paso rápidamente al dolor, el miedo, la inseguridad, y la ira... ¡la ira!

La puerta volvió a abrirse tras él, pero Shikamaru no volteó a mirar, pues ya nada importaba realmente. Ya nada podía hacer, y es que... ¿cómo podría él hacer algo ahora que estaba solo? Durante todo aquel tiempo, siempre había tenido la esperanza, por remota que fuera, de salir victorioso del enfrentamiento final que le esperaba. Tener a Sandaime-sama a su lado alimentaba esa esperanza, pero ahora...

- ¿Ya te has convencido? - rió Temari tras de él.

El chico se volteó lentamente, pero sin responderle. La mujer no estaba sola. Al parecer, se había recuperado del ataque de Gaara y buscado refuerzos. Un akatsuki enmascarado ingresaba junto a ella, apuntándole con la varita.

- Vamos, Shikamaru - siguió la mujer, retomando su voz divertida - Un par de amigos te esperan allá afuera.

"Amigos". La palabra retumbó en la mente de Shikamaru haciendo un eco sordo, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la pesada mano del akatsuki lo jaló de los cabellos obligándole a incorporarse.

- ¡Con cuidado, Deidara! - exclamó ella pero sin oponerse demasiado - No hay que hacerle daño al niño... recuerda que nuestro líder lo quiere completo - se mordió el labio.

El moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras echaba a andar delante de ellos, apuntado por ambas varitas. Caminaron hasta la salida en un extraño mutismo hasta que, tras abrir la puerta del castillo, Shikamaru no pudo reprimir un alarido al ver el terrorífico espectáculo: al menos una veintena de akatsukis se repartían por el lugar, rodeando a profesores y alumnos que, abatidos o inmovilizados, dirigían sus miradas al Nara, expectantes.

- ¡Camina! - le ordenó Temari, aventándole un empujón que le hizo caer hacia delante sobre sus manos y rodillas, al pie de la escalera.

Shikamaru sintió el suelo mojado, una humedad espesa. Examinó sus palmas instintivamente: sangre. Se incorporó con lentitud sobre sus pies. El final había llegado.

- ¿Dónde está Pain? - preguntó enfrentando a Temari, quien dejó de reír al oír aquel nombre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, insolente? - sus ojos chispeaban de ira - _Jui..._

- ¡No! - le detuvo un nuevo akatsuki, que llegaba junto a Shikamaru - Ya sabes cuáles son las ordenes, Temari - la inconfundible voz de Sasori Akasuna retumbó en los oídos del menor - El _N__iño-que-vivió_... - sonrió burlesco - debe llegar vivo hasta él, vivo y tan completo como sea posible.

- ¿Dónde está? - siguió Shikamaru, intentando no mostrar afectación por las palabras dichas.

Mientras sus ojos pasaban desde Kurenai, con un labio roto, hasta Tsunade, quien presentaba un cabello tan extrañamente despeinado que de haber sido otra la circunstancia, el muchacho habría reído de la cómica posición de su profesora. Pero no rió, siguió buscando con la vista, haciendo cuenta de quiénes estaban ahí y quiénes faltaban. Orochimaru no se veía por ningún lado, ni Baki. ¿Sería que Baki...? Era mejor no pensar en ello. Fijó su rostro en Chouji, quien estaba bajo la varita de un encapuchado muy alto, junto a Tayuya... y Shiho.

El intercambio de miradas entre ambos fue en verdad extraño. Era como si la joven lograra leer su mente, sonsacar sus pensamientos. Tenía su cabello revuelto, su rostro más pálido que lo normal, pero sin ninguna magulladura, ninguna muestra de daño físico. Pero sus ojos... ellos decían otra cosa. Había leído en la mirada de Shikamaru el motivo de su desesperanza y lo compartía, porque ella también sabía que la oscuridad había llegado. Se puso de pie, tan lentamente que nadie lo notó, pero siguió ahí estática sin decir nada, sólo mirándole fijamente.

- ¿En verdad creíste que él vendría aquí por ti? - se burló Sasori - ¡Eso da muestra de tu gran ego! No Nara, él no vendrá por ti... tú debes ir a él. Te está esperando - Shikamaru enfrentó aquella mirada fría, esa mirada canela anunciando desgracias - Te ha esperado por mucho tiempo, será mejor que no abuses de su paciencia.

Volvió a sonreír, haciendo una señal a Temari. Shikamaru sintió a la mujer acercarse a sus espaldas, a su oído.

- ¡Buh! - exclamó, haciéndole dar un salto sobre sí mismo, para luego reír divertida.

- ¡Déjate de bromas, Temari! - chilló Sasori impacientándose.

Shikamaru advirtió como Kakashi, detrás de Akasuna, se deslizaba lentamente hacia una varita olvidada sobre el pavimento, casi a los pies del akatsuki. La mujer se acercó al chico sonriendo y estiró su mano frente a las narices del joven, con la palma hacia arriba, y con un movimiento giratorio de su varita hizo aparecer ante ambos una refulgente esfera. Los ojos de Shiho se abrieron desmesuradamente, y dio un paso hacia delante.

- Sólo tienes que tocarla, y estaremos con él.

- ¿Qué pasará con ellos? - preguntó aparentando entereza.

Era ridículo intentar negociar cuando no tenía otra opción, pero los dedos de Kakashi enroscándose en torno a la varita y el silencioso asentimiento de Kurenai, le dio a entender que necesitaba darles el máximo de tiempo, distrayendo a los akatsukis.

- Si colaboras... - Temari se mordió el labio - nada, al menos por ahora.

Shikamaru seguía sin moverse. Advirtió cómo un par de sombras sigilosas llegaban entre los árboles, sombras conocidas por él. La larga cabellera de Jiraiya relució en la oscuridad.

- ¡Vamos, niño tonto, no tenemos toda la noche!

Shikamaru acercó la mano lentamente, haciéndola impacientarse. A lo lejos, sonaron los siseos del Manda de Orochimaru.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...? - gritó Sasori, al tiempo que un desfile de destellos inundaron el lugar.

Shikamaru intentó caminar hacia ellos, pero la mano de Temari se enroscó sobre su brazo, jalándole hacia la esfera. Shiho corrió hacia él... La mujer llevó su mano hasta el globo destellante, y tras contactar con éste, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Los gritos de la batalla que comenzaba entre akatsukis y Konoha-nins se perdieron en el torbellino, mientras la mano de Shiho apretaba fuertemente la de Shikamaru, y los tres cuerpos que rodeaban la esfera desaparecían en un remolino de luces en medio de una nueva batalla.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Yuuhi Kurenai _- una kunoichi experta en genjutsu, en vez de Nymphadora Tonks.

*_Sandaime-sama _- en lugar de Albus Dumbledore, por ser el director.

*_Espejismos e Ilusiones _- la asignatura de Kurenai, que sustituye a DCAO.

*_Juinjutsu _- son los sellos malditos, como el del Cielo que Orochimaru implantó en Sasuke y Anko. Sustituye a los cruciatus por provocar un inmenso dolor.


	9. Crimen y castigo

**Ep. 9: Crimen y castigo**

Los recuerdos de los momentos previos a la inconsciencia volvían a la mente de Gaara como una evocación lejana y oscura... Un mal sueño del que comenzaba a despertar con el cuerpo adolorido, la frente helada por el sudor febril y la respiración apurada y dificultosa. Aún era de noche, como lo confirmaba la penumbra del entorno. Despegó los párpados trabajosamente, y una figura borrosa comenzó a adquirir corporeidad frente a sus ojos. Intentó sonreírle, pero una cristalina lágrima que recorría el rostro de la chica, decantando en la comisura de su labio ensangrentado, trajo consigo la confirmación de una idea tan terrible como real: no había sido un sueño.

Ino estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo de hojas secas, a poca distancia de él mismo, con el mapa que lo había llevado hasta ella abierto sobre su falda. Temblaba levemente mientras analizaba el papel en silencio, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, inconsciente de que Gaara se incorporaba junto a ella tomando como apoyo el árbol a sus espaldas. Seguían en el bosque pero no habían más Ichibis, ni vivos ni muertos, cerca de ellos. De algún modo, ella le había llevado hasta allí. Él se sentó con dificultad, sintiendo el crepitar de las hojas secas bajo su peso. Ino volteó a mirarle, en una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Gaara examinó aquella mirada con especial interés y expectación, necesitaba de algún modo saber cómo había tomado ella lo sucedido. Necesitaba saber si podría de algún modo, por milagroso que fuera, pasar por alto lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el rostro de la joven no daba una respuesta clara.

- ¿Ya acabó? - fue él quien interrumpió el silencio, con un suave carraspeo en su voz.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato, perpetuando un mutismo incómodo.

- No estoy segura... - respondió al fin agachando la vista, con una voz ahogada por el quejido reprimido en su garganta - Todo se ha tornado muy silencioso.

- ¿Y qué muestra el Plano del Nukenin? - siguió con la voz fría, intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero sus piernas temblaron bajo su peso, y debió apoyarse sobre el árbol para no caer de golpe. La gravedad pesaba sobre su cuerpo adolorido, y sintió su espalda resbalar lentamente contra el tronco seco hasta volver a su posición en el suelo, con los ojos apretados por el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia. Ella le observaba en silencio.

- Pareciera que los... - se interrumpió quebrando la voz, y apretó el mapa entre sus manos - que los akatsukis se han ido - dijo en un tono doloroso - Los de la _Oinin_* están dando vueltas por el castillo.

Hubo un nuevo mutismo, mientras una lágrima descendía por sus mejillas. Gaara sonrió dolido, reclinando la cabeza contra el árbol en busca de algo frío. El rostro le quemaba como fuego.

- No encuentro a Shikamaru en el mapa... - él volteó a mirarla, comprendiendo - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó, extendiendo el viejo pergamino en dirección a él, con la garganta ahogando un incómodo quejido.

- Nara me lo entregó.

- ¿Y dónde está Shikamaru? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Gaara torció los labios en una expresión entristecida.

- Nada - respondió con cansancio, cerrando los ojos y restregando su frente contra el árbol.

- ¡No te creo! - gritó Ino con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla temblando.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras - fijó su vista nuevamente en ella, quien desvió su mirada hacia un punto inerte.

El joven se preguntó, mientras la observaba, cómo pudo haber un instante en que siquiera pensara que aquello acabaría de un modo distinto. ¿Cómo había podido anidar en su alma la esperanza de que ella le salvara... de que ella le perdonara? Una extraña mueca comenzó a tomar forma en sus labios, con una risa torcida, muestra de una dolorosa decepción.

- Será mejor que te vayas - ordenó frío, pero ella no respondió ni volteó a mirarle, seguía en su actitud muda y confusa - Akimichi debe estar desesperado buscándote.

Sonrió con sarcasmo y esperó unos instantes por la reacción de la joven, pero ella no se movió. ¿Sería que seguía pensando en Nara? ¿Seguiría pensando que él le había matado?

- No creo que Nara esté muerto - volvió a esperar, ella continuaba inmutable - No aparece en el mapa porque no debía estar aquí - Ino parpadeó - Esta con... con _Él_.

- Con Pain - agregó ella en una sonrisa extraña, pero sin mirarle; Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Matas con facilidad, pero temes pronunciar un ridículo nombre?

Lo que Gaara había vivido los últimos meses le había dado razones más que suficientes para temer a todo lo relacionado con el Líder Oscuro, incluyendo la sola mención de su nombre. Pensó que si ella hubiera experimentado lo que él, también temería.

- Lo habías hecho antes, ¿verdad? ¿Habías asesinado a otros? - él asintió sin dejar de mirarla, demasiado cansado para ocultar nada; la rubia lanzó un suspiro lastimoso y volvió a perder su mirada en el vacío, en un recuerdo lejano - Cuando vi esa marca en tu brazo... - comenzó nostálgica - mi cabeza clamaba por salir corriendo, por huir de ti. Sabía bien lo que esa marca significaba, pero utilicé todas mis fuerzas para no hacer caso a la razón, y quedarme ahí... contigo.

- Aún puedes huir - sonó su voz fría.

Algo en su corazón se había roto al comprender las palabras de la joven, y una mezcla de sentimientos se anidaban en su alma. Sentía deseos de decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía... Después de todo él era un akatsuki herido, del bando perdedor, y ella debía regresar con los suyos, festejar su triunfo y condenarle. Declaraciones de amor quedaban fuera de lugar.

- Aún es tiempo para que...

- No - ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos - Ya no, no después de... - volvió a callar y volteó a mirarle - Estuve a punto de hacerlo, estuve a punto de...

- Pero no lo hiciste.

- ¡Pero debí hacerlo! Todo en mí clamaba por hacerlo, y de no ser por ti la habría matado, Gaara...

- Pero no lo hiciste - repitió él, en un tono consolador - Y no lo habrías hecho.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó aún hipando.

- Porque ésa no eres tú, Ino - ella detuvo el llanto, y volteó a mirarle limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, al notar la extraña expresión de él - Porque si pudieras hacerlo, acabarías con lo más bello que hay en ti - Gaara se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, hasta llevar sus dedos a sus mejillas, para secar sus lágrimas - Acabarías con aquello que tanto admiro en ti, lo que más envidio de ti...

Ella llevó su mano temblorosa a la frente del chico, de donde quitó un rojo mechón rebelde, y se fijó luego en sus ojos. En aquellos ojos aguamarinos a través de los cuales se veía tan distinta, a través de los cuales se veía como quería ser... ¿admirada, querida? ¿Amada, quizás?... No importaba. Cuando se trataba de fundirse en aquellos ojos de océano, todo lo demás perdía importancia. El tibio cosquilleo del respirar del joven sobre su boca la hizo olvidar todo... todo, excepto la necesidad imperiosa de abolir la distancia que separaba sus labios. Con un rápido movimiento, atrapó la respiración de él en su boca; sabía a tierra, lágrimas y sangre. Le buscó desesperada, aferrándose a su cuello, queriendo olvidarlo todo y detener el tiempo en aquel beso improvisado, pero un quejido retumbó en su boca, terminando con el contacto. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarle con los párpados apretados frente a ella, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Lo siento! - Gaara negó con la cabeza, pero se dejó caer sobre su pecho como un bulto pesado - Debo llevarte a la enfermería, _Shizune_* podría...

- Shizune estará encantada de ver el Shiki Fuujin en mi antebrazo - murmuró con dificultad, pero con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

- ¿Y que hacemos entonces?

- Tú debes irte con los tuyos.

- ¿Y dejarte aquí? Después de la sesión de juin que recibiste te tomará horas recuperarte, Gaara - ambos guardaron silencio en un asentimiento mutuo - Debe haber un lugar donde podamos ir.

- Baki - masculló él con determinación.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Gaara. Baki es...

- Un miembro de la Oinin - ella le miró con asombro - ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Hubo un nuevo silencio, hasta que Ino se puso de pie, ayudando a Gaara a incorporarse.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

Él asintió algo inseguro, avanzando un par de pasos.

- Será mejor que te vayas. Si comienzan a buscarte las cosas se complicarán.

- No - respondió ella observando el mapa - Me necesitarás para llegar hasta Baki.

Y sin decir más, pasó su brazo bajo el hombro del pelirrojo y echó a caminar, sirviéndole de apoyo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La pálida figura de Baki caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras en busca de más pociones para curar las heridas de los magullados vencedores de la batalla. Los acontecimientos de esa noche habían resultado especialmente perturbadores para él: habiendo traicionando abiertamente a los akatsukis bajo la incrédula mirada de Sasori Akasuna, se había expuesto ni más ni menos al castigo que espera a los desertores del lado oscuro.

Fue cuestión de segundos el decidirse a salir de las sombras y presentarse a la pelea, alzando su varita contra los enmascarados. Sabía bien que aquella acción había sido la decisiva, dando la ventaja a los de la Oinin para acabar con los seguidores del Líder Tenebroso. Pudo sentir la furibunda mirada de Sasori puesta sobre él mientras le conducían en dirección a la Raíz, aquellos ojos canela transmitían sin disimulos una horrible sed de venganza. Pero Baki tenía cierta seguridad en que jamás tendría que verse enfrentado a ese castigo; después de todo, su protector era ni más ni menos que Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Fue por esta razón que recibió la noticia de la muerte del director con una mueca de incredulidad, que poco a poco fue dando paso al terror. Su vida dependía ahora de un joven de dieciséis años, con más cerebro que talento, enfrentándose en algún lugar desconocido al ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Aunque los de la Oinin parecían anidar esperanzas en el chico, Baki, quien conocía de cerca de su antiguo señor, consideraba más probable que _El-niño-que-vivió_ hubiera sucumbido ya a su trágico destino.

Abrió la puerta de su sala y se dirigió a la repisa, donde millares de pociones multicolores titilaban a la luz del candelabro con que el profesor hacía su ingreso. Hizo un recorrido con su vista hasta ubicar uno de los frascos que necesitaba. Su mano temblaba perturbadoramente cuando intentó tomarlo. Baki apretó los labios a fin de controlar el miedo que crecía en él, pero en ese instante una sombra se movió a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear con la varita alzada.

- Sensei... - resonó la voz entrecortada de la joven.

Difícil no reconocer aquella voz que tantas de sus clases había interrumpido.

- Señorita Yamanaka - torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, ahogando un suspiro de alivio; los ojos azules de la chica resplandecían extrañamente en su rostro magullado - Sus amigos estarán felices de saberla con vida - masculló con desprecio - ¿Se puede saber qué hace en mi...?

Se detuvo abruptamente al distinguir una negra figura apoyada sobre el hombro de la joven, retirando su capucha para descubrir un cabello rojo, dolorosamente conocido.

- ¡Gaara! - no pudo evitar exclamar; dirigió su mirada a la niña y luego a su protegido, con la expresión de quien intenta resolver un intrincado enigma - ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala común? Se supone que los...

- Se supone que los akatsukis estuviéramos fuera - le interrumpió.

El hombre analizó aquella mirada falsamente serena en el rostro del joven. Los ojos fríos de Tadashi estaban ahí, muy a su pesar, con una expresión apenas suavizada por las facciones heredadas de su madre... el rostro de Karura. Despegó los labios, buscando las palabras... Un sentimiento similar a tristeza asomaba a sus ojos, al tiempo que uno de sus mayores temores era confirmado por las palabras de Gaara.

- Akatsuki... - se repitió a sí mismo, torciendo los labios.

Incluso Ino pudo advertir la decepción en el rostro grisáceo del hombre, al tiempo que Sabaku convulsionaba nuevamente sobre su hombro, desplomándose sobre el piso en una posición dolorosa.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - gritó casi Baki, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Juinjutsu - masculló Ino a modo de respuesta, viendo cómo el sensei de pociones arrastraba a Gaara hasta un sofá cercano - Matsuri... ella lo hizo sobre él muchas veces.

- ¿Cuántas veces? - volvió a preguntar sin mirarla, tocando la frente sudada del pelirrojo, que seguía temblando incontrolablemente con los labios y los párpados apretados.

- No lo sé. Cuatro, quizás cinco... no lo recuerdo.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta los interrumpió. Sensei y alumna intercambiaron una mirada extraña, y los ojos del hombre se desviaron hacia una angosta portezuela, medianamente escondida detrás de un escritorio. Ino hizo un asentimiento de muda comprensión. Los golpes se hicieron sentir por segunda vez, mientras ambos trasladaban al ichibi al lugar oculto.

La sala detrás de la puerta era un pequeño cuarto rectangular con las paredes de piedra, carente de adornos, que daban una extraña sensación de humedad. El suelo, de algún material gris igualmente frío cubierto de una capa de mugre, presentaba una textura resbalosa a sus pisadas. Llevaron a Gaara hasta una cama angosta y desordenada que había al fondo de la habitación, pegada a la pared. El hombre depositó el candelabro sobre una polvorienta mesita de noche y acomodó al muchacho sobre la cama. Los golpes volvieron a sentirse desde la otra habitación, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Baki hizo a Ino señal de guardar silencio, y tomando nuevamente el candelabro salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos jóvenes en la más absoluta oscuridad.

A través de la puerta, la rubia podía distinguir el sonido amortiguado de un par de tacones golpeando contra el piso. La voz de Tsunade, pese a formar palabras ininteligibles para ella, expresaba una jocosidad extraña. Intentó aguzar su oído y acercarse a la puerta para oír, pero una fría mano le detuvo, atrapando su muñeca. Ella se inclinó abruptamente sobre él, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven, a fin de que no emitiera sonido alguno. Apenas podía distinguir sus ojos aguamarinos entreabiertos en medio de la oscuridad, pero ni siquiera esto lograba aminorar el efecto que aquellos orbes de océano tenían sobre ella, obligándola a acercar su rostro hasta él y reemplazar su dedo con sus labios.

No importaba que no fuera el momento ni el lugar, pues mientras Gaara hurgaba con sus dedos fríos en el cabello de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí, Ino no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar. Incluso cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, seguía devorando aquella boca con el ansia enajenada del amor prohibido. ¿Para qué necesitaba el aire, cuando tenía una atmósfera en su aliento? ¿Qué importaba nada, cuando ése podía ser el último beso de aquel sueño de amor que habían extendido más allá de lo permitido?

Se separaron despacio, en silencio, y con la misma lentitud se fue abriendo la puerta dejando entrar la luz, impactando en sus ojos. Baki se acercó hasta depositar el candelabro nuevamente en la mesita de noche. En su mano traía un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido ambarino en su interior, que destapó en silencio.

- Será más efectivo si te quitas la camisa - resopló sin mirarles.

Gaara asintió en silencio, intentando incorporarse ayudado por Ino. Baki no pudo refrenar una mueca de disgusto frente al ilógico espectáculo que daban los jóvenes, con ella desvistiéndole como a un niño. Alzó su varita hasta el frasco, sacando de ella una fina hebra ambarina que dibujó su camino hasta el pecho de Gaara, iluminando por un instante su piel pálida, hasta ser absorbida y perderse en ella. El joven tomó una bocanada de aire, como si éste le faltara, asiéndose a la mano de ella mientras el sensei de pociones repetía el movimiento desde el frasco hasta su pecho, maquinalmente.

- Veo que las súplicas de tu madre no sirvieron de nada - exclamó frío, mirando de reojo sobre el antebrazo del muchacho, quien torció los labios con culpabilidad.

- ¿Eso...? - comenzó la chica Kyuubi, carraspeando antes de continuar su pregunta a Baki - ¿Eso le ayudará a reponerse del juinjutsu?

- Para ser Anbu, señorita Yamanaka, hace preguntas bastante torpes.

Los colores se subieron a las mejillas de Ino. ¿Cómo podía intentar humillarla incluso en una situación así? Volvió a mirar a Gaara, quien se había sumido en un sueño tranquilo, descansando su mano débilmente sobre la de ella.

- Será mejor que regrese con los demás - le sugirió mientras comprobaba la temperatura sobre la frente del joven - Estarán contentos de saberla con vida - ella asintió, algo reticente a dejar a Gaara - Especialmente el señor Nara.

- ¡¿Shikamaru? - exclamó, más con los ojos que con la voz.

Baki asintió frío, mientras una sonrisa espontánea se dibujaba en los labios de ella, pero desapareció instantáneamente cuando volvió a percatarse del chico de rostro pálido que dormía frente a ellos. Una noticia que debiera ser motivo de máxima felicidad, de pronto le resultaba dolorosa.

- Será mejor que vuelva con ellos. Según la sensei Tsunade, es usted a la única que buscan aún - ella asintió muda, sin despegar su mano de la de Gaara - Preferiría que lo hiciera rápido.

Ino, comprendiendo, comenzó su retirada en una triste despedida sin palabras.

- Señorita Yamanaka - ella le miró por encima de su hombro, pero sin voltear; no quería que Baki evidenciara sus lágrimas - Para cuando usted llegue con ellos, el señor Sabaku ya no estará aquí... y si usted hace mención a este encuentro yo lo negaré, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió sin decir nada, y salió a través de la puerta con paso rápido, sin volver a mirar atrás.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shikamaru despegó sus párpados con dificultad por la quemante luz que entraba a través de la ventana de la enfermería. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo embargó; después de todo, había transcurrido una buena parte de su estancia en Konoha durmiendo en aquel lugar. Parpadeó acomodando su vista, y extendió la mano a la mesita de noche puesta a su lado en busca de su hitai-ate, pero sin encontrarlo.

- ¿Buscas esto? - murmuró una voz conocida, proveniente de un cuerpo borroso de pie frente a él, extendiéndole la bandana.

Aun antes de ponérselas, Shikamaru pudo distinguir, por el tono oscuro de su cabello, que se trataba de Yuuhi Kurenai.

- ¡Al fin despiertas, Shikamaru! - exclamó Orochimaru, llegando junto a ella.

Girando su cabeza, el muchacho se percató de que varios miembros de la Oinin estaban de pie en torno a su cama, con los ojos fijos en él. Y entonces recordó...

- ¡Sandaime-sama está...!

- Muerto - terminó Gai con una mirada nostálgica - Ya lo sabemos, Harry.

A esto siguió un instante de silencio y comprensión para los demás, mientras _El-niño-que-vivió_ rememoraba en su cabeza los últimos eventos vividos tras la muerte del director: un viaje en torno a una esfera, la fría sonrisa de Temari, el suave ondeo de un velo negro, los ojos mortales de Pain, el _Gedou Mazo_* enroscándose en su cuerpo, y una joven de cabellos rubios interponiéndose entre él y una maldición.

- ¡Shiho! - gritó casi - ¿Dónde está Shiho?

- Tranquilo, Shikamaru - sonrió Yuuhi - Ella aún no ha despertado, pero está bien.

Él bajó de la cama con agilidad y caminó hasta el otro lado de la mampara, seguido de cerca por los ojos expectantes de los otros. Allí estaba ella, con su rostro pálido y los párpados juntos, como él la recordaba, pero esta vez sólo dormía.

_- ¡Shiho! - había gritado al ver a la joven caer frente a él, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, en una expresión muerta._

_- Como puedes ver, no importa cuántas veces lo intente - comenzó Pain con una sonrisa burlona acercándose a Shikamaru, quien aún con los ojos fijos en la joven, profirió un largo quejido frente a un nuevo apretón del Gedou Mazo en torno a su cuerpo - Siempre hay algo que se interpone entre esa maldición y tú._

_Los ojos de Shikamaru temblaban entre el horror y las lágrimas. Las antorchas de la sala alumbraban parcialmente la figura del Ninja Oscuro, mientras éste caminaba hacia él._

_- ¿Y sabes la razón? - un nuevo apretón arrancó otro alarido de los labios de Shikamaru - ¿No? - sonrió el líder con sadismo - Pues a mí me tomó años entenderlo, pero finalmente lo sé: ninguno de los dos puede morir por ese hechizo, porque una parte tuya y una parte mía murió el día en que te hice esa cicatriz - el moreno abrió los ojos sin comprender - ¿Sabes lo que hay detrás de ese velo, Shikamaru?_

_Apuntó al velo negro que caía del arco en el centro de la sala. El muchacho pudo recordar con claridad la figura de su padrino Asuma cayendo a través de él._

_- Has oído las voces, ¿verdad? - Pain volvió a sonreír, mientras Shikamaru rememoraba el momento en que junto a Shiho oyeran el murmullo de personas invisibles a través de aquella tela - Las voces de los muertos... Son contados quienes pueden hacerlo: algunos, como tu amiga - murmuró apuntando al cuerpo inerte de Shiho - han sido dotados de una sensibilidad especial, una capacidad poco explorada en el mundo de la magia._

_Shikamaru vio de reojo cómo Temari se pasaba la lengua por los labios en una sonrisa macabra al tocar con su pie el cuerpo de Shiho, como cerciorándose de su muerte. Él intentó gritar, intentó decir algo, pero el aire le faltaba por la presión de la estatua, y sólo un quejido ahogado salió de su boca._

_- Y otros, como tú y como yo - siguió Pain - podemos hacerlo porque ya estamos medio muertos... Porque uno de los dos debió morir ese día, uno de los dos debió quedar detrás de ese velo, pero los dos estamos aquí... y por eso la muerte nos reclama, Shikamaru - volvió a mirar al velo negro, y su rostro adquirió una sonrisa perturbadora - ¿Cómo era que decía esa profecía?... ¡Ah, sí! "Uno deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida" Y adivina quién de nosotros morirá hoy, Shikamaru - sonrió macabro._

_- No importa que yo muera - exclamó el Nara, aprovechando el poco aire que el Gedou Mazo le dejaba llegar - Aun así, tú estás acabado. La Oinin vencerá a tus akatsukis, y entonces ya no habrá más Pain._

_- Tienes razón, la Oinin acabará con ellos - Shikamaru pudo ver cómo los ojos de la kunoichi bruja junto a ellos se volteaba hacia su señor con una mirada confundida - Así fue como lo planeé, y ya no habrá más un líder Pain. ¿Quién quiere ser un viejo shinobi odiado por todos, cuando se puede tomar el lugar del gran Shikamaru Nara, salvador del mundo ninja?_

_El muchacho abrió los ojos, palideciendo al comprender._

_- Pero, líder... - comenzó Temari temblando._

_- Ya estoy demasiado viejo y débil para llegar a algún lado, y tú tienes demasiada conciencia como para conseguir alguna cosa... Pero mi experiencia y tu juventud harían de mí el shinobi más poderoso del mundo._

_- ¡Estás loco! - gritó, sin saber qué decir._

_- ¿Loco? No, mi plan es brillante, Shikamaru. Sólo que eres demasiado tonto para verlo. _

_- No hay forma de que puedas engañar a todos. Aunque tomaras mi apariencia, seguirías siendo tú... el más ruin y miserable de los ninjas._

_- Te equivocas, Sarutobi era el único que podría descubrirme... pero ése es un problema que ya no me preocupa - sonrió con regocijo - Y los únicos testigos de esto seremos tú y yo - la mirada de Shikamaru se dirigió instintivamente a Temari, quien miraba a su líder con una expresión confusa mientras éste alzaba la varita contra ella - ¡Kinjutsu!_

_Un último quejido salió de los labios de la kunoichi bruja, justo antes de caer muerta contra el suelo frío._

_- Es increíble la facilidad con que las personas se fían de otros - siguió el shinobi, caminando hasta el cuerpo inerte de Temari - Siempre siguiendo al más fuerte, siempre creyéndose indispensables para éste, cuando en realidad apenas son útiles en algo._

_Sonrió con sarcasmo, deleitándose en la expresión vacía de los ojos de la muerta. Tras unos segundos de expectante silencio, volvió a caminar hasta Shikamaru y acarició la pétrea piel del Gedou Mazo, que se enroscó con mayor fuerza en torno al cuerpo del muchacho, y éste pudo sentir las agujas de la estatua enterrándose en su piel._

_- No dolerá mucho, Shikamaru, sólo lo necesario - masculló con sadismo, mientras la estatua se deslizaba hasta los pies de su amo, dejando libre al joven._

_El akatsuki se inclinó frente a su estatua, y en un rápido movimiento sus dedos se hundieron en la piel pétrea, con un chillido ahogado por parte de la criatura. Una palabra de Pain con su varita fue suficiente para convertirlo en polvo, mientras el shinobi oscuro alzaba el ojo palpitante de la estatua en su mano, con una sonrisa regocijada._

_Shikamaru, pese a estar libre del Gedou Mazo, había caído de rodillas contra el suelo, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y por el dolor, buscando desesperadamente su varita._

_- ¿Buscas esto? - siguió Pain, blandiendo la vara de madera frente a los ojos del caído - Lo siento, Shikamaru, pero... ¿cómo podría ser tú sin tu varita? - sonrió, mientras el ojo en su mano se fundía en un líquido ambarino que penetraba por la piel de su brazo, marcando sus venas en un recorrido tortuoso, y su rostro comenzaba a adquirir las formas armoniosas de un adolescente... las facciones del moreno._

_- Ahora debes escucharme bien, Nara, porque he decidido darte una oportunidad que no esperabas - sonrió macabro, caminando hasta él - De todas formas morirás hoy, pero puede que hagas un último acto heroico antes de ello. ¿Recuerdas aquella puerta que hace un año no pudiste abrir?_

_El joven la recordaba bien. Sandaime-sama le había dicho que tras ella estaba el secreto en que radicaba su poder, aquel poder oculto que Pain desconocía._

_- Nadie puede abrirla... no desde afuera, pues es la salida del mundo al que se entra a través de este velo - caminó hasta la ondulante tela negra - Este arco sólo deja pasar a los muertos, o bien... - introdujo su brazo a través de la tela y ésta se hundió en un líquido negro, luego volvió a sacarlo haciendo que la tela volviera a ondear con tranquilidad - los que debieran haber muerto. O tú o yo, uno de los dos debe quedarse ahí para cumplir esa absurda profecía, y como ya hemos resuelto que serás tú... - sonrió malicioso - te daré la oportunidad de que al menos lo hagas con gusto._

_Shikamaru alzó los ojos, expectante._

_- La muerte es una condición en extremo justa, Shikamaru. Si un alma entra viva, deja salir un alma viva... para eso es la otra puerta, para cambiar un alma por otra. Así que, no sólo cumplirás la profecía al quedarte ahí, sino que además podrás regresar a la vida algún alma a quien aprecies: tu madre, tu padre, o tu querido sensei Asuma... creo que tienes bastante donde elegir - sonrió._

_Las ideas se agolpaban en la mente del chico de un modo confuso._

_- Claro que yo estaré del otro lado de la puerta esperando a quien salga. Como comprenderás, no me puedo arriesgar a que dejes salir a Sarutobi - Shikamaru le miró dubitativo y Pain sonrió - ¿Ya lo decidiste?_

_Fueron muchos nombres los que se agolparon en su cabeza, muchas imágenes, y luego sólo una... ella. Con dificultad se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuerpo de la joven, a quien alzó del piso en un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Pain lanzó una carcajada frente a la elección del joven, y haciendo un cínico ademán con la mano, le permitió el paso hasta el arco en el centro de la sala. Shikamaru, de pie frente a éste, podía sentir la brisa a través de la tela ondeante y los murmullos de voces lejanas adquiriendo mayor intensidad. Respiró hondamente antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirse en el líquido negro._

_De pronto todo se convirtió en silencio y oscuridad. Podía sentir la presencia de muchos otros junto a él, podía compartir sus pensamientos, podía reconocer sus rostros sin verlos, todos y cada uno de los rostros, conocidos y desconocidos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido de un momento a otro, y sólo existía un espacio invisible a través del cual se deslizaba en busca de algo... de alguien. Una oleada de sentimientos lo embargó al contactar con un alma... su madre. Luego vino una sensación similar... su padre; sin decirle nada, se lo decían todo. La voz de Cedric le llegó en la distancia con su último perdón. Sintió el último abrazo de Asuma, y la sonrisa esperanzadora de Sandaime-sama. Por un segundo eterno, Shikamaru Nara quiso estar ahí, con ellos, quedarse para siempre... y entonces algo se asió a su mano, jalándolo consigo envuelto en la brisa. Poco a poco fue apareciendo la luz, iluminando el rostro difuminado de Shiho... y la puerta justo frente a ellos._

_Shikamaru comprobó cómo sus cuerpos adquirían corporeidad a medida que se acercaban a aquella puerta luminosa, y apretó con fuerza la mano de la joven. Puso sus dedos sobre la redonda manilla de metal dorado, y haciendo apenas un movimiento ésta se abrió, dando paso a un camino luminoso al final del cual se advertía apenas una figura adolescente aguardando._

_No había palabras de por medio, sólo el sentimiento, sólo el alma desnuda del uno frente al otro y el mudo ruego de Harry: "Debes ir". Shiho comenzó a caminar, con su mirada soñadora perdida en los ojos de él, pero aferrada tan firmemente a su mano que Shikamaru debió seguirla. _

_- "Sólo uno puede salir" - llegaba la advertencia de las voces lejanas._

_El chico intentó detenerse, pero ella tiró de él con tanta fuerza que juntos traspasaron el marco de madera, al tiempo que un grito muerto les llegaba como un eco ahogado que era arrastrado hasta el otro lado, y ellos caían sobre el suelo frío con la puerta luminosa dando un fuerte golpe al cerrarse. Shikamaru pudo oír el tintineo de su varita cayendo a su lado, y luego vino la inconsciencia._

- Yuuhi-sensei os encontró en la Cumbre de los Kages - siguió Gai, regresando a Shikamaru de sus recuerdos - Fue el último lugar donde habríamos pensado en buscaros.

El joven asintió mientras comprobaba la respiración de Shiho y rozaba su rostro con sus dedos en una caricia tierna.

- Queríamos llevaros al hospital - siguió Orochimaru - Pero antes...

- Necesitamos saber si... si él... - carraspeó Yuuhi - Si quien tú sabes está...

- Muerto - terminó Shikamaru, llevándose una mano al rostro y comprobando recién entonces la verdad - Pain está muerto.

- ¿Está seguro, señor Nara? - preguntó Tsunade incrédula, y él asintió.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? - siguió Yuuhi - Podría haber huido como lo ha hecho siempre, y...

En ese momento, el chico tornó a mirarles con una extraña expresión, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza apartó sus cabellos, dejando ver una blanca frente. Los ojos de los presentes observaron el fenómeno incrédulos, hasta que Yuuhi rompió el silencio.

- ¡Tu cicatriz! - gritó la sensei - ¡Ya no está!

Era cierto. Aquella marca del Líder Oscuro que tanto tiempo había acompañado a Shikamaru Nara había desaparecido para siempre, así como el shinobi que la había hecho.

- ¡Shikamaru! - sonó la voz de Ino a sus espaldas.

Los dos amigos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, reuniéndose en un abrazo sincero. Segundos después se les unió Chouji.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Como si las acciones de aquella tarde les hubiera ganado a los jóvenes una admisión especial a la Orden de Oinin, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji fueron llevados hasta la Cumbre de los Cinco Kages, donde en una gran sala circular tomaron asiento los miembros de la Oinin, los principales representantes de los Kages y un par de jueces a quienes Shikamaru no conocía. Tras varios minutos escuchando el relato del moreno sobre la caída del Líder Pain, y otros tantos evaluando su credibilidad hasta convencerse de que ya no existía su principal amenaza -sin una sola palabra de agradecimiento para Shikamaru- la conversación se fue a otro punto igualmente importante: la muerte de Sarutobi.

- ¡Quiero que todos los presentes sepan - comenzó _Danzou_* alzando la voz en un tono diplomático - que la Cumbre moverá todos sus recursos para encontrar al culpable de tan terrible fechoría!

- ¡Cínico! - exclamó Shikamaru en un murmullo apenas audible para sus amigos, que asintieron con recelo mirando al ministro.

- Eso no será necesario, señor ministro - agregó Orochimaru en una mueca de hastío frente a las falsas promesas del hombre.

- ¿Cómo que no será necesario?

- No, no serán necesario tan magnánimo esfuerzo por parte de la Cumbre - siguió Orochimaru con aparente tranquilidad - Porque ya tenemos la confesión de uno de los akatsukis.

- ¿De modo que ya saben quién es el culpable? - preguntó Danzou alzando una ceja, incrédulo, y el sensei asintió.

- Tenemos la confesión de Komaza - siguió Yuuhi Kurenai, tomando la palabra y caminando hasta el centro de la sala.

- ¿Y quién sería Komaza? - preguntó uno de los jueces.

- Alumno de Konoha, señor.

- ¿Y cómo podría él saber tal cosa?

- Porque el chico es un akatsuki.

Un murmullo generalizado recorrió la sala. Shikamaru pudo sentir el cuerpo de Ino tensarse a su lado.

- ¿Tiene pruebas de ello?

- Tiene la marca en su antebrazo.

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo! - exclamó una mujer con un sombrero extraño, a quien Shikamaru no conocía - Un niño no podría ser un akatsuki.

- Pues lo es, y no sólo él - siguió Yuuhi - Tengo aquí la lista con los nombres de los alumnos que han sido acusados de akatsukis hasta ahora, en base a las confesiones de sus compañeros.

La sensei desenrolló un pergamino, ganándose un nuevo murmullo general. Ino sentía su estómago revolverse dolorosamente.

- Hasta el momento, tenemos los nombres de Yaoki y Korobi, quienes están en el hospital tras recibir un hechizo desmemorizante; Zari Mikoshi, que murió accidentalmente por el hechizo mientras peleábamos; Kankuro y Matsuri de la Arena, los cuales aún no han sido ubicados - la respiración de Ino comenzó a acelerarse - e Ittetsu, a quien se le habría visto huir junto a su padre Yuura, otro akatsuki, poco después de iniciada la batalla.

Shikamaru advirtió cómo su amiga cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con aparente alivio. Gaara no había aparecido en esa lista.

- Por los nombres que reconozco ahí, puedo adivinar que solamente son ichibis - comentó uno de los jueces, y Yuuhi asintió con firmeza.

- Y según la confesión de ese Komaza... - siguió Danzou, retomando su lugar en el centro - ¿quién sería el responsable de la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi?

- Sabaku - respondió Yuuhi con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Ino movió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. Saber que el padre de Gaara fuera culpable de tal crimen no era una buena noticia.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! - gritó Hanzo Sanshouo desde su asiento, Shikamaru recordaba su rostro del diario _Courier-nin_ como miembro de la Cumbre - Tadashi Sabaku estaba entre los akatsukis que participaron en la revuelta de Amegakure, se le acaba de condenar a muerte por ello. Habría sido uno de los últimos en llegar a Konoha, y para entonces Sarutobi ya estaba muerto.

- No hablo de Tadashi, sino de su hijo - siguió Yuuhi Kurenai e Ino sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras la mirada de Shikamaru se clavaba en ella - Gaara Sabaku.

- ¡No! - Shikamaru no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a su amiga cuando ésta dio un brinco sobre su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ino, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Chouji en voz queda a su lado.

- No pudo ser él - el rostro de Baki se clavó en ella, al igual que todas las miradas de la sala - Porque él... yo le vi.

- Señorita Yamanaka - interrumpió Mei Terumii - Creí oírla decir hace poco que, después del ataque de un akatsuki, estuvo desmayada todo ese tiempo.

Los murmullos recorrieron la sala mientras Ino negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, ocultando la vista.

- Mentí - Chouji abrió los ojos incrédulo, exclamando el nombre de su amiga en voz baja; Shikamaru permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente un punto vacío - Mentí porque... me avergonzaba confesar lo ocurrido - siguió bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz.

- Y... ¿qué habría ocurrido entonces? - intervino Danzou alzando una ceja.

- El akatsuki que me atacó fue... Kankuro - Yuuhi Kurenai hizo un gesto de asentimiento - Pero no caí desmayada, como dije...

- ¿Podría hablar más alto? - se escuchó el reclamo de alguien.

- ¿Y entonces? - siguió Danzou, instigador.

- Kankuro me llevó al Bosque del Terror - las mejillas de Ino adquirieron un tinte rojo, y un murmullo recorrió la sala - Y él... él hizo un _Imperius no jutsu_ sobre mí - Chouji contorsionó el rostro, apretando los puños; Shikamaru cerró los ojos en un frío asentimiento, haciéndose una idea de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas - Y luego, él... - hubo un nuevo silencio por parte de Ino.

- ¿Kankuro abusó de usted? - preguntó un anciano de rostro serio, y Tsunade dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Ino negaba con la cabeza.

- Ésa era su intención, pero...

- Déjeme adivinar - siguió Onoki Ryotenbin con un tono incrédulo - ¿Entonces llegó Gaara Sabaku y la rescató? No suena muy convincente, considerando quién es él y quién es usted.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Fue una forma elegante de decir que siendo ella una _floripona_, difícilmente un Sabaku la ayudaría. Pero más allá de lo ofensivo de la aclaración, Ino comprendió que el hombre tenía razón, la historia sonaba poco convincente.

- No, quien le detuvo fue Matsuri de la Arena - siguió la joven.

Un nuevo murmullo recorrió el lugar, y Yuuhi volvió a asentir con satisfacción a medida que aparecían los akatsukis perdidos. Shikamaru volteó a mirar a su amiga, eso no cuadraba con su idea de cómo había transcurrido la historia.

- Le reclamó que no estaba poniendo atención a la misión - siguió Ino con firmeza - Que no debía gastar su tiempo con una floripona, y que si no regresaba con los otros se lo diría al Líder Oscuro - dio una mirada seria al entorno, y al notar las miradas expectantes puestas sobre ella, continuó - Kankuro se enfureció con ella, comenzaron a pelear, y finalmente él la mató con su varita - los presentes se sobresaltaron conmocionados - Después de eso habría seguido atormentándome, de no ser porque llegó Ga... Sabaku - se corrigió rápidamente - y al ver a De la Arena muerta, le lanzó un kinjutsu a Kankuro y le mató. Después de eso, quitó el _Imperius no jutsu _sobre mí, y se fue.

- ¿Simplemente se fue? - preguntó alguien, y ella asintió - No me convence...

- Pueden ir al Bosque del Terror, ahí encontrarán los cuerpos de Kankuro y Matsuri.

- Pero eso no prueba nada - alegó otro.

- Pudo haberme matado, y no lo hizo - insistió la rubia - ¿Habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de matarme a mí, una _floripona_ como él me llamaba, después de haber tenido la suficiente sangre fría como para matar a Sandaime-sama? - un murmullo reticente recorrió la sala - Incluso siendo enemigos declarados durante años, y pese a todo lo que me haya hecho, no creo a Gaara Sabaku capaz de una cosa así.

- Pero Komaza dijo que fue él... que ésa era su misión - siguió Yuuhi - Y de no ser así, ¿por qué huyó entonces?

- Por la misma razón que lo hicieron Ittetsu y los demás - intervino Mei Terumii - ¡Es un akatsuki! Pero no creo que un niño pueda haber cometido tal crimen.

- Hace un momento no creíamos que un niño pudiera ser un akatsuki - se burló Ei Yotsuki.

Una serie de risotadas inundaron el salón, seguidos de un murmullo ininteligible conformado por las voces alzadas de varios individuos a la vez. Ino comenzó a sentirse súbitamente mareada y salió de ahí, seguida de cerca por sus amigos.

- ¡Ino! - la llamó Chouji, ella detuvo el paso respirando agitada.

- Lo siento, no podía seguir ahí...

- Lo sé - asintió el gordito de pie frente a ella; Shikamaru se acercaba lentamente, en silencio - Pero, ¿es verdad que Kankuro...? Es decir... ¿no pasó nada más, verdad?

- No Chouji, ya os lo he dicho, no ocurrió nada más.

- Bien - el castaño respiró aliviado y sonrió.

- ¡Chouji! - le llamó _Torifu_* desde la puerta de la sala de la Cumbre - Necesito que regreses un momento.

El Akimichi asintió con fastidio y caminó de vuelta al lugar, dejando a sus dos amigos a solas. Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, mientras Ino exploraba su rostro. De pronto, recordó el plano que todavía guardaba en su capa y lo extendió de regreso a su amigo. Él la observó unos instantes, comprendiendo, y lo recibió.

- Me alegra que Sabaku llegara a tiempo - comentó frío.

- ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Tú se lo entregaste?

Él asintió.

- Las cosas no ocurrieron de esa forma, ¿verdad? - ella asintió a su vez, sabiéndose descubierta - ¿En verdad crees que no lo hizo?

- ¿Sabes algo que yo ignoro? - preguntó con cara de espanto - ¿Lo hizo? ¿Fue él?

Shikamaru suspiró profundamente.

- No lo sé, Ino. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero él estaba ahí... él y Temari salían de la oficina de Sandaime-sama después que él murió.

- Pero Temari... pudo ser Temari.

- Supongo, pero Sabaku... en sus ojos había algo, era una mirada que te helaba la sangre. Se podía ver la muerte en ellos - las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Ino - No fue hasta que le mostré en el Plano de los Nukenin que tú estabas en peligro, que me devolvió mi varita y fue tras de ti.

- Pero... - los labios de ella temblaban - ¿te devolvió tu varita, no? De ser capaz de matar a Sandaime-sama no te habría devuelto tu varita, ¿verdad? - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros - ¿Tú crees que lo hizo?

- No importa lo que yo crea, sino lo que tú creas, Ino - pero sus ojos asentían en silencio, y ella comprendió.

- ¿Se lo dirás a ellos? - el joven negó con un movimiento de cabeza, tranquilizandola parcialmente, y Chouji apareció de regreso.

- ¡Esa junta es un infierno! - exclamó el castaño - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mientras Ino pretendía ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Nada Chouji, no pasa nada.

- ¿Me estáis escondiendo algo?

- No, amigo. Hablábamos sobre Sarutobi-sama.

- ¡Ese perro de Sabaku! - exclamó Chouji apretando los puños - Pero pagará por esto.

- Puede que él no lo haya hecho, Chouji - interrumpió Shikamaru al ver palidecer a su amiga.

- Pues Danzou parece muy convencido de lo contrario... Dijo que en cuanto le encuentren, le condenarán a la Raíz de por vida.

- Pero podría ser inocente - alegó Ino.

- Pues que demuestre su inocencia si puede. ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto, Ino?

- Salvó mi vida, Chouji...

- ¡Shikamaru! - se oyó la agitada voz de Tayuya a través del pasillo - Te he buscado por todas partes. ¡Shiho ya despertó, y quiere verte!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba de golpe, anunciando la llegada del dueño de aquella casa lúgubre. Se incorporó sobre la cama, restregando sus ojos con dificultad, y vio aparecer frente a él a su sensei de pociones.

- ¿Acabó el dolor? - preguntó a modo de saludo.

El joven asintió, y vio al hombre pasearse por el cuarto con gesto preocupado.

- Te acusan de la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi - explicó mirando a través de la ventana - ¿Tienes alguna forma de probar tu inocencia? - esperó por la respuesta del chico, y finalmente se volteó a mirarle para encontrarse con la negativa en el rostro de Gaara - Danzou quiere creer que eres culpable.

- Considerando que podrá confiscar la fortuna de los Sabaku si me mete a la Raíz, le conviene creer que lo soy - murmuró el pelirrojo, torciendo el labio - ¿Y qué cree _ella_? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Baki frunció el entrecejo.

- Te ha defendido frente a ellos. Modificó la historia en tu favor, pero su poder de convicción es ínfimo.

- De modo que estoy condenado - torció el labio dejándose caer sobre la cama.

El sensei caminó hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado.

- Hay un modo de evitarlo. Puedo atestiguar que como akatsuki, yo estaba informado de la muerte de Sarutobi a manos de Temari... pero aun así necesito una coartada para ti, algo que resulte convincente.

- ¡Pero eso te haría quedar como un traidor a la Oinin!

- Un par de años en la Raíz por traición son preferibles al mordisco de un bijuu, que sería tu castigo si no demostramos tu inocencia.

¿Por qué de pronto la voz de Baki parecía un tono desesperado, se preguntó Gaara? Lentamente, mientras su sensei guardaba silencio buscando una solución, el muchacho fue comprendiendo el sacrificio que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, y ya no supo ver las arrugas del rostro de Baki ni las marcas de su cara, ni el tinte ceniciento de su piel o la falta de gracia en su lenguaje, ni la amargura de su vida solitaria o la miseria de su hogar. Ya no encontró a su sensei indigno del amor que le profesara Karura en otro tiempo.

Sin pensarlo casi, y con las lágrimas agolpándose a sus ojos, Gaara se arrojó con efusión, atrapando el cuerpo del hombre en un inesperado abrazo. Nunca había tributado un homenaje tan sincero al cariño de su sensei de pociones, y éste, sabiéndolo, respondió a la demostración de afecto con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro adusto.

- Sé lo que pretendes hacer - continuó al cabo de un rato, volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado - y lo agradezco... pero ambos sabemos que no dará resultado. No mientras esté la fortuna de mi padre de por medio - Baki contorsionó los labios en una mueca extraña, preocupante - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debo entregarte esto - respondió alargándole un sobre sellado, sin remitente - Es de tu padre, me pidió que te lo diera - Gaara lo tomó en sus manos analizándolo, aquello no podía ser bueno - Fue condenado esta tarde.

El pelirrojo le interrogó con los ojos, incluso conociendo la respuesta.

- El mordisco del bijuu - masculló con la voz quebrada, y Baki asintió frío.

- Lo siento.

Baki no era bueno para esos momentos, y lamentaba ser por segunda vez en la vida del joven portador de malas noticias. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Iré a la Cumbre, buscaré algún otro modo de cambiar los ánimos hacia ti.

- Hay un último favor que debo pedirte - murmuró, clavando sus ojos aguamarinos en los de él, que le miraban con suspicacia - Quiero que borres de mi mente un recuerdo... quiero que borres _ese_ recuerdo.

- ¿Tú le mataste?

Gaara guardó silencio unos instantes, y luego asintió. Baki entrecerró los ojos adolorido.

- ¿Puedes borrarlo, verdad?

- Sí, sí puedo... pero aunque lo hiciera, la culpa seguirá estando ahí, Gaara. Siempre sabrás lo que ocurrió, porque ese tipo de recuerdos no están solamente en tu cabeza, sino que se impregnan en tu alma.

-Lo sé, y no me importa cargar con él, pues lo merezco... pero no quiero que ella lo sepa. No quiero que dé con ese recuerdo en mi mente.

Baki torció los labios con desprecio.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que deje de... _amarte_?

Aquella última palabra salió de sus labios con una mueca asqueada. La vida le había enseñado al sensei a no creer en tales sentimientos, y por lo mismo, le resultaba en extremo ridículo que Gaara se fiara de ella.

- No, no temo porque sus sentimientos hacia mí cambien... Ya no sirve de nada lo que sienta por mí, pues no hay forma de que esto siga adelante. A lo que temo es a que ella cambie, una verdad así la destruiría - Baki alzó una ceja incrédula - Ella ha confiado en mí... se ha traicionado a sí misma por mí - explicó lentamente, intentando que el hombre comprendiera sus razones - Si yo traiciono esa confianza, ya nunca más volverá a creer en nada, ya nunca más será capaz de fiarse de otros, sin miedos.

El hombre de rostro marcado carraspeó, bajando la vista. Las palabras de Gaara le resultaban dolorosamente ciertas.

- Y el paso del tiempo hará que se aísle de todos, por miedo a ser traicionada nuevamente - los labios de Baki dibujaron una mueca irónica, imperceptible - Acabará convirtiéndose en un alma vacía, amargada y solitaria.

Los ojos negros del sensei se clavaron en su alumno. Sabía perfectamente que aquella descripción se aplicaba a él, a sus años de soledad, a su vida de miseria y amarga desconfianza... pero le sorprendió que Gaara lo supiera también.

- Sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

Aunque Baki no asintió ni dio una respuesta audible, al verle caminar hasta la repisa de pociones y volver a él Gaara comprendió que el hombre había accedido a su petición. Tomó asiento, destapando una botellita con un líquido transparente que golpeó con su vara mágica, haciendo que éste se tornara rojo, y lo extendió hacia el joven indicándole que lo bebiera. El líquido quemaba mientras descendía por la garganta del muchacho, hasta que la botella quedó vacía. Sintiéndose mareado, volvió a mirar hacia los ojos negros del hombre.

- Ahora... - murmuró una voz, que a Gaara le parecía venir desde un lugar lejano - despeja tu mente y regresa a _ese _momento...

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

*_Oinin _- así se llaman los cazadores de nukenin (ninjas renegados), que equivalen a la Orden del Fénix.

*_Shizune_ - la enfermera, tomando el lugar de Madame Pomfrey.

*_Gedou Mazo_ - la estatua de las almas que invoca Pain, como el Nagini de Voldemort.

*_Danzou_ - cínico e hipócrita, igualito que Fudge.

*_Torifu_ - antiguo miembro del clan Akimichi, que sustituye a Percy Weasley.


	10. Antes de la lluvia

**Ep. 10: ****Antes de la lluvia**

Algo había cambiado entre Shikamaru y Shiho después del episodio final contra Líder Pain. Compartían miradas tan expresivas y profundas que hablaban en silencio de un secreto mutuo, en un lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían. Ni las atosigadoras preguntas de Sakura, ni el acucioso interrogatorio de Chouji pudieron sonsacar de sus labios más palabras que las dichas ante el Consejo de los Cinco Kages: el relato oficial de la caída de Akatsuki. Pero algo guardaban entre ambos, un extraño secretismo compartido, y es que... ¿cómo explicar a los demás sobre la muerte de Shiho? ¿Cómo hacerles entender sobre aquel paseo que ambos dieron por el mundo de los muertos? ¿Cómo enseñarles el lenguaje allí aprendido y los secretos descubiertos, sin ser fatigados por un interrogatorio incesante cuyas respuestas ni ellos mismos conocían? No. Aun sin haber intercambiado palabra desde que Shiho despertara, ambos consideraban prioritario callar.

- Entonces... ¿_quien-tú-sabes_ sólo murió y ya? - seguía preguntando Sakura con incredulidad, Shikamaru asintió en silencio - ¿Pero cómo fue que entró por esa puerta? ¿Cómo la abrió?

- Sarutobi-sama me dijo una vez que tras aquella puerta residía un poder que el líder de Akatsuki desconocía, un poder que lo llevaría a su fin... y que ese poder era el amor.

- ¿Entonces la puerta se abrió y el amor se lo tragó, así como así? - siguió el gordito, alzando una ceja de poca comprensión; Shiho lanzó una risita eufórica ante el comentario, y Shikamaru sonrió también - ¿Y cómo es que vosotros terminasteis inconscientes?

- Ya te lo dijo, Chouji - interrumpió Ino, quien se había mantenido apartada de la conversación - No saben qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces.

Tras decir esas palabras, sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el paisaje que llegaba a través de la ventana, en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Shiho! - se oyó la voz de un hombre interrumpir el lugar, corriendo hasta envolver a la joven en un efusivo abrazo; el recién llegado tenía ensortijados cabellos rubios, y al ver la pluma sujeta en su oreja, a Shikamaru no le quedó duda de quién se trataba - ¡Gracias a Rikudou que estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

- Ya todo acabó, papá.

- Lo sé, lo sé, hija... pero me ha tomado siglos llegar hasta aquí. No permiten la entrada a ningún padre, no hasta que los juicios terminen... he debido decir que venía en calidad de reportero a cubrir los últimos acontecimientos para _El criptólogo..._ ¡Ah, vosotros debéis ser los amigos de Shiho! - exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia los dos jóvenes y luego a Ino, remeciéndolos con el afectuoso apretón - ¡Y tú eres Shikamaru Nara! Shiho me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Es un placer conocerle, señor - respondió Shikamaru, advirtiendo la encantadora risita de Shiho frente a aquel estrechamiento de manos.

- No, no... ¡qué va, si el placer es mío! Oh, lamento tener que dejaros tan pronto, pero si descubren que me he escabullido hasta acá, me quedaré sin historia para mi revista, y debo descubrir el enigma antes de que lo hagan los demás periódicos.

- ¿Qué enigma? - preguntó Sakura.

- El de la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi, por supuesto.

Un leve sobresalto recorrió el cuerpo de Ino, de cuyos labios la sonrisa causada por la efusividad del padre de Shiho se borró inmediatamente.

- Todos quieren saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad, pero nadie tiene pruebas contundentes al respecto. Danzou, por su parte, está empeñado en hacer aparecer como culpable al joven Sabaku, pues como único heredero de la fortuna de su familia, una vez que se le condene todo su dinero pasará a manos del Consejo.

- Pero, ¿y si es inocente? - interrumpió la Yamanaka, ocultando bien poco su desesperación.

- Cuando se trata de una fortuna como la de él, la inocencia es un concepto relativo. Basta recordar el caso de Itachi Uchiha: el Consejo enriqueció sus arcas sin preámbulos, pese a que el pobre alegó inocencia hasta el final.

- Pero él era un akatsuki... y era culpable - interrumpió Chouji, alzando una ceja cuestionadora.

- Eso es lo que todos creen, pero las fuentes de _El criptólogo_ habrían probado su inocencia, de no ser porque el Consejo de los Cinco Kages nos impidió sacar el reportaje al aire. Como editor, he aprendido que no hay nada peor que enfrentarse al Consejo... y si a Danzou se le ha metido en la cabeza quedarse con la fortuna de los Sabaku, lo conseguirá cueste lo que cueste, en cuanto ese joven aparezca.

- Pero, ¿y qué hay de Komaza? ¿Y de los otros? ¿Por qué no los persiguen a ellos? - seguía la joven.

- Los Komaza no tienen una fortuna tan cuantiosa y lo más que podrían hacer es condenarlos por ser akatsukis, lo cual no constituye una pena capital según las leyes ninjas, y por tanto no pueden hacer uso de su fortuna. Además, es más fácil probar la culpabilidad de Gaara Sabaku, de modo que a menos que consiga un trato como lo solía hacer su padre, pasará el resto de sus días en la Raíz o huyendo de la justicia.

La discusión siguió entre Chouji y el editor, mientras Shikamaru y Shiho observaban la extraña expresión que comenzaba a tomar forma en el rostro de Ino. Y es que uno de los comentarios del hombre daba vueltas en su cabeza, buscando una salida desesperada a la situación:

- _Un trato... un trato con el Consejo_ - volteó a mirar a Sakura, luego a Chouji, y su rostro se iluminó con una nueva idea.

- ¡Chouji! ¿Dónde está Torifu?

- Besando los pies de Danzou, supongo - contestó sin comprender - ¿Por qué?

- Necesito pedirte un favor...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Torifu Akimichi se diferenciaba del resto de los gorditos en que él tenía lo que pocos en su situación, y ninguno antes en su familia: ambición. Siendo hijo de un grupo numeroso, siempre escaso en recursos, podría haberse conformado (como el resto de sus hermanos) con el amor incondicional entregado por sus padres. Pero para él eso no era suficiente, y menos cuando a sus diecisiete años había tomado conciencia de su superioridad mental y de su consiguiente diferenciación con respecto a los otros Akimichi.

El joven advirtió desde temprana edad que la sociedad admite como superiores a dos clases de hombres solamente: al poseedor de una fortuna cuantiosa, capaz de comprarlo todo; y al hombre cuyo cargo le permite decidir sobre la vida de los otros. No tenía elección, por tanto, sino entre una de estas dos clases. Al mismo tiempo sentía dentro de sí un cierto fondo de severidad, de respeto a las reglas y de rectitud, complicado por un inexplicable desprecio hacia aquella clase de familias miserables y perdidas en el anonimato como lo era la suya. Porque... ¿quiénes eran los Akimichi? Nada más que un grupo de gorditos numerosos y más pobres que las ratas... pero él se había impuesto a sí mismo la difícil tarea de hacer de su nombre un estándar de respeto. Él daría a su apellido la importancia que la miseria le había arrebatado durante tanto tiempo, y a fin de lograrlo sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de descubrir a su padre como un traidor frente al Consejo de los Cinco Kages o denunciar a su madre por no acatar la ley; y lo hubiera hecho con esa especie de satisfacción interior que da la virtud, si la oportunidad se hubiera presentado.

Para él, el fin justificaba los medios. Así fue como entró al mundo de la política y a sus veinte años era ya la mano derecha del ministro, contando con que dentro de poco sería él mismo quien ocupara el importante cargo de Danzou. Solamente necesitaba una buena oportunidad para lograrlo.

Por eso, cuando Ino le propuso no sólo entregarle al culpable de la muerte de Sarutobi sino también una parte de la fortuna de los Sabaku para acabar de convencer a Danzou (todo a cambio de la libertad del principal inculpado) Torifu no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para fijar los términos del trato, viendo en esto su oportunidad no sólo de hacer renombre como el ajusticiador de la muerte de Sandaime-sama, sino que además podría hacerse con una pequeña fortuna, fracción de la cuota pagada por Sabaku, de la cual el ministro no tenía porqué enterarse.

Aunque en un principio los motivos que tuviera la joven para hablarle a solas buscando la defensa de Gaara Sabaku le habían intrigado, bien poco le habían importado luego sus razones. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperado, su escalón más seguro al futuro puesto como ministro, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Con paso decidido se presentó ante Danzou, haciendo uso de un poder de convencimiento bien ensayado durante todos esos años de preparación para el mundo de la política. Acabó haciéndole ver la conveniencia de sellar el trato en lugar de continuar con su intento infructuoso de dar con el chico y condenarle definitivamente a la Raíz, a sabiendas de que las pruebas no eran suficientemente contundentes como para lograrlo sin problemas. Danzou guardó silencio un largo instante, en aire pensativo, antes de atreverse a dar una respuesta. Renunciar a una fortuna completa con la que ya se había hecho ilusiones y conformarse meramente con una fracción de ésta no era una idea que le agradara, pero debía admitir que la propuesta de Torifu ofrecía una solución rápida a un problema que le estaba costando demasiados dolores de cabeza.

- Y en el caso de que aceptáramos este trato... - comenzó el ministro, examinando acuciosamente el rostro de Torifu - ¿quién sería declarado culpable?

- Temari Sabaku.

- ¿Tenéis pruebas de su culpabilidad?

- No será difícil conseguirlas, considerando que está muerta y que varios testigos la vieron dentro del castillo a la hora en que murió Sandaime-sama.

El hombre se atusó la barbilla en silencio. La chispa que brillaba en los ojos del joven Akimichi le hacía dudar sobre las segundas intenciones del ambicioso muchacho; sin embargo, debía admitir que era un trato justo. Lanzó un gran suspiro de cansancio y se reclinó contra su silla, mientras Torifu lo observaba inquisitivo aguardando una respuesta.

- Pero una vez declarado inocente - comenzó el ministro - deberá irse lejos del País del Fuego y jamás volver. No podemos arriesgarnos a tenerlo cerca, pues su sola presencia mantendrá a los reporteros interesados en sonsacar la verdad, y para ser franco, no creo en su inocencia.

- Dudo que hallemos problema en eso.

- Le daré la carta de impunidad que piden, pero sólo para que aborde el tren que le saque de aquí. Partirá mañana mismo.

- ¿Adónde?

- Tan lejos como sea posible. Daré autorización para que vacíe las arcas del banco y traslade su dinero donde le plazca, siempre y cuando pague su deuda con el Consejo sin mediadores de por medio... No queremos que un trato de esta naturaleza se descubra a la opinión pública.

- Bien.

- Y deberá mantenerse en el anonimato por un tiempo. Necesitamos que las cosas se calmen antes de que vuelva a reaparecer como figura pública. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, señor. Muy claro.

- Eso es todo entonces. Tienes mi permiso para comunicarles cuanto he dicho y cerrar el trato.

- Así lo haré.

Hubo un nuevo silencio incómodo mientras el ministro observaba el cielo de la tarde a través de la ventana, esperando oír la puerta cerrarse tras la salida de su asistente. Pero el ruido no llegaba, y al voltearse lentamente hacia su escritorio, notó que el joven seguía ahí, inmutable, aguardando.

- ¿Qué esperas?

- Hay un último punto que debemos tratar, señor... una última concesión que debo pedirle.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Quiero ser yo quien entregue las pruebas contra Temari Sabaku.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Querido hijo:_

_Tiempos difíciles han caído sobre nuestra familia, y me temo que no estaré ahí para ayudarte a enfrentarlos. En realidad no esperaba encontrar el final de mis días hasta dentro de muchas décadas más, pero al parecer estuve en lo correcto al prepararme para lo impensable. He dado instrucciones precisas a Baki, pues confío en que pese a nuestras diferencias, cuidará de ti hasta tu graduación, tiempo en el cual, espero, aprenderás a tomar decisiones sabias por ti mismo. _

_Bajo la supervisión de Baki aprenderás a protegerte a ti mismo, así como él lo ha venido haciendo desde hace tiempo, tomando bandos según necesidad. Tú conoces mis convicciones, y también conoces el camino que siempre quise para ti, pero en estos momentos tu seguridad me es más importante que cualquier ideología, y por lo mismo, prefiero que aprendas las técnicas de supervivencia empleadas por ese traidor a que sigas un camino tan funesto como el mío._

_Alíate al bando ganador, Gaara, cualquiera que éste sea. Pon tus miedos, tus opiniones y tu orgullo de lado y haz lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. Tú eres el último de los Sabaku, el futuro de nuestra familia, y eso no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera. _

_Admito que he sido severo con mis castigos, quizá crueles en algún momento, pero a mis ojos, ésta era la única forma de acabar con aquella inherente debilidad y sentimentalismo heredados de tu madre. Siempre noté en ti esa duda dolorosa que la acongojaba a ella y que, como ves, no le condujo a nada bueno. Ése es el final de los débiles, Gaara. Por ello, te pido que ante todo te recuerdes a ti mismo como un Sabaku. _

_Ten mis palabras en consideración, pues las escribo con la mejor de las intenciones. El destino ha decidido cortar mi vida antes de tiempo a causa del camino que elegí. Elige tu camino cuidadosamente. __Quiero que sepas que aunque quizá no lo haya mostrado debidamente, eres mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de ti. Espero encontrarte en la otra vida, donde quiera que ésta sea, pero no hasta dentro de muchas décadas más. _

_Con cariño, __Tadashi Sabaku._

Gaara dejó el pergamino deslizarse entre sus dedos y caer al piso. La voluntad de su padre de dejarle escoger su propio camino no era algo que él esperaba. Tadashi había preferido un camino del que ahora renegaba y le alentaba a él a escoger uno que no le llevara al mismo final. Pero, ¿es que acaso él no había elegido ya? Sí. La elección había sido hecha en el instante mismo en que corrió al Bosque del Terror por Ino, y ahora Gaara se daba cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Se tornó en contra del Líder Oscuro al devolverle la varita a Shikamaru, y ahora no le quedaba más opción que esperar haber tomado el camino correcto.

Pero, pese a haberse deshecho del recuerdo... la conciencia del crimen cometido, el horror de no encontrar una justificación a su crimen, la miseria de no sentir nada, y al mismo tiempo verse bajo todo el peso del mundo... le impedían abrigar esperanzas. No importaba lo que ocurriera al final, de uno u otro modo había traicionado ambos bandos, y ya no pertenecía a nada.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Gaara se apresuró a recuperar la carta del suelo y ubicarla dentro del sobre, entre los libros de una repisa frente a él, en espera de que Baki hiciera su entrada, pero al voltearse, se encontró con un par de ojos celestes que le arrancaron una sonrisa inconsciente. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un largo rato. Se contemplaban mutuamente, queriendo decirse muchas cosas pero sin hablar, hasta que ella, adelantando un paso hacia él, rompió el silencio.

- Traigo buenas noticias - intentó sonreír, pero la mirada cuestionadora de Gaara se lo impidió - Danzou ha desistido finalmente de enviarte a la Raíz - volvió a dar un paso hacia él, quien se mantenía dubitativo - Ha puesto sus condiciones, pero a Baki-sensei le ha parecido un trato justo - dio otro paso hasta él y Gaara abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras estaban detenidas en su garganta - Él se ha quedado ahora haciendo los arreglos para que partas mañana lejos del País del Fuego, y me ha permitido venir a darte la noticia.

- ¿Cómo convencisteis a Danzou?- preguntó con voz quebrada, por decir algo.

- Ha costado parte de tu fortuna pero, según Baki, no ha sido una pérdida importante. Tu padre le dejó un poder como tu tutor, y está haciendo uso de él para arreglar la negociación. Lamenta no haberte consultado, pero no podía arriesgarse a que te encontraran antes de tener la autorización para tu partida.

- ¿Y adónde se supone que iré?

- Baki-sensei lo arreglará - dio un nuevo paso, la seguridad de sus palabras infundieron cierto valor en el muchacho - Parecía muy confiado en que todo saldría bien.

Intentó sonreír. Estaba a escasos centímetros de él cuando se detuvo, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a moverse.

- Acusarán a Temari Sabaku, conseguirán pruebas contra ella - en este punto su voz se quebró, y Gaara pudo advertir cuál era la razón del rostro dubitativo y preocupado de la chica al ingresar al lugar.

- Y tú... ¿crees que ella lo hizo? - sonrió de lado, sarcástico; Ino no respondió - ¿O crees más bien que lo hice yo?

Ella retrocedió un paso, pero su rostro no dejaba adivinar sus pensamientos. Gaara rió confiado, no tenía nada que temer. Ella podría buscar en su cabeza, hallando un recuerdo en blanco.

- Quieres saber si lo hice, ¿no es así?

- No.

- No mientas, Ino. Has venido hasta aquí para saberlo, ¿no? - dio un paso hacia ella, pero la joven no se movió.

- Así es, vine aquí para saberlo... ¡pero ahora no me importa! Ya no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me ha bastado con tenerte frente a mí para recordar que ya sé de lo que eres capaz, Gaara... siempre lo he sabido, y no me importa.

El sentimiento que embargó a Gaara en aquel momento fue distinto a todo lo que hubiera experimentado antes. ¿Podía ser que en verdad no le importara? ¿Que aún conociéndolo albergara por él un sentimiento distinto al odio o la indiferencia que él merecía? Jamás había conocido a nadie que le hiciera sentir de ese modo: culpable, y a la vez confiado... vil y a la vez admirado... temido, y a la vez... ¿amado?

Tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, besó la cabeza de largos cabellos, depositándola luego en el hueco de su hombro para fundirse en un ansiado abrazo, dejando escapar un par de palabras ahogadas en un murmullo inconsciente... Una declaración, tan inesperada como sincera... y ella le respondió con las mismas dos palabras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara no pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche. El cuerpo desnudo de Ino dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos. Él la había sostenido así hasta que ella cayó en un sueño profundo, exhausta por el llanto. Las palabras de ella se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de él mientras la contemplaba en silencio.

- _Siempre lo he sabido... y no me importa._

¿Cómo era posible que ella, a quien él tanto daño hizo en el pasado, fuera ahora quien le traía la esperanza en un final distinto a la muerte? Y es que Ino no sólo le había salvado del castigo por su crimen, sino que además le traía el perdón... la redención final, ese hálito de luz que se asoma al término del camino, y que él tanto había buscado en su encierro. Y es que, la naturaleza humana no quiere ni puede quedarse en la desolación del crimen cometido. Por alguna extraña razón, el criminal ansía la esperanza final, la salida, el retorno del exilio... y eso era precisamente lo que aquella joven entre sus brazos le había dado. Le había liberado del peso de su conciencia, le había perdonado.

Ino se acomodó, todavía durmiendo, y Gaara depositó un beso en el contorno de su hombro. Los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban el entorno, anunciando la venida del nuevo día. El chico se levantó lentamente para no despertarla. Se vistió en el mismo silencio, y caminó luego hasta la repisa junto a la chimenea, donde aún reposaba la carta de su padre. Encendió el fuego con su varita mágica, y se sentó delante de éste, releyéndola una última vez.

"_Estoy orgulloso de ti"._

Aquéllas eran las únicas palabras en el papel que él quiso recordar. Devolvió la carta al sobre y lo lanzó en la chimenea, mirando cómo las llamas bailaban alrededor de las letras, devorando el pergamino y convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Se esforzó en depositar todo el dolor y la desesperación que la pérdida de su padre pudo causarle, todo el odio engendrado en su vida anterior, todos los prejuicios y falsos valores de los que alguna vez se sintió orgulloso; en fin, poner todo su pasado también en esa carta que se consumía entre las llamas, esperando que esos sentimientos se disolvieran en la fantasmagórica nube de humo que se desprendía del fuego.

De pronto, sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro y se volteó a enfrentarla. Lucía hermosa con su cabello desordenado y su suéter recién puesto. Compartieron un instante de silencio en que sus ojos, que reflejaban el flameo de las llamas, crearon su propio lenguaje y se lo dijeron todo. Se fundieron en un último beso, presintiendo ya el final de aquel encuentro, el final de esa relación imposible que habían llevado al extremo de lo inverosímil. Y volvió a sentirse el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse, dejando entrar al profesor de jutsus.

Ino no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Resultaba incluso irónico que su último encuentro fuese sellado del mismo modo y por la misma persona que había interrumpido el primero.

- Creo que es hora de que Yamanaka-san regrese con los suyos - carraspeó el hombre con su voz adusta, sin que esto lograra separar las manos de los jóvenes - Ya está todo arreglado, pero no me parece conveniente que usted permanezca aquí más tiempo. Podría despertar sospechas poco convenientes.

Ino asintió en silencio, bajando la vista, y Gaara soltó su mano al fin, viéndola dirigirse a la cama para terminar de ponerse los zapatos y envolverse en su capa. Compartieron una última mirada silenciosa antes de susurrarse un adiós mutuo, y Gaara la vio perderse a través de la puerta, seguida de cerca por Baki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Baki la había conducido en su silencio habitual. Ella mantenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. No tardaron en llegar a Konoha, y la joven recorría los pasillos hacia su sala común, inconsciente de que el sensei seguía junto a ella.

- Me gustaría creer en el mito de que nos hacemos más sabios con la edad - comenzó Baki, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad; Ino se detuvo, mirándole intrigada - En cierto modo, en lo que no creo es en la sabiduría.

El hombre caminó hasta una de las ventanas y perdió su mirada en la contemplación del paisaje.

- Aquéllos de una generación media, ya sea por caridad o sentimentalismo, se suscriben al mito de la sabiduría, mientras los jóvenes nos ven como objetos obsoletos, como muebles rotos o flores muertas. Para los jóvenes prácticamente no existimos... sin embargo, alguna vez fuimos jóvenes también, y por eso sabemos que cuando el amor nos ha dado satisfacciones, una gran parte del resto de nuestras vidas es sólo el pago por ellas, una tras otra.

- No me ha hecho falta ser vieja para darme cuenta de ello. De un modo u otro, ya he comenzado a pagar por mis escasos minutos de gloria.

- El melodrama no está bien en una persona que se supone inteligente, Yamanaka-san - bufó Baki burlesco - Como he dicho antes, los jóvenes ya no escuchan a los viejos.

Ino guardó silencio sin comprender, y él suspiró aparentando cansancio.

- El amor no es precisamente un sentimiento en que yo pueda confiar... sin embargo, sé que existe. Lo he envidiado muchas veces al verlo en otros, haciéndome una y otra vez la incesante pregunta de _¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?_ Y aunque aún no encuentro una respuesta que me conforme, puedo reconocer en vosotros el mismo error que cometí.

- ¿Y cuál sería ese error?

- Renunciar el uno al otro, porque es lo más conveniente o por cobardía, por miedo a enfrentar a los demás... y por culpa de ese miedo, nos auto-condenamos a una soledad insufrible.

Ino despegó los labios intentando decir algo, pero un rápido movimiento del hombre, girándose para darle la espalda y alejarse de ella, se lo impidió.

- La soledad es una cosa terrible, Yamanaka-san. Téngalo presente - y sin decir más, se perdió doblando al final del pasillo.

La muchacha permaneció inmóvil un largo instante, abrumada por la confesión del hombre, cuando sintió a sus espaldas la cálida presencia de Chouji.

- Te he buscado por todas partes.

- Lo siento, he estado ocupada.

El castaño la observó unos instantes, indagando en sus pensamientos, para luego pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven, instándola a caminar.

- Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shiho seguía dormida aun cuando ya había amanecido y la luz inundaba la estancia de la enfermería, mientras Shikamaru, en silencio, contemplaba su sueño. Tras la serie de preguntas con que les habían atosigado el día anterior, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar entre ellos directamente y en secreto, como él deseaba.

La joven tenía un dormir tranquilo y profundo. Inconscientemente, el chico llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de ella, corriendo un mechón de su frente y ubicándolo detrás de su oreja. Por primera vez en su vida, Shikamaru Nara había encontrado un ser que le era más necesario que el aire y más preciado que el sol. ¿En qué momento sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado? No lo sabía. Quizás siempre estuvieron ahí, sin que él lo supiera; o tal vez nació de pronto, como los fuegos fatuos que hienden el aire, producto de las extrañas circunstancias del último año. Pero Shikamaru estaba seguro de algo: ese sentimiento que había descubierto tan recientemente anidado en su alma no se iría jamás.

Los párpados de la chica se separaron, descubriendo sus ojos tímidos, e incorporándose con su habitual expresión soñadora, dirigió una serena mirada al moreno, como si su presencia ahí no le extrañara en lo absoluto, y luego volteó a mirar a la ventana.

- Lloverá dentro de poco - sentenció con una tranquilidad casi profética.

- Hay demasiado sol para que llueva - sonrió él, apreciando la calidez del día que ingresaba por la ventana.

- Pero lloverá.

Volvieron a compartir el silencio, y al analizar la seguridad en el anuncio de su amiga, un nuevo pensamiento llegó a la mente de Shikamaru, mudando su semblante.

- Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? - ella volteó a mirarle extrañada - Sabías que todo acabaría esa noche... sabías que al correr junto a mí te encontrarías frente a frente con Pain - ella sonrió por única respuesta - Sabías que morirías, ¿verdad?

- No - lanzó una risita infantil - No se pueden saber ese tipo de cosas, Shikamaru. Pero de algún modo... - siguió, dando a su voz a un tono serio - sabía que debía seguirte.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió mientras estábamos ahí?

Ella asintió.

- Vi a mi madre... fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras la tuve junto a mí. Me dijo tantas cosas, pero a la vez tan poco... como si largas horas de su discurso pudieran resumirse en la misma frase que me repetía incesantemente cuando era niña - Shikamaru alzó una ceja cuestionándola, expectante - Me dijo una vez más que _El amor es la única fuerza capaz de vencer a la oscuridad_, capaz de sobrevivir a la muerte... - un tenue color rosa se posó sobre las mejillas de Shiho, obligándola a ocultar la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros que la observaban con sorpresa frente a tal declaración.

- Es extraño...

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó sin atreverse a mirarle, pero sintiéndole moverse a su lado.

- El sensei Sarutobi me dijo lo mismo - Shiho alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con él sonriendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras su mano buscaba la de ella, envolviéndola, apretándola, casi con la misma fuerza con que ella se había asido a él al atravesar aquella puerta - Gracias por no soltar mi mano - inclinó su rostro acercándose a ella - Gracias por darme el arma para vencerle.

- ¿Qué arma? - susurró ella en una risita nerviosa, pero Shikamaru no respondió con palabras, sino que buscó sus labios fundiéndose en un beso, un pacto silencioso para un sentimiento compartido.

- Ejem - interrumpió tras ellos el gordito, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ambos - No quisiera molestaros, par de tórtolos, pero hay cosas más importantes que atender -como mi estómago- y de no bajar ahora, nos perderemos el desayuno.

- Ve tú, Shikamaru - sonrió Shiho - Yo debo quedarme hasta que Shizune me permita dejar la enfermería.

- Gracias por tu comprensión, excéntrica - sonrió el castaño masajeando su estómago, y mirando con insistencia a su compañero, a fin de apurarlo.

Shikamaru le devolvió el gesto, aparentando bien poco su molestia ante la interrupción, pero dispuesto a obedecer.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Me agradaría un... - comenzó Shiho.

- Sí, sí... te traerá el mundo, también - interrumpió Chouji, algo exasperado por la tardanza.

Jaló a su amigo por la ropa hacia la salida, mientras Shiho estallaba en una nueva carcajada de risas frente al espectáculo y Shikamaru se liberaba de su compañero, corriendo junto a la joven para arrancarle un último beso antes de dejar la enfermería.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- No pareces muy sorprendido - murmuró Shikamaru a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Hace tiempo que tú y Shiho venís dando pistas.

El Nara sonrió, convencido de que así era. ¡Qué tonto se sentía ahora, de ser el último en admitirlo!

- ¿Y por qué no bajaste con Ino? Podrías haberle pedido a ella que te acompañara.

Chouji aminoró el paso y su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría.

- Prefiero no estar demasiado cerca de ella ahora.

- ¿Por qué? - Chouji despegó los labios, pero de ellos no salió palabra alguna - ¿Se lo dijiste?

El gordito asintió con tristeza, y Shikamaru deseó entonces que su amigo jamás hubiera encontrado el valor para hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? - preguntó, incluso sabiendo la respuesta.

- No mucho en realidad - suspiró apenado - Al parecer, ella cree que algo así podría arruinar nuestra amistad, y no está dispuesta a arriesgarse.

- Comprendo - ¿era ese el motivo? Shikamaru sabía que no.

- Como sea, conseguí hacerla prometer que lo consideraría durante las vacaciones - el Akimichi sonrió de lado, con infantil optimismo - Lo cual me dará tiempo para juntar dinero y poder comprarle un anillo.

- ¿Un anillo?

- Sí, mi padre obsequió uno a mamá cuando se le declaró, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por Ino. Chouro y Chouke me ofrecieron un buen precio por mi colección de tarjetas de Fuinjutsu, con lo que tendría para pagar la mitad de una sortija decente, y luego...

- Chouji, ¿no te parece que vas demasiado rápido? Ella no ha aceptado aún.

- No, bueno... aún no... pero sé que lo hará, Shikamaru, lo presiento. ¿Por qué si no me ha hecho esas preguntas hace un rato?

- ¿Qué preguntas? - Shikamaru se detuvo, obligando a su optimista amigo a detenerse junto a él, en medio del pasillo desierto.

- Me ha preguntado si creo en los sueños, que si creo que existe algo tan grande como para dejar todo cuanto conocemos y partir en pos de ese sueño, aunque sepamos que es un camino sin retorno... También dijo algo sobre la experiencia de los viejos, y que vivir de meditaciones solitarias y recuerdos no era vida... que no quería estar sola. Y luego me ha mirado a los ojos, Shikamaru, con esos hermosos ojos suyos, y me ha dicho que siempre me ha querido, que tú y yo somos lo que más extrañará de Konoha.

- ¿Lo que extrañará? - exclamó él, alarmado.

- Sí... Yo le dije que podía ir a mi casa durante las vacaciones, pero ella solamente me abrazó en silencio, y luego sin decir más salió corriendo, gritando que necesitaba hablar con Baki-sensei.

- ¿Con Baki?

- Sí, supongo que ese viejo rancio le ha dejado algunos deberes para arruinar sus vacaciones. En vez de estar agradecido de que ella le salvara el pescuezo a Sabaku... Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de Baki sino de ella. Después de lo que te he dicho, ¿no crees que tengo razones para ilusionarme?

- No lo sé, Chouji...

- Es obvio que está confundida aún, por eso ha dicho todas esas frases sin sentido. Tayuya se comporta similar cuando consigue un novio nuevo. ¿Qué ocurre, Shikamaru?

El moreno se había detenido abruptamente, con la mirada clavada en la ventana, contemplando el paisaje que de un momento a otro había ocultado su sol radiante para dar paso a un par de oscuras nubes.

- Shiho tenía razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Habrá lluvia después de todo...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A las 12.30 de ese día, un par de hombres extraños, envueltos en capas negras, aguardaban la llegada del tren con destino a un país lejano, en medio del constante ir y venir de las miradas curiosas. Una joven, de las que esperaba en los asientos a unos metros de ellos, echó a correr el rumor de que se trataba de un par de extranjeros hablando en una lengua extraña. Hacían apuestas respecto a cuál podía ser el origen del término _floripones_ y compartían impresiones respecto al inusual color de ojos del hermoso muchacho.

El calor era sofocante. El aire irrespirable, el bullicio, la visión de los andamios, de los papeles esparcidos por todas partes, y ese hedor característico de humanidad amontonada, todo esto aumentaba la tensión de los nervios, ya bastante excitados, de Baki-sensei.

Una expresión de ternura pasó por las finas facciones del chico cuando una pequeña niña, de la mano de su madre, le dirigió un efusivo saludo. No estaba acostumbrado al trato con la gente campestre, pero ahora se sintió de pronto atraído hacia ellos. En su ánimo acababa de producirse una especie de revolución, experimentaba la necesidad de ver seres humanos que no supieran nada sobre ninjas ni magia. Estaba tan hastiado de las angustias y la sombría exaltación que reinaba en su mundo en torno a la derrota de Líder Pain durante aquellos últimos días que acababa de vivir en la más completa soledad, que sentía la necesidad de tonificarse en otro mundo cualquiera que fuese y aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. Inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos, despertando con ello la atención del hombre a su lado.

- Chiyo-sama fue en otros tiempos un gran ejemplo a seguir de tu padre y mío - comenzó Baki alzando la voz y atrayendo la mirada de Gaara - Ella te recibirá en cuando llegues a Suna. Será probablemente la única persona de la cual puedas fiarte, Gaara. ¡Recuérdalo!

- Me lo has dicho demasiadas veces como para olvidarlo - respondió en una mueca sarcástica, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - bufó Baki.

- No... ya no puedo esperar nada.

- No sabes cómo me conmueve tu melodrama - volvió a bufar con su acidez habitual.

Gaara volteó a mirarle divertido, buscando una respuesta igual de ácida para contestar, pero el ruido del tren al anunciar su partida lo interrumpió.

- Ya es hora.

Tomó su maleta distraído. Después de haber viajado tantas veces en el expreso de Konoha, llenando los vagones con sus baúles, se sentía ridículo con aquella liviana maleta como único equipaje para un viaje sin retorno. Del otro lado le esperaban su dinero, bien resguardado en un banco del País del Viento, y una anciana a quien no conocía y en quien debía depositar su ciega confianza. Siendo un Sabaku todavía no desterrado, no era la inestabilidad económica lo que podía atemorizarle, sino la incertidumbre de su futuro. ¿Debía esperar terminar sus estudios en Suna y luego vagar por el mundo? No existía en ese momento una sola razón para tener un plan real a seguir, más que el afecto que tenía por su sensei, o cumplir en cierto modo el deseo de su padre. Pero nada más.

Tomó el boleto de su bolsillo, repasando el número de asiento asignado, y volteó a mirar a Baki para una última despedida. ¿Le volvería a ver? Fue su silenciosa pregunta, mientras estrechaba ceremoniosamente la mano del hombre. Y al no tener respuesta, casi sin pensarlo, envolvió a su tutor en un efusivo último abrazo.

- Gracias - dijo en un murmullo silencioso.

El hombre intentó ocultar una expresión nostálgica y le dejó ir, viendo cómo el pelirrojo daba una última mirada al entorno en busca de alguien que no llegó, y se introdujo en el vagón sin esperar más. El tren comenzaba a partir.

Sentado junto a la ventanilla del compartimento, contemplaba aquel particular paisaje que ofrecía la multitud no urbanita dispuesta en los andenes mientras despedían a quienes partían. Frente a él, un hombre gordo con sombrero leía el periódico, mientras una mujer raquítica a su lado, que parecía ser su esposa, buscaba un modo de acomodar su cabeza para dormir pero sin lograrlo. Él también quería dormir, dormir y olvidarlo todo...

El compartimento volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a un cuarto pasajero, pero Gaara seguía con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que avanzaba frente a él, notando de pronto que el ambiente soleado de hace unos instantes había cambiado abruptamente, dando paso a unas nubes negras. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su ardiente frente sobre el cristal frío, pero el sueño no se apiadaría de él. A través de sus fatigados párpados la veía a ella... veía su belleza, su boca, sus ojos, veía como sus mejillas ardían en cuando él las tocaba con sus manos... Recordaba cómo lo atravesaba una deslumbrante llama cuando acariciaba su piel desnuda. Nunca la había deseado tan desesperadamente como entonces, cuando la sabía perdida.

El pasajero a su lado volvió a moverse, dejando caer un papel que fue advertido por el rabillo del ojo de Gaara, yendo a posarse a sus pies. Preso de la cortés educación que se le había inculcado, más que de real entusiasmo, se inclinó a recogerlo. Era el boleto de tren, y al extenderlo a su dueño, se encontró con un par de ojos celestes devolviéndole una sonrisa expectante. No fueron más que un par de segundos los que pasó en aquel estado atónito al verla frente a él, pero desde su perspectiva, le pareció una eternidad.

- Tardé en dar con tu compartimento - sonrió ella con un aire infantil.

Su cabello lucía más despeinado que de costumbre, y sus mejillas sonrosadas, como si llegara de una carrera.

- Baki-sensei no recordaba el número exacto de tu asiento - Gaara la observaba sin decir palabra, extasiado aún frente a la incredulidad de la escena - Está lloviendo - susurró ella, fijando sus ojos a través de la ventana - No creí que el clima pudiera cambiar tan rápido.

Se envolvió a sí misma con sus brazos, estremeciéndose levemente por la sensación de frialdad que despertaba en ella el paisaje.

- Creo que tendrás que prestarme algo para cubrirme, al menos hasta que lleguemos al País del Viento y pueda pedir a mis padres que me envíen mis cosas... no he tenido tiempo de empacar - seguía sonriéndose sola ante la muda comprensión de Gaara.

Sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia sí atrapándola en un desesperado beso, del que sólo se separaron cuando la falta de aire les impidió seguir. Cuando ambos sonreían, comprendiéndolo todo, mientras el pasado iba siendo dejado atrás lentamente, lavado por la lluvia.

**F I N**

* * *

_¡Y aquí se termina todo! Gracias nuevamente a AlexiaRiddle por permitirme adaptar su fanfic, y gracias a vosotros por haberlo leído. Bye ^o^!_


End file.
